Claimed by a Predator
by EmilyA198527
Summary: Marion Morrison and a group of classmates from her graduating college class come to a remote area in the Amazon Rainforest to study and document life there for a final project to graduate, and find herself encountering something not of this world that has found itself drawn to her: A Yautja
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. This story is being wrote only for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made. Also, this is my first attempt at writing a Predator fanfiction. So, be nice

Chapter One

As the sun had begun to rise over the tops of the mountains in the thick jungle that was nestled deep in the amazon rain forest, a group of explorers were making their way through the area, using machetes to chop their way through the thick vegetation that was around them and watching out for dangerous animals that might be lurking around and waiting for a moment to strike. They had arrived to the area to spend the next couple of weeks studying the area from a campsite that was presented to them so they could do their work and return their findings back to the college that they were fixing to graduate from.

Among the college students that were following the guides to where they would be staying at, Marion Morrison, a woman in her early twenties, moved at a stead pace despite a heavy backpack being on her body. She wasn't short by any means, but her weight wasn't really at the right amount that would allow her to be fully all right with the weight of it pressing down on her. Her curly, black hair was tied up in a high ponytail to keep it off of her neck and prevent it from falling in front of her eyes while she was walking. As she was wearing a black tank top and dark denim shorts to prevent her from sweating anymore than she really wanted to, her black hiking boots were assisting her with making work of the rough terrain that they were encountering that moment in the jungle. She brushed some sweat that was rolling down her forehead before it could get into her piercing green eyes as her ears picked up on one of the guides shouting out to the others from where they were at the front of the pack.

"Everyone, take a moment to rest." The man called out to the six member group that she was a part of. "We are about two miles away from reaching the campsite now. We will rest here and than we will continue on."

 _Thank god! My feet feel like they are going to fall off at the ankle if we went any further without stopping._

Marion glanced around for a spot to sit down while the others were being a little slow with doing the same. Her eyes noticed where a tree stump was standing and found it to be the perfect thing to sit down on. Her hands guided her pack off of her back and sat it down on the ground in front of it moments before she sat down on it. A soft sigh of relief left her mouth once she was able to sit down on it and not be standing on her feet any longer.

 _That hits the spot. It's not a hot shower, but it feels just as nice to be able to sit down and not be standing for the time being._

She glanced around at the others to see some of the sitting on either their packs on the ground, available logs, or just leaning against the trunks of trees. Her eyes watched as most of them were gathered around in an area and talking with one another. Although she was in the same class with them, she didn't quite feel like she fit in with them or any of the others that she attended college with. Marion had always felt like a bit of an outsider around people and that no one could really understand her like she wanted them to.

She removed her eyes from the people that were having conversations around her and turned her gaze down towards where her backpack was nestled on the ground in front of her. Her hands eased open a zipper and brought out a white towel she had picked up back in the states prior to their flight that was designed for the purpose of giving off a cold sensation when it made contact with skin that had become hot from either working out in a gym or, in her case, trekking through the humid jungle of the Amazon Rainforest. Marion used the fabric to have it lay across the back of her neck and was greeted by an automatic feeling of coolness that coursed through her body.

"Oh yes." She softly whispered aloud. "That feels nice right now."

She lifted her gaze up to look around at the area she was in and admire what natural beauty there was that the area had to offer. Witnessing the beauty of the trees that stood taller than some homes in the small town she had grew up in and birds of all different colors flying around brought a smile to the fair complexion on her face. It gave her a feeling of peace and relaxation that anyone would feel if they thought they were in a place that they would consider to be paradise to them. Her eyes gradually moved to where there was a beautiful bird that had multiple colors on its body and it was looking to her.

 _I should take a picture of it before it flies away._

Marion reached down into her bag and brought out a small digital camera she had brought with her. She aimed the lens at the bird and zoomed in at the right length for her to have the perfect shot. Pressing down on a button, she looked back to the screen to see that she had captured the picture she had wanted. The sight brought a smile to her face as she gazed at it.

 _This will be a wonderful entry for me to put into my work for the project that the professor has assigned us all to complete before coming back home._

She bent down and tucked her camera back into her backpack where it had been at when the skin on the back of her neck started to tingle from the sensation of someone or something watching her from behind. Straightening up, Marion turned around from where she was nestled to see if maybe one of the members of her group was trying to startle her for kicks or if there was an animal creeping up on her. She found herself only looking out an open spot with no sign of life before her gaze. It made her a little more nervous to discover that there wasn't anything there that seemed to be watching her.

 _This is strange. I swore that-_

"Everyone up! Let's continue with our journey to the campsite and we might make it for lunch!"

She looked around to seeing the others getting up. Marion struggled with getting up to leave since she felt pretty confident that something was there, watching her, although she didn't see anyone. Getting to her feet, she eased the heavy pack onto her back once more and secured it on her. Her eyes glanced once more to the opening where she had been looking in hopes of seeing anything but saw nothing. She took a few moments of looking at the open area before she proceeded to move into the line with the others and head in the direction of the campsite all the while having a feeling that there was something else in the jungle besides the animals that was watching them and, possibly, could be more dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not have any part with the Predator franchise. I only wrote this story for entertainment and I will not be making any profit from it. Also, this is my first time doing a Predator fanfiction. Be nice

Chapter Two

Hidden under his camoflage shield that kept him from being seen by the strangers to the jungle that he called his home, Cohra stepped out from where he had been nestled behind a tree and onto the path that the the group had been resting on prior to heading on down the way. His gaze focused on the form of the human female that he had been watching at a distance to be moving with the others and occasionally looking back, expecting to see him although he remained hidden behind his shield.

He had been trailing them through the rainforest, studying the new arrivals that a couple of locals were guiding through the rough terrain with curiosity. It was rare for people to come into an area that he ruled over and kept unwanted guests out of it. His gaze noticed how the only ones that had weapons on them happened to be the guides and they were just the machetes that had been used to make their way through the area. His attention drifted to the woman who had chosen to sit off to herself and not with the others, and drew himself a little closer to her prior to moving over to a tree to study her at an angle.

She had captured his attention without much effort on her part in achieving the task, and he wasn't quite sure as to why or how this had occurred. Cohra had seen other human females in the area that were walking or driving along the dirt roads that ran through the jungle, but none of them had quite the impact on him like this one did and it made him want to pursue this feeling coursing through his being.

He proceeded to move down the trail at a quickened speed to keep up with the group that was moving up ahead of him, but he was careful to make sure that he didn't have the guide that was to the rear of the group become alarmed or aware of his presence there. He wished to remain like he was as to watch where they were taking the group to and know the area for when he chose to make his appearance known to at least the woman that had caught his eye. His body reached a turn in the path and make a sharp turn onto another one in time to see them on up ahead of where he was nestled.

 _I need to make more space if I am going to get closer to them and find out their location._

Cohra turned his head upward, and focused on the tress. He knew they would be an excellent way for him to cover more ground and remain hidden out of the sights of those on the ground that might become aware of his presence if he made the mistake of stepping on any of the fallen twigs or dried leaves that scattered the floor of the jungle. Squatting down, he jumped up high into the air and pulled himself onto a thick branch prior to beginning his journey from tree to tree. His strength and agility allowed his leaps to be more than what several human men could accomplish doing a long jump event on a track day. He brought himself to a stop when he had gotten ahead of the group and crouched down on a sturdy spot, and turned his gaze back onto the woman once more.

She was keeping up with the group at a steady pace and making brief conversation with a woman that was walking beside her as they kept on going. Although she was trying to not appear on edge, it was clear to her that there was something out there watching them but she didn't know what it was. She was aware of his presence, but she didn't realize that it was not the group that had caught his attention but her. As she continued to move, her body tensed up from one of the men that was traveling with her to have made a pass at her that was not welcomed by her as she turned and snapped at him.

"Don't touch me."

He tensed up from where he was at seeing this human male making a pass towards the woman that had him following them to find out where she was heading to. It was taking all that he had in order to keep from doing what normal Yautjas would have done by now to someone who was threatening another that had them interested in. In his eyes, it would be too much of a risk right now to act on what he wanted to do. He would have another chance at making the man regret his actions if he chose to do the same foolish thing again. His gaze watched the man chuckle lightly at what she had said but kept his hands to his sides when she had chosen to walk a little quicker with the woman she had been talking to, putting distance between herself and him. He waited for her to walk by where he was before he proceeded to continue traveling through the trees. His speed picked up slightly when he heard the guide in the front calling out for the group to hear the best he could.

"The campground is right up here at the opening. Once we arrive to the area, you can set up your tents and fix everything that you need to have while the other guide and myself get to work on preparing some food for lunch for everyone before we go over a few things."

With the answer as to where she would be going to, Cohra chose to continue on with his movements through the trees now that he knew where they were traveling to and he would be able to observe where the woman would be setting herself up for her time there and come up with a plan to get a little closer to someone that drew him to them. He stopped his movements when he reached the last tree that there was for him to land on and watched as the group begun to move out into a private campground area with plenty of room for them to put up their tents, an area where a fire could be burned with them sitting around it, and a nearby river that would allow them to clean up in. His eyes watched her come back into his line of sight, and narrowed his gaze on her, watching her movements from where he was nestled.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own or have any part with the Predator franchise. I only wrote this story for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it. Also, this is my first attempt at doing a Predator fanfiction. Be nice.

Chapter Three

"I can't believe the nerve of that douche bag." Marion muttered under her breath as she proceeded to move in a direction to see about setting up her tent. "If he puts his hand on me again, I am going to make him regret it."

If it was one thing that she had an issue with, it was with how many men of the current age she was living in thought it was appropriate for them to put their hands on a woman without considering that the woman was not interested in them. What made it worse was that the men most of the time would be met with the woman telling him to stop but he would still keep doing what he wanted, taking her 'no' for a 'yes'. It was for those reasons she had distanced herself from being around the opposite sex out of having to deal with one of them wanting to push themselves onto her when it was not welcomed by her.

"It is a shame that there are not any real men left in the world."

She walked a few more feet before she settled on a spot in the area that would put her tent at a spot where it was halfway between the women and men and closer to the jungle that surrounded the area they were in. It would give her the space she needed from the others if she needed some time away from them and allow her to head off into the rainforest for some time alone if she wanted to be alone or get a headstart on working on her project for her professor that would be due when they returned back to the states.

"This looks good enough for me."

Her hands moved down to where she had secured her back on around her at her waist to ensure that it remained steady on her body during the course of their trip into the jungle to where they had gotten to. She maneuvered it down to the ground at her feet prior to bending over and unsnapping some buckles on the side of it that held her tent safely inside of a bag that it had come with. Marion moved herself over to a spot and proceeded to open up the bag to get her tent out when that feeling she was being watched crept over her once more and had her to momentarily stop the instance that she had laid the tent out before her with the poles nestled already where they needed to be.

 _I know that there is someone watching me. I can feel it._

Deciding to go with her gut, she turned herself around to look behind her to see one of the women that was in her group to be standing in a spot with a calm and friendly smile to her face. Her name was Bridget and she was the woman she had talked to some on the way to the campsite. Seeing that it was her had her to be at ease shortly before she spoke up to her.

"Oh. Hi Bridget."

"Is there something wrong, Marion?" Bridget asked, a bit alarmed at her being a little startled at her being there. "You look really nervous."

"Sorry. I just had a feeling that something was creeping up on me is all."

"Oh...I get it, Marion. I would have acted the same way myself if I was alone somewhere. Do you need any help with your tent?"

"I should be all right, Bridget. It is one of those tents that are already pre-assembled and don't really need a lot of attention to them, but I appreciate your offer."

"Okay. I'll be around if you need any help."

Marion gave a nod of her head towards Bridget shortly before she headed off and away from her in a direction. She turned her attention back onto the tent that was before her. She dusted her hands off, and begun the process of standing the tent up by the poles. It was not at all an easy venture for her to do it by herself, but she didn't want to ask for assistance after she had just told Bridget that she didn't need any help from her. Managing to get the poles to stand up on her side and securing them in place in the ground, she dusted her hands off and let out a soft breath of air as she spoke aloud to herself.

"Well, let me get to work on the other side to finish getting these poles in place and the stakes that go with them into the ground."

She reached over to where she had left the other two stakes beside her, but found nothing to be on the ground. Her eyes looked over to where she had left them to see nothing there.

 _That's really strange. I am sure that I had left them lying right next to me here so I could get them and get to work on the other side of the tent._

Feeling a little unsure, she stood up and glanced around the area she was in to see if she could locate where she might have misplaced them. Her attention drifted to the other side of the tent and was surprised at seeing that the other side of it was standing upright like the side she was at. This had her to move around to the other side of the tent she was going to be working on to find the poles fixed like they needed to be and the stakes to be firmly into the ground. The discovery had her feeling even more confused as she looked at it.

 _Did Bridget come back up here without me being aware of her presence? I am sure that if she had come up here that I would have heard her. If it wasn't her, who-_

Her eyes drifted down to a spot near where she had been standing to see something that had her moving down into a squatted position to get a closer look at it: A set of abnormal footprints. She looked at the closely from where she was nestled and noticed them to be wider than a normal human's foot and also longer. Her eyes could see the sign of what appeared to the tips of claw-like toes having dug into the earth.

"What in the..."

She was confused at what she was witnessing since this was nothing like she had ever encountered before and didn't know who or what this was that chose to assist her with putting her tent up. Standing upright, Marion turned her attention in the direction of the jungle and looked to it. She knew that there was something out there that had followed them there to their camp site, and for some reason that was unknown to her, it had chose her out of the others to assist. Her eyes lingered on the jungle for a few moments before she heard the others calling her over for lunch by the firepit where the guides had been cooking some food for them. Against her judgement, she turned away from looking to the jungle and made her way towards the others, still pondering as to who the owner of the footprints were and what their intentions were there at her group's camp site.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I only wrote this for entertainment purposes and will not be making any profit from it. Also, this is my first time writing a predator fanfiction. Be nice.

Chapter Four

Cohra watched the woman who he had heard another call Marion move away from where she had been at the side of her tent, looking right to the jungle that was nestled behind where she had decided to stay in her tent. He had been standing at the opening to the jungle, watching for her reaction to see how quickly she would notice that her tent had been finished in construction and if she observed her surroundings for any sign of someone being there unaware to her. He was pleasantly surprised when she not only was quick with discovering that someone had put up the other side of the structure but that a set of his footprints was right next to where she was standing displaying an abnormal appearance to them and that the owner of them possibly had come from and went back into the section of the rainforest that was behind where she was going to be camping at.

Normally, most humans that would come into the area were not quick with piecing it together that there was someone else there. They would only assume the ordinary reason being the cause for something that seemed a little strange at first. She was not like them. Marion was very aware of her surroundings and was able to tell if a set of prints were human or not in appearance. The more he studied her behind his shield, the more he felt a need to get that much more closer to the woman that had him feeling curious about her and becoming consumed with a yearning that rivaled his need to collect more trophies.

He waited for her to sit among her group before his body turned and headed off into the jungle. His body moved at a steady pace down one of several paths he had made for himself through the entirety of the area that the rainforest stretched out over the area. As he moved further into the jungle, he kept the shield up in order to prevent others from seeing him. There wasn't any humans around him at the moment, but he didn't want to take the risk of anyone catching sight of him and trying to capture footage of him that would bring unwanted attention onto his kind and himself, as well as those that would come out there with the intent to capture him or others of his kind to study and do experiments on.

For centuries, he had a massive clan that lived and thrived in the jungle without much issues from the humans in the area since they were peaceful towards them and even became mates to some of his clan members. There were not many of his kind in the area any longer and they all had went into hiding much like he did in order to try and limit as much exposure as they could after so many of them had become victim of some money hungry humans that wanted to make a fortune off of them and went so far as to take their lives, cut up parts of their bodies, and selling them at an insane price to laboratories for people to study on and take a look at this strange new species that had been existing on earth for a long time without much noise being made by others about them. Those that were left of his clan had been able to make homes for themselves deep in the jungle where no one would dare to go since it was home to the more dangerous and deadly of creatures that resided there in the rainforest.

Traveling down the path for a few more miles, Cohra brought himself to a stop at a where a hidden waterfall was nestled with a small pool of water nestled at the bottom of a overhanging cliff that he was standing on top of. He leaped down from where he had been nestled, and made his way around the outside edge of the pool of water. His frame made its way behind the wall of water pouring down from overhead and entered into an open tunnel that led out to an opening on the other side of it and also provided him with a hidden home for him to stay in when he didn't wish to be among his brothers. He used one of his claw-like hands to enter in a code on his device he wore on his wrist, having the shield to go down and expose himself. His tall and muscular form came into sight with his armor keeping him protected in areas that would be lethal to him if he were attacked by someone that wished to take him down. Cohra made his way over to a spot in the tunnel and sat himself down to have his back leaning back against one of the walls in the area.

He needed some time before he went on to where his hideout was nestled on the other side of the tunnel. His mind was going crazy ever since he had seen Marion out in the jungle and took the risk with assisting her with the tent that she was going to be residing in when someone being around could have noticed him being in the area if they had been paying attention. He was doing things that were not normal for him to be doing when it came to being around humans. Ever since he had saw her, there was a need for him to be around her even more than he already had, and the fact that she was back at the campground instead of there with him made it hard for him to keep from going back there and bringing her there himself. The more that he sat there in the privacy of the tunnel that was behind the waterfall that was pouring down, a thought came to the front of his mind that seemed to be a resolution to his problem.

He would return to the camp, capture Marion while others were not around, and bring her there to be with him to get rid of this yearning that he was experiencing from her not being with him. The need to have her at his side was more powerful than he was prepared for, and one that he couldn't ignore no matter how hard he could try to. Cohra would have Marion for himself, and there was no force that was going to prevent that from happening unless it wanted to be destroyed by his own hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it. Also, this is my first Predator fanfiction. Be nice.

Chapter Five

After having had a little lunch with the guides and the rest of her group, Marion made her way back inside of her tent with her pack that was nestled outside of it. She sat it down on the ground prior to kneeling by it and untying a couple of bindings on it that had her sleeping bag nestled on the bottom of it with a pillow for her to sleep on. She turned around towards a spot in her tent and laid her sleeping bag out prior to removing where her pillow was tucked inside of it. Her hands made sure it looked neat prior to going back over to her pack and seeing about getting her other things out that she needed to go ahead and get out into the open for her to use.

Reaching to where her digital camera was nestled, Marion suddenly remembered the strange footprints outside of her tent and knew that she had the chance to take the photo and then study it later on. She stepped out of her tent and walked around to where the prints had been to see them to be pretty fresh. Squatting down. She took up close shots of the foot, doing her best to get as much detailed photos of it to make sure that they were of high quality. Her eyes looked back to the screen on the backside of the camera and took the chance to make sure they were of good quality before she rose up.

 _There has to be an explanation as to what creature these belong to. Either it is a species that no one is aware of currently or it is of one that is centuries upon centuries years old and has been thriving without any detection out here in the rainforest._

Her hands guided the camera into one of the pockets of her shorts. She turned her attention to the jungle that was nestled within a walking distance of where her tent was nestled. There was something about it that called to her, pulling her towards it to explore it. She wasn't sure as to what it was, but there was something about it that had her feeling a pull to it, calling her to come to it. Her eyes lingered on it for a few more passing moments until she was disturbed from the feeling of hands moving onto her hips from behind. The sensation had her spinning around to see it was the very same man that was part of her group who thought it he had the right to touch her.

"I told you to leave me alone, Michael!" She snapped at him while her eyes glared at him. She maintained her expression of frustration with him while she found him to be responding to her with a cocky tone to his voice.

"You say one thing, but your body is saying another." He had a cocky smile on his face as his brown eyes looked at her in a way to try and undress her. He was one of the popular guys from her class who has managed to take every girl in their class to bed, but she was one that had refused him time and time again. "We are not back at the campus now. We can do whatever we want here."

"Get lost, Michael. I am not interested."

"I don't respond well to a 'no'."

"How about this for an answer then..."

Without missing a beat, Marion drove one of her knees hard into his abdomen. She watched him stumbled backwards a little, holding himself and working to catching his breath. The move would give her some time to get a headstart to get away from him. Her eyes glanced to the jungle for a brief moment, knowing that it was the safest place for her to turn to. Marion turned on her heel and raced towards it. She had herself running at a quickened pace in order to put distance between Michael and herself. Her eyes discovered a trail in the rainforest and decided upon herself to move down it in order to take it in hopes that it would lead her somewhere safer than where she had been. She headed down it for a little ways before she chose to stop and catch her breath for a moment. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest from her running from him, quickly.

"Get back here, Marion!"

The sound of Michael calling out her name and his footsteps getting closer to where she was had her adrenaline bursting wide open and herself racing off in a direction to get away from him as quickly as she could manage. She silently thanked her parents for having her to do track when she was in high school and in college since it was helping her at that moment with putting distance between Michael and herself. She managed to get a few more feet in her before she tripped over a root that had been sticking up out of the ground and falling down on her stomach. She pushed herself up from where she had landed and looked down to see where a pool of water was nestled with a waterfall nearby to it.

"There you are, Marion!"

She sat herself and looked over to see Michael at a distance, slowly stalking towards her. Moving herself to her feet the best she could, she tried to keep a mental memory of the fact that she didn't have a lot of room for her to stand before she would up go toppling down towards the ground below herself. Swallowing a lump down her throat, she decided to make this her final stand against him. She spoke to him with a firm tone in her voice as she focused on him with a look that could burn a hole through him.

"Back off, Michael! Go find you some other chick to get your kicks with because it is not going to be me."

"Your little friends are not here to keep me from doing what I want with you, Marion, and I am going to take what I want from you."

Her heart sank a little at the notion that this douche bag was planning on going so far as raping her just so he could brag to his friends about having had sex with her, the one woman in their class that hadn't experienced sex yet. She was trapped on the overhanging cliff with the only area being around her that was safe being a good drop below where she was nestled. It seemed like there was no way out of what was fixing to happen for her at that moment when she picked up on the sound of a strange clicking sound that seemed to be really close and noticed Michael stopping at the noise himself as he glanced around for the source of it while speaking aloud his thoughts.

"What in the hell was-"

Marion's eyes widened in shock as she saw the form of a massive creature in armor and scales to be standing right behind Michael's frame, having him to appear like a dwarf in size. He appeared out of nowhere and she could tell from his body language that he was not happy with Michael being there and how he was acting towards her. She struggled to speak up at the sight of this strange being to let Michael know there was someone behind him and chose instead to motion with her eyes towards him to turn around while she was frozen to the spot she was at, unwilling to be move even her hands to let him know they were not alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. This was only written for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from this whatsoever. Also, this is my first attempt at a Predator fanfiction. Be nice.

Chapter Six

Once the man who Marion had called Michael turned around to face him, Cohra didn't hesitate to wrap one of his claw-like hands around his throat and lifted him up high. He let out a roar from underneath his mask towards him as he looked down at him with a look of fear burning within his gaze due to seeing his life flashing in front of his eyes. Michael knew that he had the means to kill him and would do just that to someone who would make threats towards someone that he had chosen was his.

"Let me down!" Michael pleaded towards him as he pulled at the large hand that was wrapped his throat, tightening gradually over time. "Please let me go!"

 _As you wish._

Cohra hurled the man in the direction of where one of the trees was nestled in the jungle with such force that his body went right through the trunk of it, causing the tree to go crashing down in a direction and taking out some others in its way down. He found Michael's frame to not be moving from where he had landed due to the impact having took the air out of him and knocked him unconscious. His eyes lingered on him some before he turned his focus onto the woman that Michael had been after. His woman.

Marion looked to him from where she stood as her hands remained at her sides. She couldn't move at all from where she was nestled near the edge of the overlooking cliff from the moment that he had shown himself to her to during his encounter with her attacker. With her gaze fixated on him, she worked to keep her breathing pattern going as to keep herself from passing out due to shock of him having done everything he had managed to do in front of her, things that she had never knew of someone to be able to do.

 _I wasn't expecting to reveal my form to her so soon. I wanted a little more time for I did this. But...I guess that the fates have it predestined that this was meant to happen in the way that it has. It is time for me see if she is going to run and scream or stay and talk with me._

With her standing before him, Cohra made his way towards her. His movements were slow and deliberate. He wanted to take his time in his approach of her to ensure that he didn't scare her or send her running from him. No one was around to disturb the two of them. With Michael out cold for the time being, he would have the time he craved to be in the company of Marion. He needed to find out for himself if she would in fact remain there with him for a little while. Just being able to spend a few seconds with her there in his area near his home would be enough to satisfy his craving to be near her for a little while.

Reaching her body, he kept himself a few feet from her in order to not have her feeling anymore uncomfortable than she already was feeling from what Michael had planned to do with her. His gaze remained on her from behind his mask, soaking in her facial appearance and watching for her reactions to him being before her like he was. He was relieved to see that she hadn't made the move to try and run away or scream out in fear of him being there in front of her. That gave him a little bit of hope as he looked down on her. As he found her to start relaxing a little more and able to have some movement to her body, his superior hearing picked up on her voice that had been yelling at Michael to be speaking to him in a calm and appreciate tone.

"T-Thank you." Marion spoke to him, softly, as she gave a nod of her head towards him out of respect. "I was scared of what was to happen to me if he had managed to follow through on what he planned on doing to me. I am grateful that you were here to prevent that from happening."

Although the human language was not one he was born with, Cohra had been around humans enough to not only pick up several different forms of it but be able to respond back in the person's native tongue to some degree. He wasn't great at it since he was more accustomed to his native language, but he managed to speak some words and sayings that someone like Marion would be able to understand. Nodding his head towards her, he managed out a response back to her in a deep voice that had a clicking sound to it that was brought on by his mandibles underneath the mask he wore.

"You are welcome." He replied to her. His sentences were short, but they were full of the meaning as to the whole message he wanted to get out to her. "You are safe now. He will not hurt you again."

"My name is Marion. What is your name?"

"Cohra."

"Cohra? That is an interesting name." Marion glanced in the direction she had come from to see Michael still lying on the ground like he was. She looked back towards him from where she was standing as a soft breath left her mouth prior to speaking up. "Hopefully, he will not try to do that again."

"He will die if he does it again."

"D-Die?"

"He will not touch you again. I will take his head if he does."

He had an idea that his words might be startling Marion, but that didn't make him change his course of action with what he was saying to her. Cohra wanted her to see that he meant every word coming out of his mouth when it came to her safety and someone wanting to put their hands on her.

"I will not let any one touch you."

"Why would you go to the length of doing all this, Cohra?"

"You are my mate. You belong to me."

His voice had a slight shake to it as he revealed to her in that instance that he was claiming her openly. He had planned to do this at a later time with her, but it seemed like the moment was just right for him to do this. He watched her eyes widen a little from his proclamation towards her before he sensed that others would be coming to the area soon to look for her and would find her with him if he kept her for long despite wanting to keep her there with him for longer. Fighting against what he wanted, Cohra stepped to the side while looking to her and make a command towards her in a firm yet gentle way.

"They will be looking for you. Head back and I will come to you later."


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it whatsoever. Also, this is my first attempt at doing a Predator fanfiction. Be nice.

P.S. I will be going to bed once this chapter is done but I will be posting a new one in the morning when I wake up. :)

Chapter Seven

 _D-Did he just say that I am his mate?!_

Marion stood in complete shock at him having told her that she was his mate and that he was her mate although he had told her to head back to the camp since the others would be coming to look for her if she stayed any longer. She never expected to hear him speak to her in such a way that sounded almost like a decree that she was now his and belonged only to him. Not only that, but he was prepared to take out any man out of the picture that attempted to put their hand on her or go so far as to take her away from him. Cohra was determined to make sure that no one took her away from him.

It took her several moments to work through the shock that had taken hold of her in order for her to regain mobility in her legs so she could walk away from where she had been with him. She managed to get a few feet away from him before she found herself looking back towards him to find him watching her movements. Although being told by him that she was his did alarm her to some degree, there was something about him that spoke to her in a way that had her interested in him. He had said that she belonged to him but he was not pushing himself onto her like Michael had planned on doing before he intervened. He had respect for her to keep from doing something that would dishonor her by taking her when she was not willing for sexual intercourse to take place yet and it would dishonor himself if he forced his mate into something that she wasn't prepared for.

Marion looked to him for a couple more seconds before she pulled her attention away from him and proceeded to make her way onto the path some that she had used in order to get there to where his residence was nestled. Her eyes glanced over to where Michael was laying to see him starting to groan some from where he had been sent through the trunk of a tree and knocked out due to him having done what he attempted to do to her. Seeing him starting to show some life in him sent her hurrying down the trail that was before her out of fear of him coming to in time for him to come after her. Marion had managed to move several feet when the sound of Cohra's voice called out to her for her to hear clear as a bell, soothing her worries from her mind.

"He will not hurt you, Marion."

His statement towards her had her turning around from where she had gotten to in time to see Cohra standing in a spot on the trail, looking at her. Marion found him to be standing at attention. She gazed upon him from where she was nestled before her eyes looked to a fallen Michael and back to him in time to hear him speaking to her, making a vow to her.

"I will not kill him...yet. Head on to the camp. He will know to never come after you again."

 _Is it me...or does Cohra seem to resemble men from days long ago when men actually had value in women and didn't overstep their boundaries with them if they are not opening to their intentions?_

She found him resembling almost that of knights who lived by a code, and it left a strong impression on her. He had a strong view on honor and didn't wish to do anything or behave in a way that would cause him to tarnish it. Witnessing this from a being like Cohra gave her a sense of relief in knowing that he wouldn't do anything to her that would bring any type of pain towards her, and it also provided her with a feeling of respect by a man she had never been able to experience even though Cohra wasn't completely human.

Marion gave a nod of her head towards him so he could know from her that she understood and accepted what he said to her before her frame continued to move down the path she had been trailing down in order to get to where she had been. Her curiosity ate away at her, fueling a need to turn around and see what he was doing. It was wanting her to stay there and witness what he was going to do once Michael had come to and was up on his feet since it wanted to see if he would keep his word and not kill him unless he gave him a reason to do just that. As much as it wanted her to do just that, she kept herself moving down the trail that was before her as she got closer to her camp site.

Marion wasn't going to turn back around unless he had called out to her again. He had already told her that he would be coming to her later on. She knew that if he wanted her to stop where she was and come to him that he would have made it known to her that was what he wanted from her. She had to do this to show him respect in doing something that he asked of her and to show him that she could be trusted to follow a request he had made of her. She was going to be staying in the area for two weeks, and didn't wish to start it on bad terms with a being like Cohra being around that could easily snap any one of her group, including herself, like a twig on the jungle floor if he felt like it.

Reaching the opening that she had entered the rainforest through, she stepped back out into the campground area to find the others having conversations with one another by the firepit area. They were laughing and giggling to one another, completely unaware as to what had occurred in the jungle with Michael, Cohra and herself. She watched Bridget wave to her, motioning her to join them. It was a relief that they were not aware as to the dangers that lurked in the rainforest and that Cohra's presence wasn't known to them for the time being. Giving a nod towards Bridget, Marion glanced once more to the jungle, wondering about what was going on at that moment between Cohra and Michael, before making her way over to where Bridget and the others were waiting on her to join them as the sun was starting to slip down some in the sky as early evening was approaching.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I only wrote this story for entertainment purposes and will not be making any profit from it whatsoever. Also, this is my first attempt at a Predator fanfiction. Be nice.

P.S. Thank you all for the wonderful comments of support for this fanfiction.

Chapter Eight

While Marion was settling back into the camp with the other members of her group, Cohra remained nestled in a spot in the jungle, watching over the form of Michael on the ground as he was starting to regain consciousness from him being thrown through a tree and landed on the ground a bit violently due to him making it know that had the intention of forcing himself onto Marion, his chosen mate.

The man that lied at his feet was quite lucky to only have gotten thrown through an old tree. With the rage that was burning in him at that time, he could have proceeded to strip him of his human skin and hang him from one of the trees in the deepest part of the jungle as a sign for what happens to those who anger his kind. He also had the means of simply ripping his head from his body with his spinal cord in tact and using them as he saw fit. If Marion had not been in the area and witnessing what he was doing, he would have been much more violent towards Michael and allow his unbridled anger to be out in full display.

His hands clenched at his sides a little as he watched the man's eyes starting to flutter a little and his body slowly started to regain its mobility. He wanted to still let his anger out and make this human regret his decision in attempting to hurt someone that he had started to care for despite knowing very little about Marion. If they were going to be in the area for a little while, there would be more opportunities for him to exact revenge to fullest extent on him if he chose to make another try at forcing himself onto her or hurting her in any way and he becomes aware of it. Cohra had his hands to relax at his sides while Michael moved to sit up and froze at finding him to be standing in a spot watching over him. Keeping his eyes on him, he had one of his arms to lift up with one of the fingers of the claw-like hand to be pointing in a direction and spoke to him in a way that sounded more like an order coming from a drill sergeant in the army.

"GO!"

Cohra had no patience at all for this pathetic human after what he had done. If he valued his life at all, he would not make any attempt to anger him or he would pay the price for his actions.

Keeping his gaze on him, he lowered his hand back down to his side as his body rose to his feet. He noticed him to be having a little bit of a limp towards him from the rough fall that he suffered when his body was sent flying through the air and right through the base of a tree that needed to cut down a long time ago. He watched Michael turn his attention towards where he was before he found him speaking to him with pain in his cocky voice.

"If you think that is going to stop me, you are dead wrong, you ugly mother-"

Cohra had his blades that were embedded in an sleeve on his arm to come shooting out as he thrusted his arm towards him, leaving just a few inches to spare from them slicing into his neck. He watched Michael's eyes bug out from seeing that he was being quite serious at that moment with the intent on killing him. As he had his full and undivided attention at that moment, he brought his masked face closer to his and responded to his statement in a way that would have even his brothers to be a little apprehensive.

"This is a warning. You hurt Marion or try to come after me, I will kill you. You have one chance."

He wanted so badly to slice Michael's body at that moment, but he had to restrain himself. There were others in the area and it would bring unnecessary attention on him if he was to kill him at that moment. He would allow him to have a pass for the time being, but he would not be so forgiving to him if he chose to come after Marion or himself for a second time. If he was that foolish, he would do to him what he should have done when he had slammed his body through a tree. He would have more chance to do what he saw fit with this pathetic man should he anger him.

Retracting the blades back to where they came from, Cohra made another gesture with his hand in the direction of the path that Marion had taken in order to get to the waterfall for him to follow back on. His attention remained on the now frightened Michael as he spoke once more in his deathly serious tone.

"Now...Get out of here."

His gaze watched him give several quick nods all at once while he struggled to run out of the area due to the pain that he was in. He watched him move on down the path, wondering if his fear tactics with him would have him to be intimidated to try and hurt Marion again or challenge him for her. It was a gamble to let him live after what he had done, but he chose to do this in order for him to return to the others and not raise any suspicion. He had been living in the area for a very long time and had learned that it is best to live under the radar from others so they would not be aware of someone's existence.

While he remained standing in the spot, his mind drifted back to Marion and wondering how she was doing back at the camp with the other people. He hoped that she was doing well despite after having witnessed seeing Michael being tossed by him like a rag doll and being informed by him that she belonged to him. Cohra planned to go see her when the sun went down and see about bringing her back to the area with himself in hopes of introducing her to his surroundings that he has grown up around and working on forging more of a stronger bond between the two of them than the one had started from announcing his claim over her.

His thoughts remained on his mate while he took note of the time of the day and saw it was already getting late. He needed to track down something to eat since he hadn't ate anything for a large portion of the day since he had spent it focused on Marion. If he was to keep his strength up, he needed to eat something. Cohra typed in a set of codes on his other arm for his invisibility shield to come up over himself. He took one more glance down the path that he would take later on to return to his mate prior to heading off into the jungle in search of food for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. This was written only for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from this whatsoever.

Chapter Nine

As the sun was dipping lower in the sky, the group was starting to gather once more around the fire pit after the guides had decided on them having some fish that one of them had caught during the down in a river that wasn't far from the campsite. Marion was nestled with Bridget on one side of her and another female on the other side of her, chit chatting with them some when she was presented with an opening to join in on the conversation with them. She still had on the outfit she had on earlier and hadn't changed into clothes that she had brought with her to wear to bed that night like some of the others had already done. While she was sitting with Bridget, she noticed the form of someone approaching them at a distance. It was only after a few moments that she realized that it was a hurt Michael who was coming up with a noticeable expression of fear on his face.

 _Holy shit! Look at the look on Michael's face. Did Cohra do something to him after I had left?_

She watched him getting closer while one of the guides rushed towards him as the other was working on giving out the fish to the others that she was sitting with. Her gaze could tell that the man was concerned for Michael since he was in charge of their safety during their time there in the Amazon rainforest. Her eyes moved away from them to the man who had brought her a dinner for her to eat and accepted it with a nod of her head to him. She held the paper plate on her lap while she used a fork that was provided for her to partake in the food before her. Her eyes glanced up to see Michael being assisted over to where the men were nestled to sit down on a spot that would put him a little ways from herself. She watched him glance to where she was with a little bit of hesitance there while one of the men spoke up out of surprise at his condition.

"What in the hell happened to you, Michael? You look like you had an encounter with something that wanted you dead."

 _You have no idea how right you are on that assumption there._

Marion looked back down to her food after the brief moment of making eye contact with the person who had the intent of trying to rape her prior to Cohra having intervened and kept him away from her. While her attention was on partaking of the fish that was on the plate, she listened to him give an answer to the guy with his normal tone of voice with a little bit of a shake to it that was probably due to the pain that he was under at the moment.

"I had a little encounter with some of the wild life out in the jungle, and I ended up falling down a slope pretty hard." Michael smiled a bit despite his discomfort he was under as he spoke up. "I put the beat down on it and it ran off with its tail tucked between its legs."

She struggled to keep from both laughing out loud from the lie he was telling others for them to think that he had fought with some wild beast in the rainforest and won the battle with it and snapping at him to tell everyone the truth as to what really happened out there in the jungle.

 _He is a real asshole. Michael didn't battle with some animal like a panther or tiger and won against it. He got his ass kicked by Cohra when he attempted to ramp me on an overlooking area when he was tossed completely through the trunk of an old tree and was knocked out cold. He is lucky that he didn't end up losing his life for what he had tried to do to me._

Once she was done with her plate with several others, she handed her trash over to one of the guides who had a trash bag for them to put the items into. She dusted her hands off from where she was and proceeded to stand up from where she had been when Bridget spoke up to her at wanting to leave them.

"Are you already heading to bed, Marion?" She asked her. "We are planning on telling each other scary stories tonight."

"Thanks, but no thanks Bridget." Marion replied to her. She chose a calm and friendly tone to use towards her and the others as she spoke to her. "I am just wanting to go to my tent and see about relaxing with a good book to read before I head off to sleep for the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe tomorrow night I will join in."

"Fair enough. It is probably best for us to not be up too late anyways since the guides are talking about taking us all on a hike in the jungle tomorrow so we can photograph pictures of the wild life."

She gave a nod of her head to the others and started to walk around the group. Her gaze moved over to where Michael was and saw him glancing to her with a brief expression of fear in his eyes as he looked to her. She knew that Cohra had put the fear in him when he came to from being knocked out by him, and the notion of trying to get his hands on her was not on his mind for the time being at least since it would be a death sentence if he tried to do just that. Removing her eyes from the others, she proceeded to make her way towards the direction of her tent in hopes of just getting into the comfortable pajamas she had brought with her to put on. She eased herself inside of her tent since she had left the door open and begun to zip it up on the inside of it, gently.

 _Well...I believe that I am ready after the day that I have had to call it a night, and curl up in my sleeping bag for a good night's rest._

Marion had experienced one hell of a day from what she had been through. She had to deal with a guy that was wanting to rape her and having a being named Cohra claim her as his mate. It seemed almost like something out of a strange science fiction novel she would come across online or in a comic book store. A soft sigh of air escaped from her mouth as the tension in her shoulders seemed to disappear for a fleeting moment before a familiar clicking sound alerted her that she was not alone in her tent. Taking in a breath of air, she turned herself around and found Cohra appearing what seemed to be out of nowhere right in front of her eyes with his frame being slightly hunched over to keep from the top of his head touching the roof of the tent. His appearance there in her tent had her voice unable to make its way out of her mouth and she found him taking the opportunity to speak up since she couldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I only wrote this story for entertainment purposes only and no profit will be made from this whatsoever.

Chapter Ten

"Marion..."

Cohra spoke her name to her with the syllables rolling out of his mouth that was on the other side of the mask he was wearing. His tall frame towered over hers in the tent that was only so tall and caused him to be hunched over slightly as to limit any noticeable movement, preventing any of the members of her group from seeing something moving around inside of it that stood much taller than the structure. He gazed down at the shocked look upon her face at finding him to have been waiting there for her to return to her tent. He stood at attention as he watched her slowly start to regain her composure and speak back to him with the feelings of shock still residing there within her tone.

"Cohra, it is a little dangerous for you to be here like you are." She whispered to him. "The guides could have picked up on your arrival here and-"

"They know of me."

His response to what she was saying was met with her abruptly stopping what was coming out of her mouth. She looked to him in awe from where she was nestled as he listened to her new choice of words that exposed her feelings of surprise at his news.

"The guides are aware of you, Cohra?"

He gave a nod of his head towards her in the form of a silent 'yes' instead of verbalizing it.

"How are they aware of you, Cohra?"

"They live near here and aware of my kind."

"Your kind? Are there more of-"

Cohra picked up on some movement outside of her tent and moved his gaze to the doorway of her tent she had come through. The shifting of his focus brought the question she was going to ask him to an abrupt stop out of a hidden fear that someone was approaching her tent. He pressed a couple of different buttons on the scanner before he used his vision to be able to detect that the source of the noises were that of the campers that had come with Marion to be moving off to their tents. His attention gradually moved over to a spot to see Michael telling one of his friends goodnight prior to looking in the direction of where Marion's tent was located. He picked up on that he was still contemplating on pursuing her even after the threat of his life ending from the manner that he was looking over at them.

The visual he was getting caused him to have his blades in one of his sleeves to come shooting out due to a need to not only protect his mate but to also kill the one that wished to take her from him. Marion belonged to him, and he was determined to make sure that no one would take her from him. He watched Michael turn towards his tent and make his way inside of it prior to zipping it shut. Once he was inside his structure, a soft sound escaped from Cohra's mouth shortly before his blades retracted back in his sleeve. His attention drifted back to Marion to find her looking at him with a little nervousness at what she had just witnessed. He used the same hand to reach out towards her face to see about not only touching her soft skin but to also help her with the uncertainty that was plaguing her mind when it came to him.

His approach to touch a side of her face was slow and steady to ensure that he didn't scare her or have her to be apprehensive towards him. He watched her shrank back slightly as his tips of his claws made contact with her skin. Her reaction had him to pull his hand back slightly to a point. He waited for her to relax and look back to him before he spoke to her once more. He took in a breath of air prior to proceeding to his move his hand a little more closer towards her face once more. His gaze watched her not pulling away as his fingers made contact with her fair complexion. As he started to cup more of her face in his palm, Cohra found her eyes gazing up to him from where she stood before him.

Her emerald green eyes were unlike any jewel he had come across or any feeling from a prize kill he had made during his time there in the Amazon rainforest. They were a treasure to behold and he would be content with the idea of looking into those eyes for as long as time allowed for the two of them have to have each other.

He was planning to make use of their time to the full advantage he had with her during her time camping there in that area and well after her trip was over when he would have her to become his mate with the consummation of their union with one another. With his focus being on her, he spoke to her in a soft whisper to where she could be the only to hear him.

"Come with me. I wish to show you something."

Slipping his hand from her face, he found her to be a little unsure at first as he moved towards the rear door of the tent. He looked back to her to see her contemplating on it possibly from the idea of someone from her group discovering her to be missing from her shelter during the night but still wishing to go with him without having the words to come out to the open. Cohra turned to the tent door that was before him and noticed where there was a zipper at the bottom on the side. He gently grabbed onto the clasp between two of his claws and managed to guide it to have the doorway be open without ripping the light fabric that didn't stand much of a chance against someone like himself.

Standing back upright, Cohra turned towards the woman that was his mate and extended one of his hands to her with the palm reaching out towards her. He watched her eyes move towards his hand that was presented for her to take as he spoke up to her once more with a need for her to come with him rising to the surface of it.

"Marion...Come with me."

He watched her survey the options that were presented to her. Her body language was still not sure as if she should take a risk to go off with him since she barely knew him and didn't know anything about him or his kind. As he looked upon her, he noticed her to be focusing on his hand as one of her hand lifted from her side and slipped her palm against his own before she looked up to him. The sensation of her skin against his caused a sound of contentment and pleasure to escape through his mandibles behind his mask that kept his face hidden from sight of others and provided him with extra protection. Cohra wrapped his claw-like fingers around the outside of her hand and guided the two of them out the back door towards the very path in the jungle that had led her to him earlier on that day.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from this whatsoever.

Chapter Eleven

 _What in the hell am I doing with going off into the jungle at night with Cohra?!_

Marion found herself troubled by her decision to head off into the jungle with the being that had saved her from Michael's rape attempt and who had claimed her as his mate. She wasn't sure as to where he was taking her to or what was to happen to her when they got to where he wanted to take her to. Besides that, she had no idea if Michael would go to her tent once everyone had went to sleep to find her missing and piece it together that she had taken off into the jungle, having him to come after her.

 _Who is to say that someone is not going to come after me and end up fighting Cohra and I together? This is dangerous for the two of us to be doing this. It is a risk for us to do this. Someone will catch onto something going on and I have a bad feeling that it will not turn out good._

She did her best to move with him through the darkness of the jungle since her eyesight was only really good in the daytime and it was hard for her to be able to watch out for any snakes that could be slithering around in the shadows of the trees. Her eyes moved to Cohra to see him looking ahead as he was leading them deeper into the jungle while keeping a grip onto her hand that had accepted his outstretched one. Drawing in a breath of air, Marion released it out of her mouth prior to speaking up to break the momentary silence between the two of them.

"Cohra, where are we going?"

Her curiosity as to where he was bringing her to came out in her question she posed to him. She wasn't sure as to where he was leading them to, but she wanted to know since it would allow her to be able to have some idea as to the location and give her some piece of mind since she had been troubled with knowing that they were taking off into the jungle behind her tent for him to show her something. What that was remained a complete mystery to her. She kept moving with him until she noticed them arriving to the same overhanging bluff she had gotten to earlier that day. Her eyes glanced around at the area they were in prior to focusing back on him when she heard his response.

"My home."

 _His home? He has a home way out here in the middle of the rainforest among all the different animals and where someone could find out about his kind?_

His response to her seemed to only confuse her more since it seemed to be a gamble for him to have a home somewhere that a traveler in the area could come across and discover his kind to be residing there in the wild part of the jungle. She watched him release her hand as he walked up to the edge of the ledge and leap down. Her heart jumped up in her chest at him having chosen to leap down and out of sight. Racing to the edge, she looked down to see him perfectly fine and looking up to her. She watched him motion her to jump down to him and found the notion of herself leaping down a little daunting on her at first, exposing her fear at the notion in her voice.

"I-I don't know, Cohra." Her voice trembled its way out of her mouth towards him. As she looked to him, she found him calling up to her in a tone that attempted to sooth her worries from her mind.

"Trust me, Marion."

What if you don't catch me?"

"I will catch."

 _I hope you are right on that._

She tried to prepare herself for the jump down from where she had been standing on the ledge since it was a big task for her to take in order for her to get down to where he was nestled. Drawing in a breath of air, Marion released it out as she jumped down from where she had been standing and found herself falling down to where he had been standing. Her eyes were shut as she didn't want to have them open to see herself missing him and hitting the ground when she reached it. The sensation of her body making contact with something that was both warm and cold caused her to open her eyes and was surprised to find herself being cradled by Cohra in his arms. The warmth came from his scaley skin and the coolness was from the feeling of the metal armor that he had on his bed. She looked to him while her ears listened to his voice having a bit of a playful sound to it.

"Told you so."

The answer had her letting out a soft giggle without her being aware of what she was doing at first. As she gave a little laugh, Marion was surprised to hear him letting out a laugh of his own as he eased her down onto her feet and took her hand once more. She moved with him along the edge of the pond of clear blue water that was nestled there from a waterfall coming down over the top of it. Her eyes lingered on it while she listened to him speak to her.

"My home is not far from here now."

"Are you sure that it is safe for me to be out here with you, Cohra?" Marion still felt a little unsure about her presence there with him."I don't want the others to be aware of you and cause them to make a big deal about your kind, bringing unwanted attention to you."

"No one has ever found my home before and survived."

 _Well, that's reassuring...in a way._

Making her way to behind the waterfall, she noticed a tunnel for them to travel down with an opening ahead of them that seemed to be getting bathed in light coming down from the heavens. The sight was a curious one for her to take part in. She moved at a slow and steady pace with him down the tunnel that had been carved out of rock. Her mind started to ponder on the sight she was to encounter when she got to the other side of the opening. Would she come across something that was terrifying to the imagination or something that would take her breath away when she came into contact with it? Reaching the opening, Marion stepped out of it with Cohra and fluttered her eyes at the sight before herself.

Light from the moon overhead lit the entire area, providing a source that allowed her to see the area, through an opening at the top of what seemed to be a rock ceiling. There was all different types of plant vegetation from flowers to trees that were similiar to the ones that are scattered throughout the entire area. A rock wall seemed to circle the place, giving it safety from anyone trying to make an attack on him from behind his home. There was only one way in and that was through the opening at the waterfall. Moving her eyes over the area that seemed to be like her ideal of a private paradise, Marion noticed what seemed to be a strangely shaped home in the form of a flying device with vines, flowers and moss scattered around on it. The sight brought her to look towards Cohra from where she stood with him and had her to ask a single question that she knew the answer to already.

"Is that your home, Cohra?"

"Yes." He replied. "What do you think?"

"I think this area is absolutely beautiful." She looked back to the area that the moon was showering with its rays. She couldn't hide back the feelings of awe and wonder at seeing a place like what she was seeing from the light coming down overhead. Her attention gradually moved over towards a darken spot and her eyes started to adjust to the darkness enough to where they widened in horror at seeing what appeared to be a large pile of skulls that were stacked up in a way to almost show off what he had done. The sight had her to freeze for a moment and able to look back to him to ask about them. A few more moments had past before she registered his hand to leave hers and turn her head to look at him. Gazing up towards his face, she listened to him speak to her while her eyes looked to him in confusion as to what she just saw in a place that had such natural beauty all around it.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. This story has been written for purely entertainment reasons and no profit will be made from it whatsoever.

Chapter Twelve

"Marion, those skulls belong to those who came here with the intent of killing me...and failed in doing so." He said, explaining it to her. "I am a Yautja, a predator being that has lived on this planet for many centuries and who has defended itself against all sorts of beings who have wanted to exterminate myself whether it be an animal...or a human being."

He saw in her eyes that the momentary bliss she was experiencing from the overall beauty of the area he was residing in was interrupted by the visual of his trophies that he had collected over the years of secretly residing in the jungle. There had been others who had come for his head for either sport or they were hired by another source in order to bring him down, and he had made sure that they were not successful of it. His brothers had also been targeted but they were quick like he was in taking down anyone and anything that attempted to take their lives. Moving his hand to cup a side of her face as it did earlier, Cohra eased his forehead down to rest against hers and spoke words to her to help her be at ease.

"I can promise you though that nothing like that will ever come to you. The only one that might have to pay that severe of a price is Michael, and I look forward to when that day comes so I can do to him what I wanted to do earlier."

"Cohra," Marion asked, "do you kill humans?"

"Only those who threaten me with their weapons. I do not kill anyone that is unarmed, weak, elderly...or women and children. The only ones that have to worry about me killing them is those who come here looking to kill me with whatever weapon they bring along with them to do the job."

Every word that left his mouth was the truth. He had never taken the life of anyone that was unarmed, weak, elderly, or who was a woman or a child. It was against his code to do anything like that towards someone who wasn't coming at him with the intent to take his life. For his brothers and himself to do something as heinous as to murder a human who wasn't wishing to take their life and showed them respect would bring dishonor and shame to them and they would be dealt with in a very violent and lethal manner. He had to deal out such punishments centuries ago when there was many young bloods in the area and they thought it was fun for them to go after the villagers who meant them no harm so they would see that there was a price to pay for something as vile as what they had done.

Keeping his focus on her, he watched her slowly start to relax in front of him and the fear that had been in her eyes towards him to be slowly disappearing. His gaze noticed her give a nod of her head to show she understood what he said to her. A soft sound that was one he released when he was content escaped from his mandibles as his hand that was on her face caressed her soft skin with his scaley complexion on the palm of his hand. He gazed at her as he eased his head back from where he was nestled for a few moments before he broke their silence.

"You are safe with me, Marion."

He eased his hand from her face and took a small jump down onto the ground. Cohra turned back around to look up at her and motioned for her to lean down towards him so he could assist her from where they had been. He waited for her to lean down just enough to where he could assist her down onto the ground beside himself. His hand found its way back to the one of hers that he had been holding onto and proceeded to move them in the direction of the strangely shaped place that was his home while it was covered on the outside with different forms of vegetation, having it to blend in almost with the rest of the scenery. His tall frame guided her up to a wall of thick grass that was over a section of it. He lifted up his other hand and pressed it into a area on it, causing a door to be revealed as it slid open. His eyes glanced back at her to find her in awe of what she was witnessing at that moment with him. The sight brought a smile to his face underneath his mask.

The way that humans viewed strange things in wonder also had his kind, including himself, to find amusement from. Things that were hidden right in front of their eyes revealing themselves having themselves shocked by the discovering reminded them almost of when one of the young bloods being introduced to different matters of hunting when it came time for them to go out for the first time on their own without the help of an elder to guide them in the way they needed to take out those who were showing themselves to be a fitting challenge for them. Witnessing her to be in the same kind of wonder brought a smile to his face as he spoke to her.

"Welcome to my home, Marion."

He guided her over the threshold of of it moments before turning to a section in the place and pressing his palm down against a section, having the door to slide back into place and seal them off to the world outside. With it just the two of them there, he moved over to another spot and typed in a code in an opened panel, having all the lights to come on at the same time to reveal the inside of the place to be that of a space craft and a home at the same time for someone to live in. His attention drifted back over to her as to watch her reactions better now that the lights were on and darkness was gone for the time being. He watched her do a little spin in a spot before turning her gaze back over to him as she let her surprise for what she was seeing come out into her voice.

"Is...Is this a ship for you to travel in, Cohra?"

"It is, but I haven't flown it in a long time." He walked up to her. "My brothers reside nearby in their own ships, and have their areas set up in a way that is fitting for themselves."

"How many more of you are there, Cohra?"

"There is just a few of my brothers and myself that reside in this area, but there are many more of my kind that live in different areas of the galaxy that your kind is just now exploring and coming to understand there is a possibility for lifeforms, such as myself, outside of your solar system."

"Do you reside in your ship as your home as to be prepared should the time come that you have to leave Earth and go somewhere else?"

"Yes...and you will be going with me should I have to do that."

"I...I will?"

"You are my mate, Marion. You belong with me as I belong with you."

"Does your kind have rules about inter-species relationships, Cohra?"

"None that I really care about." One of his hand came up to caress a side of her face gently as he looked at her. He gazed upon her natural beauty that the lights of his home accentuated more at that moment than the moonlight had done. She was a living work of art that needed to be cherished, and he would make certain that would happen with him around. Soft sounds of pleasure started to make themselves known a little more coming out of his mandibles as his hand started to trail down the side of her face to the nape of her neck. He watched as her eyes started to shut some from his gesture and he picked up on her body letting off a very slight smell that she was starting to become aroused from what he was doing to her. The tips of his claws lightly traced down her neck as his voice whispered to her with a burning need coming out in almost a growl. "The only thing I care about right now in taking care of...is you, Marion."


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I do not own or have anything do with the Predator franchise. I have wrote this for entertainment purposes only and no profit will be made from this whatsoever.

Chapter Thirteen

 _What in the hell is wrong with me? i shouldn't be getting turned on by him. He is a species that is from a galaxy that is probably millions of light-years outside of this galaxy and I am a human female. Besides, I am sure that there are females of his kind and that they are on a whole different level than I am. Why would he want anything to do with a woman like me?_

Marion struggled with conflicting emotions in her towards the being that stood in front of her, using the tip of one of his clawed fingers to trail down her skin on her throat in a way that lit a fire in her that was unlike anything that any other man had attempted to do in her. There was something in the way that he was with her that seemed to have her blood racing and her heart going at speeds that were unlike anything else she was aware of. As much as she wanted to try and talk some sense into her with how he was being with her, there was nothing that could chase away the rising sensations of desire that had started to course through her body.

Her eyes remained closed as she took in the sensations of his claw making its way down her neck more to the tops of her shoulders the straps of her tank top were located it. She absorbed all that he was doing at that moment to her, wanting to take it all in. As she was nestled where she was standing, her skin begun to tingle all over from his touch starting to travel over to her arms and work down a side of it, gently. The efforts he was making with her made her squirm on the inside some due to him taking his time with her.

He wasn't rushing things at all with her like how most human men were with women. There were a lot of her friends that she had back home who would complain about their guys just wanting to get right to having sex and then they don't want want to do anything afterwards. They wouldn't even do anything before they had sex. Not even kissing or caressing them like she was getting at that moment. She was pleasantly surprised that Cohra was doing this with her but at the same time it was a struggle within herself due to how he was being slow and almost methodical with his approach on her.

It rivaled a feeling of being tortured at how he was being with her. She couldn't take what he was doing to her and all that he was doing was just touching her with the tip of a claw on his hand. It was just enough of a feeling that it had her experiencing an arousal unlike anything else when a man had tried to touch her hand or shoulders. He had such an impact on her that there was no doubt to her that his presence had her yearning for things that she never dreamed for herself to want from someone who was from another planet and who was older than many of the civilizations that had existed on Earth.

 _How can this even be possible? How can I be wanting something more from Cohra? He is a predator, someone that hunts on different planets after things or people that he views as a challenge for him to conquer. He is a murder while I have never killed anything in my life. How is this possible for me to fall for someone who is the exact opposite of myself?_

She eased her eyes open when she discovered one of his hands getting hold of one of hers again. Her eyes watched as he interlocked his fingers in-between her own before she brought her focus back onto his masked face just as he spoke to her in a calm manner as he had previous to him having brought her there.

"We have all the time in the world to spend with one another, Marion." He said with a little bit of lust lingering on the surface of his tone. He couldn't hide his own feelings and desires for her that had been awakened from the two of them being there in his home with one another. "There is no need for us to rush into something unless we are both prepared for what it will bring if we do go further beyond what we have done here already."

Her heart sank a bit when she heard what he had said to her, and knew without a doubt that he was suggesting the idea of the two of them having sex with one another at some point. That was something she was not prepared for with him. She was't even sure if his anatomy would match her own since he was not a human like herself. How would they have sex with one another if he was a Yautja and she was a human female? She guessed that he picked up on her nervousness since he chose to speak up before she could get out any words.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Marion. Although I am not a human, I have the necessary...parts needed for you and myself to have sex with one another and consummate our union to one another when the time is right."

 _Well...Right there is my answer._

"However, like I said, there is no reason to rush into things with one another until it is the right moment with one another."

"Um...You mentioned that you wished to show me something." She immediately regretted the choice of words she had said to him because she didn't mean for it to come across as her wanting to change the subject with him and that she didn't wish to go that far with him. She was just not sure as to how to respond to him after everything had happened so far during their time together. "Was it just your home that you wanted me to see or was there something else you wanted me to see?"

Remaining where she was standing before him, her eyes glanced down to find his hand leaving hers that it had been holding onto and reaching up to a side of his mask. She watched him starting to get a hold of one of the cords that was attached to the mask as he spoke to her in a low and firm tone with his mandibles causing his voice to have a unique sound to it on its way out.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. This story was only written for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from this whatsoever.

Chapter Fourteen

"There is one more thing I wish to show you."

Cohra spoke his words with determination while his hands unhooked his mask from where it had been nestled to his face. Besides bringing her there to show his home, he had also brought her there for a final test to see if she was in fact the right woman to be his mate. He wanted her to see what his face looked like behind the mask that he wore as a shield from anyone that chose to shoot bullets at his head. This would be the deciding factor if she was to be his or if she was meant for someone else. If she was disgusted by his appearance, there would be no way that he could make her stay with him since it would be a dishonorable thing to do. If she was not repulsed by his appearance and chose to stay there despite how he looked without the mask, it would be a clear indicator that he had made the right choice with having her to be his mate.

Once he had undone his mask from where it had been attached to him, he used his hands to lift up to unhook itself from a final spot on his face. His hands guided the the mask down, exposing his Yautja face to her for the very first time. He watched her have a look of shock on her face at finding him having a mouth that possessed mandibles with several sharp teeth that was clear in sight of her eyes and his pitch black eyes fixated onto her piercing emerald green ones. He held the mask in his right hand as he looked to her from where he stood with himself exposed to her, and waiting to see what she was to do now with the mask no longer there to keep his appearance a secret to her.

Intially, he found her to have the look as if she would truly be disgusted with what she was seeing since he was not at all human in facial appearance. He had begun planning on putting the mask back on and escorting her back to her tent in defeat at the notion that she was to be his mate after all. His hand had went to move when his body stopped his motion at the sight of Marion making the choice to step a little closer to himself. He watched her reach up with one of her hands a little timidly, matching how his hand had been when he had reached to touch her face for the first time. She was scared to do something wrong and upset him with what she was doing.

In his eyes, though, there was nothing that she could do in his eyes that would upset him or have him outraged. She was growing closer to him over their short time with one another, and her curiosity of him was leading her to be pulled to him. There was nothing more that he could asked for than to be able to experience her touch against his skin like his had done to hers along her face, neck and down her arms. To be able to feel her fingertips dancing across the scaley complexion that covered his body was something that would truly have his fire burning inside of him for her to reach levels to where he couldn't turn away from it.

Keeping his eyes on hers, a soft noise of pleasure left his mandibles at the feeling of her fingers lightly touching the skin of his face near his mandibles. The sensation had him closing his eyes for a moment, wanting to take in what she was doing to him. Chills that were much stronger than anything else he had possibly thought of before coursed through his body and reached the part of his being where his passions were kept. The flame that was burning there started to increase in size and heat from Marion's hand making contact with his face. He eased his eyes opened as her palm rested against a side of it, and gazed down into her eyes that were looking up to him with a look of awe and interest for him. Holding the stare with her, one of his hands came up to rest on a side of her face in a similiar way as his forehead pressed down against hers. He drew in a breath of air and released it out as he spoke softly to her in a brief way that drove his thoughts on the situation to where they needed to be.

"Marion, you are my mate. You will be protected, cared, and loved by me in ways that no other man could possibly think to do for you."

He held the stare with her as he found her drawing in a breath of air herself before he found her making a response to him that he wasn't expecting to hear from her given their short time together.

"Cohra," She said, "despite the fact that we haven't really known each other for a long period of time and that we are two different species of beings...there is something about you that pulls me to you. I am not sure what you can equate that down to, but it is safe to say...I don't think there would be any one else that I would rather be standing with right now in the middle of the night deep in the jungle then with you right now."

Her choice of words to him gave him the strength to do something that he wanted to do from the moment that he had seen her. Feeling strong with the belief that she wanted this as much as he did, Cohra drew her in more to him with his other hand moving up to press against the small of her back to have her against him. With their bodies touching one another, he shifted his hands around her to where he could embrace her, openly and warmly, like a mate would do to show their feelings for the other in a way that was non-sexual but still just as potent. Cohra found her following his lead without question and guiding her arms around to have her hands resting on his upper back. The sensation of her fingers on his back brought him to close his eyes as he held her within his arms, taking in her presence and the knowledge that he had made the right decision with having chosen her as his mate.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this story for entertainment purposes only and no profit will be made from this whatsoever.

Chapter Fifteen

Time seemed to slow down for the two of them as they stood with one another in the privacy of his home with his arms wrapped around her body and hers being around himself. There was nothing else on her mind other than to focus on her time spent with Cohra and an unspoken bond that had been hidden being brought to the surface. The longer that she stood there with him, the more she wished to remain there with him through the night despite knowing that she would have to return to her tent before dawn break.

Slowly, she started to ease her head back so she could look up to him. Her eyes looked to meet his looking down to her with his face being a few inches in front of hers with his mandibles being a little close to one another in the front with the remaining of his teeth hidden from sight. She lingered on his face and a thought that popped into her mind without any warning from her at all: How would a human kiss a Yautja?

If Cohra happened to be a human male, he would have had lips in front of his teeth instead of a mandible that seemed to spread open when he let out a shout or became angry at someone. He didn't have any lips in front of the teeth that he possessed, and it was a hard visual for her to have at first for her to kiss him since it seemed a little daunting of a task for her to try and accomplish.

Marion noticed that as she was looking up to his face that it appeared he was leaning down a little closer to her own with his body towering over hers. Her skin shivered a bit from the thought of him having a kiss with her right there at that very moment in time. She tried to remain calm the entire time despite some nervous thoughts creeping into her mind that had begun to work on making her more on edge than she really needed to be in her current situation.

 _Is he going to try and kiss me right now when I am not prepared to do that with him? I mean...How am I supposed to kiss him when he doesn't really have lips for me to do that with?_

Her heart raced a little bit as she watched him getting closer towards her face from where she was nestled. She moved her eyes from his mandibles to his eyes to find them focusing on her. Gazing into his eyes, Marion started to find her nervousness leaving her for the time being and giving it a chance for her to try and figure out how in the world she was to kiss him. This would be the first time they tried to do this with one another and it would help her to know exactly as to how she was supposed to do it with him since she was his mate.

Marion swallowed a lump down her throat as she watched his mandibles that had kept his teeth in his mouth behind start to open a little more to where her face could get closer to his. The light prickling of the sharp edges of his mandibles against her cheeks had her to shiver much like when the tip of his clawed finger touched against her cheek for the first time. She could see what was about to happen next and closed her eyes as she let out a soft breath of air.

 _Well...Here goes nothing. Either this is going to a good first kiss for the two of us or it will be a big flop the first time we try to do this with each other._

The sensation of her lips making contact with his mouth was one she was not expecting to feel at that moment since there were no lips meeting hers but his teeth of his mouth brushing against them. The feeling was a little different for her and left her unsure as to how she should proceed with the kiss from that point since she didn't know how to keep kissing him him since it was so foreign for her to be doing with a Yautja and not with a human although she had only kissed two guys in her entire life. While her mind had been a little busy with how she was to proceed on with what they were doing, she was brought crashing down at the sensation of his hands moving themselves down to grasp onto her thighs and hoist her up in the air to be at a better angle with himself. The gesture had her letting out a soft gasp of air against his teeth shortly before she felt him ease out of the kiss with her.

With their lips no longer locked to each other, Marion eased her eyes open to look into his gaze in time to see an expression that was dripping with a primal lust that was pouring out of them for her. She kept her gaze fixated on him from where she was nestled while her body registered it having her back pressed up against one of the walls in the main area of his home and space craft. The knowledge of what was about to happen started to make itself known to her, informing her that she was going to be consummating their union that night after all. Her eyes watched his face move back down but instead of moving to kiss her mouth, her skin on her neck tingled from the feeling of his mandibles moving on either side of it and starting to slide up and down the sides of it. The gesture had her closing her gaze and releasing a soft, slightly high pitch sound of pleasure from the confines of her mouth.

 _Oh my...goodness. He might not have a mouth like a human male, but those mandibles that he has brushing against my neck like they are feel better than when a guy is taking his mouth up and down a woman's neck, leaving kisses all over it. This feels so nice right now._

Marion let out a few softer sounds of pleasure from him caressing the skin on her neck with his mandibles as she registered him to be letting out a noise that was resonated his own feelings of pleasure that he was getting at that moment from what the two of them were doing. One of her hands drifted to the back of his head to grasp onto his hair that had been grown into what appeared to be dreadlocks as more sounds were leaving her mouth. He wasn't doing anything to any of her private parts but the way his mandibles was caressing her neck was enough to have her burning with a need that she couldn't ignore anymore. While she clung onto his hair, she picked up on the feeling of her back being pulled from the wall and him to be carrying her further into his home as his breathing had begun to increase with a desire that had built up within him to the point that he could no longer restrain himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this story for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from this whatsoever.

Chapter Sixteen

There was no going back for Cohra. He couldn't stand to wait another day for them to have a chance to consummate their union to one another. She was as aroused as he was at that moment, and there was no way that he was going to let the moment pass him by. The moment was right there and he was going to mate with Marion in the privacy of his home with no one and nothing wrong to prevent him from doing what he desired to do the most.

Arriving to an open doorway towards the back of the currently parked ship, he made his way over the threshold and over to where a large bed was nestled for him to rest on when he wished to lie down upon it to go to sleep instead of falling asleep in the tunnel behind the waterfall. His arms guided her body to lie down on her back while he was nestled between her legs still. Sitting up straight, he found her to be looking up to him with a look of wonder on her face from the way things were going for the two of them but she was not trying to stop him from doing what he had intended for the two of them.

Keeping his eyes down on the beauty that lied before his towering form that was between her legs that had a his loin cloth he wore over his male parts with armor on top of that, Cohra reached with his clawed hands to one of his arms and began to remove one of his sleeves that contained a set of blades that would shoot out when he went into battle with someone or if he needs to scar a certain camper that wished to take Marion from her. He put it to the side before moving to work on the other sleeve in order to have it off of himself. His movements were quick and fluid due to his desire to take her right there in his home and make her completely his.

 _I never thought this day would come where I would be able to say that I have found the woman that is to be my mate for all time and who I will be able to spend my days with, as well as train into being able to fight like a Yautja when she is ready to do just that. Marion might be human but she will become a predator herself._

He removed the guards on his arms prior to reaching down and undoing the armor that was hanging around the upper part of his legs and over top of where his brown loin cloth was nestled. Easing the armor that kept him safe to the side, he found her to be a little apprehensive going into having sex with him despite herself being fully aroused and ready for the two of them to become joined with one another. Cohra didn't have to ask to know that this would be her first time mating with another male, and he felt himself to be truly honored at being the first one she would be sharing a bed with for he would be the first and only male that will share a bed with her.

His eyes drifted down towards her tank top that covered her chest while he made soft clicking sounds with his mandibles. He moved his hands down to the bottom of her top and begun to guide it up and over her head, assisting her with the removal of her clothes. With her lifting her arms up in the helping of him to remove her top, Cohra guided it off and over to a spot on the floor where he had put his arm prior to looking back down to see a black bra over top of her her round, firm breasts that were hidden from his sights. He moved his hands down to the bottom of the cups and lifted them upward, choosing to take the bra off in the same way but noticing it to be a little more difficult in doing that to achieve the task of undressing her.

 _Perhaps next time we do this that I will just allow her to unsnap her bra herself or not wear one at all. They seem to be more troublesome for a woman to have to deal with more than anything._

Cohra looked down to her breasts to find them full and round. He moved his hands onto them for a moment to get a feel for them and was met with her letting a soft yet noticeable sound of pleasure from what he was doing to her at that moment. It was turning her on just like it had when he had used his mandibles to run up and down the outside of her neck that was about the same as how the tip of his claw had moved down the nape of it. Finding her becoming more aroused motivated him to keep going with what he wished to do in order for the two of them to become one. Sliding his form down a little more to where her shorts were located, he had a feeling that she would be wearing undergarments underneath her shorts and they both would need to be removed from her frame in order to reveal the area on her body where her womanhood was nestled and waiting for him.

Glancing down her legs, he happened to notice she still had on her hiking boots from earlier on the day and they needed to be taken off. His body moved down a little bit to where her footwear was on her body. He wrapped each hand around the ankle of them and have a hard enough yank to where the shoes came off without a problem, leaving a pair of black socks on her delicate feet. Cohra chose to leave the socks alone since he still had to remove her bottoms off of herself. His hands grabbed onto the waistband of her shorts and that of her underwear that was underneath it and begun to guide them both down her body at the same time, doing two jobs at once, until they were off of her frame completey. His gaze noticed her socks falling into the floor along with them before he looked back to find her to be very wet between her legs and ready for him. Cohra moved his attention up towards her face to see her biting on her bottom lips as her hands were clinging to the pillows that were nestled behind her in preparation of what was to happen next.

 _I have waited long enough for the day when I would meet a woman that was the one to be my mate and for me to consummate our union to one another. That day was day that I had met her, and the time for us to join one another for the rest of the time we are allowed...is now._

Moving his hands to his brown loin cloth that kept his private parts covered over, he untied where it had been secured on his frame and let it fall down to expose his well-endowed member that was nestled between his legs and ready to mate with her. He looked back to her face and smiled somewhat at the look of shock that appeared from seeing the size that he was and the response he got from her at the unveiling of what he had been hiding underneath the fabric.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this story for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from this in any way.

P.S. this will be the last chapter for the night but I will be back in the morning for a new chapter :)

Chapter Seventeen

"I...I am not quite sure if you are going to be able to fit that inside of me, Cohra."

Marion's voice had a little bit of a trembling sound to it after she had discovered that his cock was much larger than what she was expecting. She had seen a male human cock before in one of her college classes regarding the human anatomy, but his was a lot bigger in length and width than what she was told to be the 'average size' for a man to possess. If what she was told in class was what most men had in their pants, she had a real bad feeling that Cohra was going to rip her body in half from him pushing his member deep inside of her pussy. She was wet down there, but it would only be able to help her so far with any type of pain or discomfort that was going to come her way.

"You are very, very well-endowed in comparison to what I have heard being the normal size for other human men."

"Well," Cohra replied, slowly starting to crawl up her body between her legs with his hands at her sides of her body while clicking sounds slipped out into his voice, "I am not a human male, Marion, and my kind tends to be like that in the department of the men."

 _Seriously? All Yautja men possess members that are very well-endowed in comparison to human men? If any of his brothers get around the female members of my group and decide on them being their mates, they are going to be very happy women when they realize they are sporting something underneath their loin cloths that will make them forget about any other man they had been to bed with._

Watching him continuing to move up her body, her skin shivered with excitement for what was to come her way. She was about to experience what it was like to have sex with a Yautja for the first time and more than likely it would be something that would take her breath away and give her something to look forward to. Although she knew there would be some discomfort that would come from it and her body would be sore from the loss of her virginity at the hands of Cohra, the pleasure that would come from it would have her crying out for more from him. She was more than ready for what was about to happen.

Her eyes watched his face move up to where it was looking down at her from his body having moved itself between her legs on his massive bed. She drew in a breath of air from where she was before she released it out just as she felt his hands guiding her legs to be open a little more and he made a vow to her in preparation of what was to happen between the two of them.

"I, Cohra, vow to protect, guide, care, and love you, Marion, as my mate for all time. I will honor you in all forms. Everything that is mine will be yours and everything that is yours will be mine. With our bodies joining one another, we will be forever bound to one another for as long as time allows us to be with one another."

The words that he spoke to her had her feeling good about deciding to be there with him like she was and that she hadn't run away from him when he showed his face to her that was underneath the mask he wore. Out of any every man that had tried to get close to her like he had, none of them were on the same level as Cohra. He was everything she could ask for from a partner, and he made her feel very grateful and honored to have him in her life for however long that the fates have planned for them to be with one another.

Once his vow was finished being said to her, Marion picked up on the feeling of the tip of his member pushing its way inside of her vagina, diving it inside of her and thrusting past her hymen that was still in place. The feeling of his shaft taking her virginity away from her had her entire body arching from the intense, painful sensations coursing through her body. Her eyes tightly shut while she let out soft cries from the feeling of the walls of her pussy feeling as if they were going to rip wide open from his cock having forced itself inside of it in such a quick motion.

 _Holy shit, that hurts like hell! I knew there would be some pain involved in losing my virginity for the first time, but I didn't realize it would make me feel like I am about to be split wide open starting at my vagina!_

The pain was almost too much for her to bear at first. It has her feeling like she was about to die from it being so intense to her. Her fingers dug into the pillows that were behind her head on the large bed to fight the discomfort that was coursing through her body for the time being. It took the sensation of Cohra's mandibles caressing her cheeks for her to open her eyes so she could focus on him. She looked up to him as he eased his face back enough for their eyes to lock with one another. Gazing into his piercing stare with her emerald green eyes, she begun to pick up on the pain fading away from herself and a new, more pleasurable sensation to be coursing through her body in its place while he spoke to her, gently.

"I am sorry for the pain, Marion," He said, "but I promise you that the worst of the discomfort has come and gone. You are now about to experience unbridled pleasure that no other woman will have ever experienced before."

She didn't have to question his word because her body was already starting to feel exactly what he had talked about. Soft breaths of air escaped from her mouth from where she was nestled at on the bed as the level of unbridled passionate desires starting to build up more inside of her frame to the point that her momentary pain she had been under was just a distant memory now. Her breathing started to become a little heavier as to where it had been beforehand and her pussy was more welcoming of his member that was buried deep inside of her. After a few moments had passed by between the two of them, she reached up with one of her hands to caress a side of his face as a soft and short response left her lips to give him a response that would drive him over the edge.

"I am ready, Cohra."


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this for entertainment reasons and no profit will be made from this whatsoever.

Chapter Eighteen

Hearing that his mate was ready for him to continue onward with the consummation of their union had Cohra letting out a pleasurable growl in his people's language with the use of his mandibles. His body slowly started to build up a rhythm while he used his hands to keep himself from pressing down on her completely to make sure that he didn't hurt her under the weight of his frame that was bigger than her own. He gazed down at her face and watched her struggling to keep eye contact with him when the pleasure starting to build up more in her. Seeing his mate enter the throws of passion made him very happy to know that he was doing his job right. Once her eyes started close before him, he picked up on the soft but noticeable sound of her moaning out in pleasure, making a sound that was different but with the same meaning as he had coming out of his own.

Cohra begun to increase his speed a little quicker than he had planned on. Her tight walls that were wrapped around his shaft, hugging it tightly, gave him an added thrill on top of already being able to mate with the woman that he had captured sight of earlier on in the day. His sounds of pleasure started to increase in volume along with hers as he looked down at her from where he was atop her. One of his hands moved down to where one of her legs was nestled and hiked it up onto one of his hips in order for him to get a better angle for the two of them to experience a more heightened level of pleasure. The decision he had made caused him to let out what almost sounded like a small roar due to finding himself experiencing a more breathtaking high than prior and noticed Marion to be letting out a similar sound with her heightened moans sounding almost like cries.

With his mate and himself both burning with unbridled lust, he started to go faster his thrusts, driving his member deep inside of her and pulling back some only to go back in in a repetitive motion. His noises of pleasure begun to get louder from him as he continued to mate with Marion in his bed as her own noises were starting to build in volume themselves. Cohra registered the feeling of her hands moving onto his shoulders to hold onto him and her other leg to be working to where it was on his other hip, providing him with room for a better angle to go even further with his thrusts. Finding her making this gesture had him to lean down more to her with his arms moving behind her back and letting his claw-like fingernails press against the soft complexion of her back a little more. He held her up some so their forehead could touch while their bodies were starting to bounce even more from his thrusts starting to become quicker and harder than at the beginning.

Shortly after he had started to increase his speed even more, Cohra begun to register within himself that he was about to have his first orgasmic experience. He struggled to try and keep it under his control. It seemed to be a little too early for him to climax when he wished to have it last for a prolong period of the night between the two of them. However, this would be his first time with a human female and there was understanding among his kind that when a yautja male has sex for the first time that it might not be for as long as he would like to experience but that it is only because he is not used to it and he will be able to prolong it the more he has it with his mate. As he was getting closer to his orgasm, he picked up on the sound of Marion crying out softly to him in pleasure.

"Cohra, I...I am not sure if I can hold on any longer." Her voice had a slight whimper to it but it wasn't from sadness. It was from the intensity of her trying to keep from hitting her own climax with him too early and it was starting to bring her a little pain.

The sound of his mate being in pain from what they were doing with one another had him to become concerned. He didn't want her to be feeling any discomfort from what they were doing. As a matter of fact, he had been waiting for a sign as to when she was ready to release herself so that he could do the same in return. He wouldn't make her hold herself back anymore, and whispered to her with his mandibles having the words to vibrate out his mouth to her.

"Let go, Marion." His choice of words were very few but it was enough to get the message across to the woman he had chosen as his mate to not hurt herself any longer with holding in her orgasm. This was the first of many times they would spend in each other's company, and he wanted the first time they had sex to be one they could look back on fondly.

Shortly after he had spoken to her, he picked up on the amazing sensation of the walls of her pussy vibrating around his shaft with the addition of her warm juices that had been residing in her pussy to be flowing out and running down the sides of his cock that was still moving in and out of her body. The sensation of it had him to released a loud roar of pleasure from within his home as he found himself experiencing a rush unlike anything else when his orgasm ripped through his body and his own juices left his shaft and entered deep inside of her body. It was a powerful feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced first hand and it had him gasping a bit for air as to steady himself.

He allowed himself a few moments for the moment to pass before looking down to the face of his mate. His gaze found her to be near exhaustion from what they had done and her face had beats of sweat rolling down it, as well the rest of her body, from the intensity of their first time making love to one another. Despite having just emptied inside of her, he still felt he could go for another round or two with her but didn't want to push it with her since this was the first time she had sex in her life with another and he didn't want her to be unable to walk in the morning. Cohra eased his shaft out of her body gently, and moved himself to lie on the other side of the bed beside her. He looked over to her to find her looking to him through exhausted eyes on her side of the bed. His arms guided her over to where she could rest her head onto his chest as to have them not sleeping without being in each other's embrace. Guiding his arms to wrap around her gently, he spoke to her just as tenderly.

"Rest now, my mate."

His senses could pick up on her breathing getting more gentle and not as fast as it had been, alerting him that she had started to slip into a deep sleep upon his body. He let out a soft sound of delight from having her there with him as his arms held her a little more to himself. Slowly, he eased his eyes shut and started to drift off to sleep with the idea forming that he would be able to rest good for once in his life now that he had his mate at his side.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this story for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it whatsoever.

Chapter Nineteen

The sounds of birds making out calls along with a light breeze started to stir Marion from her sleep and her whispering out with her eyes still shut.

"Cohra, is it already morning?"

She reached to touch his chest but was startled at the feeling instead of her palm making contact with something smooth to the touch that seemed to resemble the feeling of her sleeping bag back at the camp. Fluttering her eyes a bit more, she found herself to be nestled on top of her sleeping bag instead of at his home where she had went to sleep in his bed with her head on his chest. Her eyes moved to her surroundings and found herself to be alone in her tent.

 _Did...Did Cohra bring me back here during the night or did I come here myself?_

Marion struggled to recall what happened after they had sex with one another for the first time. She did remember being thoroughly existed after having gone to bed with him and almost passing out into a deep sleep immediately. Anything after that seemed to be shrouded in mystery since her mind was not bringing anything up for her.

Her eyes looked around the area for any sign of a clue as to if she had come on her own or if he had made the dangerous trek through the jungle, risking exposure, and brought her here while she was sleeping. She looked to the doorway of her tent to find it being partially zipped up with a light breeze coming into the area before moving her gaze lower to see footprints belonging to Cohra to be on the floor of her tent that left a trail as to indicate he had come through the opening with her and left out the same way.

 _He must have decided to bring me here before dawn break to ensure that if anyone was to come across my tent in the morning that no one would be wondering as to where I had taken off. If I was still with him and I came back, I am sure the others would see me by now and I would have to explain to them what I was doing out in the jungle so early in the morning._

She couldn't let on to his existence to her group. If she even remotely tried to explain to them as to what had happened between Cohra and herself, there would be a huge risk that she would either be locked up in some sort of asylum for the insane from her talks of her being the mate to an alien species or she would be shipped off to some military controlled lab for herself to be studied and forced to give answers as to his whereabouts so they could capture him and do whatever they want to him. Either way, she wasn't planning to have her group become aware of him for long as she was able to keep him a secret.

Her eyes looked towards a spot in the tent to see where he had put her hiking boots and her clothes from the previous night together and the sight of his poor attempt at trying to fold her clothes brought a chuckle to her mouth and her thoughts to come out of her mouth in a soft whisper.

"I think that I need to show Cohra how we humans fold laundry."

She proceeded to get up from where she had been lying on the sleeping bag and was sent sitting back down from a pain unlike anything else coursing through her body from deep within her pussy where the being that was her mate had consummate their union to one another. There was an understanding that she possibly would be sore the morning following their time together in his bed but nothing like what she was dealing with. It had the pain level that was equivalent to waking up from having a surgery done only to be met by a wave of pain unlike anything else on the planet for someone to experience. Marion took a few moments to gather her bearings before she attempted to get up and move over to where the half shut door was nestled to finish zipping it up.

 _Holy shit! I hope that this will not interfere today when my group goes on our hike into the jungle to get some pictures. Although I am hurting, I still have a project to do for college and I have to go out there in the field to get it done._

Getting a hold on the zipper, Marion managed to guide it all the way shut prior to turning to where her backpack was nestled to see about putting on some clothes. She eased herself down onto her knees and started to look through her pack for something to wear that day that wouldn't hurt her more sensitive areas on her body after the night she had. Her hands brought out a black halter tank top with a built in bra that would allow her to not have to wear a bra underneath it, a pair of her microfiber underwear that would feel really good on her lower part of her body and some black cotton shorts that were comfortable and not hug her so much. Her hands started to work on easing her top on when a familiar voice spoke to her from the other side of the front door of the tent.

"Marion, are you up?"

She recognized the voice to belong to Bridget and didn't hesitate to respond to her while she was getting herself dressed for the day ahead of her.

"Y-Yes, Bridget. I am up and getting dressed right now." She replied. "I should be done in a few moments."

"Okay. The guides went into town and came back early this morning with some food for breakfast. They are still cooking it over the fire right now, but it should be done soon."

"That sounds good to me, Bridget."

"Marion?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear any noises last night? I thought for a moment that I heard a roar unlike anything else I had heard from an animal before."

She had just managed to get her bottoms on and reached to put on her hiking boots when she stopped all movements at what Bridget had said. Her blood ran cold at the thought that anyone else had caught sound of when Cohra had let out a roar when he had hit his climax during sexual intercourse last night. For a little bit, she struggled to regain her thought process while her hands fumbled somewhat with her boots as she went to put them on her feet while her voice worked to get the words from her brain to come out.

"I can't really recall, Bridget. I was pretty tired last night and I passed out when I got into my sleeping bag."

"It was unlike anything I had heard before. Hopefully, if we find something during our time here, that we can take a photo of it so we can have proof of some unknown species or perhaps a large cat to take back to show professor."

"Yeah. Maybe that will happen."

There was no way that she could let them find out about Cohra. The possibilities of what someone might do to him or to any of his kind once they found out they existed scared her. She didn't want anything to happen to him since he had been so good to her and that he was her mate. She took it as her responsibility to make sure that nothing bad happened to him during the time they were allowed to be mates to one another. As he would protect her, she would protect him.

With her boots on her feet, she retrieved her camera from where it had been nestled in one of the pockets of her shorts from last night and slipped it into the front pocket of her black shorts she had put on. Marion made her way over to the front door of the tent and guided it open prior to stepping out into the open where Bridget was. She zipped the door shut behind her prior to motioning to where the others were gathering and spoke to her in a friendly tone.

"We better get down there before the others eat all the food."

She smiled at Bridget nodding and starting to move along side her. Her mind drifted to dangers she now faced when it came to someone finding out about Cohra and curiosities as to what he was doing at that moment since he was not there with her.


	20. Chapter 20

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I only wrote this story for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it whatsoever.

Chapter Twenty

While Marion was off having breakfast with Bridget and the other campers before their morning hike into the jungle to gather pictures about some of the species there, Cohra was already on a hike himself into the deeper parts of the rainforest. He had set out that morning after taking his mate back to her camp in the direction of where the home of his brothers were located. He wished to tell them that he had found a mate and that he had went ahead and consummated their union the previous night in anticipation that they would be encountering her when she happened to be with him if they are in the area.

He did wonder if his brothers would be so welcoming to the idea of a human female being his mate since the idea of their species being with that of a human was a little taboo since there were some of them that had no issues with interspecies relationships while others that were more traditional would look down on the relationship since they viewed that only a male yautja should be with a female yautja and nothing else. His visit with his brothers could go one way or another and was prepared the best that he could be for either reaction that would be expected of them.

Reaching the top of a cliff looking down into a valley, Cohra looked down to where his brothers home was with their ships camoflauged by the natural elements. His eyes scanned the area to notice no one else in the area before he made the move to turn down his shield and began his trek down to the ground. He used the overhanging ledge to make a leap down towards where there was a slope that had been beaten down by the elements and being constantly used by other Yautjas to slide the rest of the way down to the ground. His movements mimicked that of someone surfing a wave in an ocean thanks to the bottoms of his feet.

His frame brought itself to an gentle stop once he got to the bottom and headed out into the opening of the area. He brought himself to a spot before he made call out with mandibles that was the noise that his brothers and himself had come up with to let the others know that one was in the area and that they were not someone or something else that had come to attack them in hopes of getting control of their weapons and their homes or it was some organization that had come to see about capturing them with the intention being to experiment on them and use them as lab rats to gain some form of an understanding as to what they truly were.

He stood at attention for a few moments before his focus shifted over to one of the homes to see one of his clan brothers, Drexel, stepping from his vine covered ship. His gaze never left his as he watched him move across the ground in his direction as he gave him a salute of welcome. He met the salute with one of his own before shaking hands with him. Watching his brother step back, he started to talk with him in their language as opposed to the human language he had used earlier when he was talking with his Marion.

"Where are the others, Drexel?" He asked. He watched his facial features remain relaxed as he issued a response back to him.

"Fenrir and Colar are out hunting for food right now. They will be back in a little while. What brings you here to our home?"

"I have come to inform the others and yourself that I have found me a mate in the form of a human female and we have consummated our union to one another."

Cohra watched Drexel's facial expressions start to change to one of shock at news of his brother having found a human female to be his mate and that he had already consummated his union to this woman. Following the change in how his face looked to him, he noticed his form to pacing just a little bit in front of him while he was trying to figure up out to approach the situation with him. Drexel was the older one out of the brothers with himself being the second in the lineage of his family and that if any of the brothers he was worried about making happy, it was Drexel due to their ages and how he was closer towards him than the other two who were a little more wild.

Finding him coming to a stop to face him once more, he found his brother's facial features to be relaxed a little more as he begun to issue his statement to finding out that his brother now had a mate.

"Cohra, you know of the risk that it is to have a human female become your mate with dangers from her kind who will try to use her in order to get to you and also from those of our kind who might view her presence as being unwelcomed or they might even try to challenge you for her if she is someone that they would want at their sides." Drexel said. Moving towards him, he put a hand on one of his shoulders as he proceeded to finish what he had to say to his brother. "However, I know that you were aware of this the moment you decided to have a female human become your mate and that is worthy to have you as her mate. Our elders might not be so warm towards the idea of this union, but I see nothing wrong with it if it is what you most desire."

Having his brother approve of having Marion at his side gave him a sense of relief. He wanted him to be understanding and he was in fact that when it came to something that he wanted badly. He also made a point that things would be rough for the two of them now that they would be together. Her kind would be coming for him and his kind would have mixed reactions to the idea of a human being with a Yautja, meaning that some would either want her dead or they might want him dead if they viewed her as something that belonged with them. Either way meant that he would have spill blood if it came down to it.

Nodding his head to his brother, Cohra put a hand on his shoulder prior to bidding farewell to his brother. He turned and made his way back up where he had come from. He had come to get his brothers approval and had achieved that. Now, he would head out to find what area of the jungle Marion and the rest of her group was in to make sure that none of the wild animals that lived in the area or the human asshole known as Michael tried to hurt her. He stopped once he got to the top and typed in a code on his sleeve for him to go invisible moments before he started to make his journey off into the jungle on the hunt for his mate.


	21. Chapter 21

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this story for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way.

Chapter Twenty-One

"We should be able to get some good shots of the animals and the plantlife today with the weather being just right."

Marion moved along with the other members of her group down a path that went to the east of their camp site. She kept a steady pace along with them while she had a camera in her pocket. Her eyes glanced around at the area she was in, soaking in the atmosphere of where she was nestled with the others. Her ears listened to the soft sounds of some voicing their awe of the place while taking random shots of the surroundings to take everything in and have plenty of stuff to work on before they headed out of there. She was being a little more patient when it came to take pictures of things that her professor would really be impressed with.

While she moved with the others, her thoughts drifted to Cohra. She wondered what he was doing at that moment and when she would see him again. There was an understanding within herself that it would be fairly soon but she had no idea of knowing exactly as to when to expect him to be around. She also pondered on what he was doing at that moment. Was he out on a hunt for something to eat or had he thought about going out looking for a prize hunt? Marion knew that he was a hunter species that was more like a predator to those who it wished to take down and have something from the kill as a sign of what they had done. The question remind on her mind as she continued to move with the others.

Turning her gaze up to a tree near where she was nestled, she discovered a monkey to be hanging down as it was using one of his hands to pluck berries from a small area of vegetation on it. The sight brought a smile to her face and had her to get out her camera.

 _He will make a great shot for me to take back with me to the professor._

Marion took the time to aim the lens at the creature prior to taking the picture. She looked at the shot she managed to get and smiled at how good it looked. Feeling confident that it was just the right one, she tucked her camera back into her shorts and proceeded to walk with the others that were nestled there on the same path with one another. Her focus drifted towards the front where Michael had himself positioned with some of the guys, talking away with them and not really making the move to take any pictures of the surroundings for a very important assignment that would allow him to graduate.

Ever since he had tried to force himself onto her the previous day, she had become more wary of him and his actions. She wouldn't allow herself to have her guard down with him around if he chose to try and use it to his advantage of getting his way with her again. The next time he even attempted to put a finger on her in any way that would do anything to disrupt her would be his death sentence and the one to carry it out would be her mate, Cohra, someone who was wanting him dead in the worst possible way. He would be stupid to try and anger him again after he had sent his body flying through one of the trees without so much as breaking a sweat.

Her attention moved away from where he was when she picked up the light sound of what resembled to be that of an animal about to make their attack. She knew it from having done some intern work at a zoo in the city to help with her work when she graduated from the university, and the animal in question was one that she was familiar with: A Jaguar. Sensing that it was in the area, she let out a whistle that would have everyone to stop in their tracks. She watched everyone stop moving while the guides focused on where she was and Bridget spoke up to her.

"What is it, Marion?"

"We need to head back to camp and head back as slow and steady as we can." Marion responded. Her eyes continued to look around for where the Jaguar was nestled at. She knew it was close by and that it would leap out at any moment at them. Her attention moved up to where a tall tree stood near the path where Michael was nestled to see the Jaguar perched on one of the branches with its gaze fixated on where he was nestled with a look of blood lust in its eyes. Her lips became dry at the sight of it while her ears picked up on the group's asshole speaking to her with a cold tone in his voice.

"Yeah right, bookworm. Like we are going to head back to camp and miss out on getting our stuff together for when we return back to the states."

"We either head back now...or be prepared to be that Jaguar's lunch, asshole!"

As soon as she shouted out, she watched the Jaguar narrowed its gaze on her and hissed at her with its fangs being wide open. She watched it as the others took note of its appearance there and started to panic somewhat at seeing him. An idea came to mind that would help the others get to camp while at the same time having her to distract the Jaguar. She held eye contact with it as she spoke softly toward the group.

"Everyone...Slowly head back to camp. I will be along shortly."

"Are you crazy-"

"That is not a request." Marion snapped towards Bridget when she tried to talk some sense into her. She knew what she had to do and she was not going to change her mind from what she was doing. "Do as I say and you all will come out of this just fine."

"What about you?"

"I'll be all right. Now get out of here."

 _I sure hope I know what I am doing with this._

She kept eye contact with the Jaguar as each member of her group slowly started to make their way down the path to where the camp was located. Marion watched the beast from where she remained, not breaking the stare with it. She watched its movements until every one of her group was gone and out of the area. Slowly, she started to make backwards steps without breaking her stare with the beast. When she had been working at the zoo, she had encountered a Jaguar in one of the cages and had used a technique of keeping her eyes locked in on the animal in order to keep it from lashing out at her since she showed no fear towards it. While she was walking backwards, Marion found the beast leaping down onto the path in front of her and slowly walking towards her, growling at her with its fangs out in the open.

 _So much for thinking that the technique was going to work this time around-_

Her train of her frantic thought ended abruptly when she picked up on the sound of clicking in the area that was that of what Cohra would make. She noticed the Jaguar taking note of the sound as it started to glance around for the source of the sound some. Marion found the big cat slowly backing away from her and taking off through the underbrush. The sight of the danger being gone from her allowed her to let out a breath of relief and for the tension to slip away from her.

"Thank god." She whispered aloud. "I thought I was dead woman."

"That won't happen."

The sound of Cohra's voice speaking up from behind her had her to turn around and found him to be there with his armor and mask on himself. The sight of him brought a massive relief to herself before she held onto him from him having come there at the right time. As she held onto him, she felt him holding onto her some. She didn't have long with him, but she would enjoy a little bit of time in the daylight hours with him away from the others before she would have to get back to the others at the camp.


	22. Chapter 22

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I only wrote this story for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from this in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Cohra had been in the area when he picked up on the sound of Marion's voice calling directly out to Michael when she had caught sight of the Jaguar looking down at them. Under his stealth shield, he made his way through the jungle in the trees until he got to the area where his mate was in to find her standing her ground while she was staring down the Jaguar. It impressed him as she showed no fear towards the beast when it leaped down and slowly started to make its way towards her with the intent to kill her. It was when he saw it doing this that he chose to make his presence known shortly after having landed down and using his mandibles to make a threatening sound in order for it to realize that it was to back off or it would pay a dear price for what it was wanting to do.

With just the two of them in area at that moment, he allowed his guard to go down and reveal himself towards her as she turned towards him moments before she held onto him. His own arms eased around her while he embraced her. Although she was safe now, it did make him nervous to think that the woman that was his mate had her life on the line just to protect those who were too scared to do anything else in order to deal with it, including the guides using any weapons they had on hand to keep the animal from attacking the others or Marion. He eased himself back some to look down at her to find her looking at him with relief still visible on his face. While he was happy she was safe, he couldn't hide the frustration in his voice at her having done what she did.

"You shouldn't have done that, Marion." He watched a look of confusion come across her face in his direction when he condemned her choice of actions. His focus was from a safety standpoint and not so much on that what she did was reckless. "While what you did was a brave thing to do, you almost lost your life at the hands of that Jaguar if I hadn't be around to stop it from doing that."

"I did what came to me, Cohra." Marion replied, letting her frustration come to the surface of her voice to an extent. "I had to do something so the others could return to camp safely and without injury to them."

"And what about you? Did you think what would have happened if something was to happen to you?"

"My only thought was on the others safety and no so much on my own-"

"Did you think on what would happen...when I would find out that your own kind did not protect you?"

He watched her start to let his question sink in and what he was getting at with his words to her. If he had found out that the campers and guides allowed her to die and had not done anything to keep her safe, that would have him not restraining himself back from taking out every member of her group to make them pay for not doing anything to keep his mate safe from others, slaughtering them in ways that would be fitting for the crime of allowing Marion's death to happen and not doing a damn thing in order to keep it from happening. As he looked down to her through his mask, Cohra watched her give a nod of her head to him as words started to leave her mouth softly.

"I am sorry, Cohra. I should have done something else other than to sacrifice myself for the others. I am sure there had been other ideas but I went with mine in a selfish way to put myself in place of the others. I shouldn't have done that."

He reached with one of his hands towards her face, and used the palm to rest against one of her cheeks as his thumb caressed her face gently. He gazed down to her as a chuckle was heard coming out of his mandibles shortly before his words followed out of them.

"I will say that it was quite impressive for me to see you standing before that Jaguar like you did, Marion. You might not look it, but you are definitely have the ability of being a good hunter yourself."

He watched a smile start to form onto her face from the compliment that he gave to her. His head lean down and gave her forehead a little bit of a headbutt as he let out another laugh to her just as she had let one out. Cohra straightened himself and let out a breath before he motioned for them to head down the trail in the direction of where she had come from. He noticed her to not be too fond of the idea out of the possibility of someone seeing him like he was with her. Before she could make a statement regarding it, he typed in a few buttons on one of his sleeves and had himself disappearing from out in the open. Once he was no longer visible, he found a look of shock and bewilderment appear on her face from not knowing where he was standing at.

He struggled to keep from letting her know his location while he was hidden behind his shield. His eyes watched her frame move up a little past him on the trail before she stopped some. Cohra trailed his eyes down to where her round, firm ass was nestled in the black shorts she had on and an idea popped into his head for him to use his shield to his advantage for just a moment. He silently moved himself onto the path right behind her and stood as still as possible while she called out to him.

"Cohra, where are you?"

Instead of voicing his location to her, he made the move instead of to grab onto her ass in one of his hands firmly enough that it had her almost jumping four feet in the air out of surprise at what he had done. His chuckle that he had been holding escaped out of his mouth from what he had done while he was nestled to a side of her. He watched her look over towards where he was while she spoke to him with a little bit of a chuckle in her frustrated tone.

"Just you wait, Cohra." Marion said. "I will find a way to get you back for that."

"I look forward to seeing what the might hunter Marion has in store for me."

He watched her roll her eyes a bit while smiling the whole time before she headed off in a direction with him down the path she had been on. His mind ran with all sorts of ideas for the two of them on their walk while he struggled to keep from acting on his more primal and unadulterated urges that coursed through him the moment that one of his hands had decided to make the move to grab onto her ass, firmly.


	23. Chapter 23

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this story for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from this story in any shape and form.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Marion begun making her way down the path in the direction of where the camp was located where the others were more than likely waiting on her to get back to them while Cohra was moving with her as his cloaking device was active and keeping him hidden underneath it. She occasionally would feel him bump into her body at times with a chuckle following his mouth and find herself laughing a little at his 'accidental bumps' that he would make to her frame. She couldn't be mad at him when what he was doing was flirtacious fun in order to get a rise out of her, something that she would try to do to him if she had the chance to do to him.

Rounding a turn in the path, her eyes looked ahead on the path to find Michael coming towards as the rest of the group could be heard at the camp site. It would not have been such a bad thing if someone else had been with him. However, it was only him. No guides. None of the other women or men that were part of the group. Just the man that had been pursuing her since the previous day. She froze at seeing him coming to her with Cohra being right behind her. Her body tensed up from finding him coming in her direction since Cohra had warned him to not come after her again and he was right there to witness if he chose to do anything to her. Her eyes found him stopping a few feet from herself as he spoke to her.

"Looks like you survived that cat after all." Michael said, having a bit of a cocky sound to his voice. "I was sent by the guides to come and make sure that you were okay or if you were dead from them."

"As you can see, I am perfectly fine." She replied to him in a firm tone of voice in his direction. "I know how to take care of myself, and I will do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of others."

"You seem to really care about others, Marion."

"I do. I would do anything to keep the people in the group protected against something that could hurt them."

"But who is going to keep you safe?"

As she feared, she noticed him to be making the move in order to get closer to her. Her blood ran cold as she was certain that Cohra was not going to take his advance on her lightly and that he would make himself known. That was something she didn't want to have happened if it could be helped since they were so close to the camp and others could be around to see him revealing himself to Michael. She gathered up enough of her strength as he drew closer to her in order for her to kick him in his gut with a strong and fierce kick. Her eyes watched him stumble away from her some on the ground, holding himself. As he was lying in shock, she was surprised at what she had done herself.

 _I can't believe that I just did that! I was expecting a big failed attempt at trying to defend myself in front of my mate, but it came out as a big success instead._

She had thought back to when her parents had put her through martial arts training and recalled the kicks she used to do that she was really good at in hopes it would be enough for her to keep him away. Marion discovered it to be much more effective than she initially thought it to be. Her eyes watched Michael with caution as he was holding himself with one of his arms. Standing her ground, her eyes followed his movements as he stood himself up on the path. Marion narrowed her eyes in on him as he glared at her and issued a threat in the coldest voice that he could try to make towards her.

"You are going to regret doing that, Marion."

"We will see about that."

She didn't have any fear in her voice as she snapped at him for the poor attempt he made towards her to intimidate her. He had tried to sexually assault her in the jungle one time already. He would not have another chance at it if Cohra or herself had anything to do about it. The only different between them would be that she wouldn't go so far as to kill him while he probably had all different types of ideas of what he could do to him.

Her eyes watched him turn around and make his way back to the camp with one of his arms draped over his midsection. Once he was out of sight, she let out a soft breath of relief and bowed her head slightly. The sensation of one of Cohra's hands on one of her shoulders had her to look towards the shoulder to see his hand coming into sight. She turned to look back at him to see him looking down at her. She focused on him from where she stood while her ears listened to him speaking to her in a calm, reassuring way.

"That was a very brave thing for you to do, Marion."

"I just hope that my decision to do that is not going to come back to haunt me or do anything that could damage us, Cohra." She had a little bit of worry lingering in her voice towards him as her attention was on him. "He knows of your existence, and it wouldn't take much from him in order to get the others to come after you through me since I have been around you."

"He will not live long if he tries to do something that foolish."

"I hope you are right with that assumption, Cohra." A heavy sigh escaped from her mouth as she looked to him. Her eyes glanced in the direction of the camp to hear the others talking more loudly. She looked back to him from where she stood. "I don't want anything to endanger what we have found with one another."

"I know I am right."

She gave a reassuring nod of her head in his direction from where she stood with him. Her attention shifted once more to the opening prior to looking back to him from where she was standing as she spoke up.

"Well, I guess I better get going or someone else will come to look for me and ask why I have been standing on this path for so long."

"Lead the way."

Marion watched him turn his cloaking device on to keep himself hidden before she turned herself back around to face the path again. She barely had made a move when she registered him patting her on her ass a bit. The sensation was enough to have her jumping slightly before she chuckled softly and started to walk while mumbling a few words about getting back at him in the direction of where she had been currently staying with the others.


	24. Chapter 24

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I only wrote this story for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from this in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Arriving to the camp with her, Cohra found the others to be rushing up to where she was nestled out of concern for her. He stepped away before any of them could bump into him and be aware of his presence in the area while not able to see him. His gaze watched over each of the campers that were around her, scanning for where Michael was nestled. Eventually, he moved his attention over to where a fire pit area was nestled and he was nestled by it, shooting nasty looks in his mates direction. He was store sore from what she had done and what he had done to him when he had witnessed him trying to force himself onto her. There was also some evidence that he would try to get back at her and he would end up paying a price for something that he should not even attempt to do since he will lose.

His attention drifted back to where Marion was to find her finally working her way through the crowd of campers with the premise being that she was going to go get some rest in her tent for awhile. This would allow him some time alone with her away from the eyes of her companions and Michael. Making sure to keep himself from bumping into any of the others, Cohra got to were she was and moved at her side with her. He eased one of his hands onto her back lightly enough to let her know that he was there with her but not to the point that she would jump like she had when he had made the move to pat and squeeze on her butt during their trip there to the camp area. He glanced back to the others while she unzipped the door and made her way inside it first before his form walked in after her. His body moved over to a spot to sit down on the floor in a crossed leg position while she sealed it off from the others looking in. Once they were alone, he turned his shield off and let himself be seen to her eyes once more. He watched her turn around only to jump a little and let out a soft noise of frustration leave her mouth shortly afterward with some words to go along with it.

"I really wish there was a way for me to be more prepared when you do that, Cohra."

Her response had him chuckle some from seeing the obvious annoyance on her face from his ability to constantly have her on edge when he didn't mean to do it. Instead of a verbal response, he motioned her to come over to where he was sitting. He watched her first shake her head with a faint smile she was trying to keep from spreading more. Finding her playing hard to get, he used a finger of the hand that he was motioning with to come to him while he spoke with a seemingly threatening tone to try and make it sound like a fierce threat coming from a being such as himself although he couldn't hide a faint chuckle that was lying underneath the surface.

"You don't want me to get up, Marion."

"Is that so?" She asked as she walked towards him. Her smile started to spread a little more towards him as she looked down to him. "And why do I not want you to get up?"

"Because then you would't get the chance to sit with me."

While he had her attention focused on his face, he used his quick motions with his hands to have her legs bend a little as to have her stumbling forward. He looked up to her as she was coming down only to find herself being straddled on his lap and his hands having caught her to ensure that she didn't hurt herself on the way down. Soft clicking sounds of pleasure was heard on the other side of his mask while his hands slid up and down her legs some, running the tips of his sharp fingernails against the smooth complexion of her fair skin. He found his decision to run his hands up and down her legs being met with her letting out a soft sound of pleasure and her eyes to be closing some.

 _Looks like she has been missing this as much as I have. I have been waiting to be back with her all morning, and I am not going to waste my time when I have it to spend with her._

Cohra had managed to suppress his desires and urges for his mate during their walk back to the camp for the most part. He wanted badly to take her right there on the path if her group hadn't been so close by and Michael hadn't decided to come into the area and try to come at her with him present. Now that they were alone in the privacy of her tent for a little while, he would make use of the time that he was given.

Guiding his hands back up her legs to her hips, he slipped them around the backside of her body to cup her ass in his palms. He watched her eyes open up and looked down at him from where she was nestled atop him. He gaze deeply into her eyes while her forehead pressed down against his as she whispered to him.

"Cohra," she said, "there are others nearby. We can't do what we did last night with the amount of noise that we made with one another that was heard all the way here to the camp."

He didn't care for the other humans. They didn't mean anything to him. The only one that mattered was the one he had straddled on his lap, the one who he had forged a union with the previous night. He wanted to make her feel good and for her to know that she was desired and wanted by someone who wasn't going to hurt her. At the same time though, he wanted to show her how he excelled when it came to performing and not getting caught by others that might be in the area with him at the same time. He had hunted before around humans without letting them be aware as to his presence, and he would use those same skills when it came to pleasuring her.

Getting a grip on her ass, he guided her up some for him to be on his knee caps. His body made its way across her tent to where her sleeping bag was located and guided her to lie down on top of it on her back. Cohra didn't hesitate to move himself in between her legs once he had removed her boots ahead of time. He guided his mask off of his face to look down at her as he whispered out to her at a level that only she would be able to hear.

"You'll be surprised at some things I can do when I am under pressure, Marion."

He looked down at the look of awe that was coming across her face before it transformed into an expression of arousal at the idea of them having sex with one another right in her tent with others not too far away from them. Seeing his mate not turning him away from what he wished to do, Cohra begun the task of removing his armor and equipment from his body that would interfere with making love to one another.


	25. Chapter 25

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. The only reason why I wrote this story is for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any shape or form.

P.S. This will be the last chapter I am posting for the night and I'll be back in the morning with a new one.

Chapter Twenty-Five

The sight of Cohra going to work at removing his armor from himself in anticipation of them having sex with one another had her filled with an excitement all of her own to have some time spent alone with him like they had at his home. She moved her hands to the bottom of her halter top that she had on and begun to pull it in the direction of where her head was to yank it off of her head. Her hands tossed it to the side before she focused on him to see what appeared to be a smile on his face at her having not worn a bra in the halter top like she had worn with her tank top the previous night when they had sex with one another for the first time with one another. The sight had her smiling as she spoke up to him, playfully.

"You see something that you like, Cohra?" She couldn't resist the urge to let out a playful giggle in his direction from the look she found him looking to her bare chest. She found him being just as playful towards her as he took the armor off of his body that hung over the loin cloth he wore over his member and placed it on a spot near her top she had been wearing.

"I like seeing that we are not going to have to struggle with removing a bra from your body." He replied, coyly. "It will be nice to know that we won't have to fight with that confusing piece of fabric that we had to deal with last night after I had taken your top off of your body."

"Bras are good at times, Cohra."

"They seem to be too much of a problem in my opinion."

"Well...They can be a problem at times, but they are also good in other occasions when a woman needs to wear something cover her breasts if she is wearing something see through."

"She shouldn't have to wear one though if she is around her mate."

"What if she is around mixed company of men and women and her mate is not present then?"

His piercing stare that was looking down at her eyes had her voice to fall silent for her a moment. Her skin shivered with excitement and a sense of nervousness at the manner that he was looking to her. She waited a few moments for a response from him but found him choosing to not debate any longer on the subject and grasped onto the waistband of her shorts and underwear in his fingers shortly before he started to tug on them as a command came out of his mouth to her with his sensual desires for her lingering on each word.

"When it is just the two of us, there is no need for you to be wearing a bra, especially when we are going to be like this with one another. But, I understand if you are around others of your kind for you to wear it."

"I will keep that in mind, Cohra.-"

Her words that had went to come out of her mouth turned in a gasp at the feeling of him wasting no time in pull her shorts and underwear down her legs to rest at her ankles. She guessed that he chose to not remove them all the way off of herself as to be able to assist her with sliding her clothes back on when they were done as to make sure that the others didn't catch on to the fact that they she had been having sex in her tent with him while they were so close by. Marion watched him move her legs on either side of his hips as he was between her legs while she shivered at the sensation of the head of his cock brushing against the lips of her pussy. The feeling had her struggling to keep from letting out a loud sound of pleasure at how it was to feel his member about to move inside of her body.

 _Come on, Marion! You can do this. If you are able to find enough courage to stand off with a blood thirsty Jaguar and use one of your kicks on that asshole who tried to rape you, you should be able to muster up enough strength to keep from screaming out in pleasure when Cohra and yourself start to have sex with one another in your tent._

She silently gave herself motivation for what she was doing at that moment in order to inspire herself so she didn't make it known to the others that she was getting it on with her alien mate inside of her tent with them being nearby. If this was going to be a successfully time for the two of them without getting unwanted attention on them, she had to work through her need to voice out her pleasure from what was about to happen and what was currently happening.

Her eyes watched his face come in close to hers with his mandibles spreading to the sides so that the tips could caress her skin in a pleasurable way. The sensation had her closing her eyes while a soft whispery moan left from the confines of her lips. She bit her bottom lip for a moment before she eased her lips open to engage into a kiss with him like she had the previous evening after she had managed to get used to kissing him after dealing with him not having lips like a human male for her to share a brief intimate moment with. As she was sharing the kiss with him, she let out a muffled squeal in his mouth at the sensation of his cock thrusting deep inside of her in one go with the help of his hips making the move for him to be all the way in her in one go. She slowly started to relax herself as the initial shock wore off and a more pleasurable one began to run through her body.

Her eyes fluttered open when she found him pulling back out of the kiss with herself and having his forehead against hers. She shivered with delight from the sounds of lust coming from his mouth with the help of his mandibles vibrating out the sounds. She shifted her hands onto his shoulders to rest there for the time being. Gazing into his piercing stare, she listened to him whispering softly to her with his desires for the two of them to mate with one another right there.

"I'll do my very best to make sure that no one hears us, Marion."

"I can't make any promises, but I will try to not scream out like I want to right now."

She responded back in a whisper to him that was a bit strained from her arousal starting to take over her body and have her wanting to scream out how wonderful she was feeling at that moment. Her eyes gazed deeply into his eyes while she started to register him working on building up a rhythm for the two of them with her sleeping bag providing them with cushioning from the hard floor of the tent.


	26. Chapter 26

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I wrote this story was for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. Good morning and let's get this going :)

Chapter Twenty-Six

Cohra struggled to make sure he didn't make any sounds with her company in the area where the two of them were having sex in the privacy of her tent. While the others were still at a distance, the walls of the structure that she was residing in was not thick enough for him to make a lot of sounds and keep them hearing them. He had to keep his noises of pleasure to a minimal like she was trying to do. He discovered himself to be struggling at what he was doing since he had the urge to scream out like he had the previous night at his home with her in his bed. Looking down at her, he noticed her to also be struggling a little bit herself with trying to keep the sounds from getting out anymore than they already have and chose to try and press her face against his body in an an attempt to muffle the noises against his scaley skin.

The feeling of her mouth vibrating out noises against him made it highly difficult for him to keep from letting out a small growl of lust at what she was doing to him. The way it felt for him aroused him even more and had his thrusts starting to pick up speed and strength. As his hips drove his member inside of her vagina over and over, he watched her ease her head back to look up at him. He leaned his head down closer to where their foreheads met with one another and he whispered to her while his mandibles had the words to vibrate out of his mouth in a way that it resembled that of a low growl.

"Being quiet is a very tough task for me to achieve, Marion." Passionate desire dripped from every syllable out of his mouth while his body continued to drive his cock inside of her at a quickened speed. "I am close, and it is torture for me to not scream out right now to the heavens like before." He held eye contact with her while he could feel himself already shuddering, indicating that he was going to end up climaxing in a matter of minutes. This would be just a quickie for the two of them for the time being since they didn't have a lot of time to spend with one another like they wanted to. That would be for later tonight when he would have her to come with him back to his home. Looking down at her, he listened to her voice having a bit of a whine to it as it traveled out of her mouth in a whisper that only he could hear.

"I know exactly what you are talking about right now, Cohra." Marion said. "I have been struggling to keep from making too much noises that might attract someone that could be nearby to walk over and investigate as to what is going on in here with me since they didn't see me coming to camp with anyone and there was no one with me when I entered my tent."

"Tonight will be different when we are back at my home and away from them. There, we don't have to have our voices be silenced from one another."

"That is good to know."

Cohra continued with the trusts that he was making inside of her body as he begun to pick up on the sensation that she was close to hitting her climax herself from how the walls of her pussy were starting to shiver some around his shaft that was buried deep inside of her body. His eyes remained on hers as a more primal growl slipped out into his voice.

"How long, Marion?"

When he was in the throws of passion with her, he found his words be a little fewer than they usually are. He did it as well the previous night moments before the two of them orgasmed at the same exact time with one another in his bed and he was doing it now in her tent with just her flimsy sleeping bag to provide some cushioning from the hard earth underneath them. He watched her struggle for a moment to get anything out before only a single word came out of her mouth to let him know of her urgency.

"Now."

His frame shivered with pleasure at the sensation of her reaching her climax and the warmth of her juices to be running down the sides of his member. It was enough to drive him over the edge. He made some more quickened thrusts before driving his member all the way inside of her body and holding himself there, having his juices to travel deep inside of her body. He released a fraction of the sound that he would have made if they were at his ship as to ensure that he did not have anyone to pick up on that he was there in her tent. Once the sensation was over with, he returned his focus onto her face to see her slowly doing the same with fluttering her eyelids a little and looking up to him.

As he looked down to her, Cohra noticed that she didn't seem as exhausted as she had been during their first time with one another. He guessed it was from her body slowly adjusting to his own and the fact that they didn't go for as long as they went for last night due to the area they were in and not wishing to be caught there. His senses still felt her heart rate beating quickly at what they had done and her breathing to be a little heavy. It still had an impact on her, but she wasn't as tired as she had been.

He brought his face down towards hers and slide his mandibles open enough for him to kiss her on her lips the best he could. He held onto it with her while their bodies relaxed with one another where she slept at. He slowly started to remove himself from being buried inside of her body to move to a spot beside her. He faced her while he was kissing her. His hands drew her to his frame so they were not apart from one another even after having had sex. Gently, he eased out of the kiss with her, and looked at her to see her focusing on him with a faint smile starting to form on her face. He kept his gaze on her from where he was nestled as he spoke to her in a tender way that a mate would for his partner.

"Rest now."

Cohra found her to be a little resistant to the idea of going to to sleep with him there. He assumed it was from earlier that morning when she woke up to find him not there. This time, however, he wasn't rushing off anywhere and planned to stay around with her for as long as he could before he returned to his own encampment with her at his side. Using one of his hands to run up and down her back, he found her to be slowly giving into it and drifting off to sleep. He waited for her to be resting before he let himself drift off to sleep alongside her with her nestled in his embrace.


	27. Chapter 27

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this story for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Marion!"

A voice shouting out her name had her fluttering her eyes some. She slowly sat herself up from where she had been sleeping in her tent with Cohra and glanced around to find herself out in the middle of an open field in the jungle. Her eyes looked down at herself to see her wearing what appeared to be an outfit similiar to what a human mate for a Yautja would wear in the form of a cotton halter top that was loose and gave her some air up top and a skirt that was secured to her through some ties at the hips. The visual of her being dressed like she was disturbed her and had her pondering on it for a few moments.

"What in the-"

"Marion!"

Her attention shifted at the sound of what resembled to be Bridget screaming out to her. She sounded like she was in fear and that something was happening to her and the others. Marion jumped to her feet and started to race in the direction of where the noise had come from deep in the jungle. Her body raced through the jungle at a speed that she wasn't aware of herself to be traveling at before. She kept the pace going like it was, moving over a fallen tree that was across the path in front of her without much difficulty.

 _I am not sure how I managed to do that, but I will ponder on it later._

Her eyes looked ahead to where an opening was before herself, and picked the speed up a little more. Marion came bursting through the opening when she brought herself to an abrupt stop at a sight unlike anything she had seen before.

There was a massive craft that was much larger than Cohra's ship floating in the air with a ramp leading from it to the ground with Yautja in their armor to be moving up and down it. She followed the direction of where the ramp was going towards to see Bridget and the women of her group to be leading towards it with other Yautja guiding them to it. This sight combined with noticing where some bodies were hanging upside down and free of their skin scared her to the very core of her being.

"Marion!"

Her attention shifted back towards the group to see Bridget looking at her in desperation. She proceeded to run towards her when she found herself being stopped by arms that were wrapped around her waist. Looking back, Marion noticed the source being Cohra there. She looked to him in confusion from not wanting to go after them. Her eyes looked to his that were not shielded by his mask as he spoke to her firmly.

"You cannot interfere with what the elders have decided, Marion."

"They are my classmates, Cohra!" She screamed to him out of desperation. "They have no idea what is going to happen to them-"

"That is not your place of concern, Marion. Your place is by my side as my mate and the mother of our child."

 _C-Child? Did he just say child?_

She moved her eyes down to see him placing one of her hands to her belly with one of his own. Her gaze widened at the very light but noticeable sensation of a tiny hand to be pressing against her palm. The sensation had her gasping out for air as she started to find herself having a hard time breathing out of shock and a bright light was surrounding the two of them. Suddenly, she found herself shook hard and opening her eyes to find Cohra next to her on her sleeping bag in her tent. Her eyes found him to be looking at her out of concern and realized that she had been having a dream. She sat up and tried to gather her thoughts as he moved up beside her and begun to speak to her softly.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His attention was on her and her alone. She could tell that he was worried for what he had seen happen with her while she was sleeping with him. "Your breathing starting to get quicker in your sleep. I was worried."

"I...I am okay, Cohra." She managed out to him. Her eyes noticed herself to still be naked with her shorts and underwear down around her ankles where her boots were still nestled as it all started to sink in. "It was just a dream...a really weird dream."

"What did you see?"

"It was just a dream, Cohra." She looked to him and went to speak when she saw his concern still there on his face. Instead of what she had intended to say, she chose to propose a question to him instead. "You wish to know what it was that startled me?" Marion watched him give a nod to her as a form of a silent 'yes' to her. She let out a breath of air before she proceeded to tell him. "I woke up to Bridget crying to me. I was in an open field, wearing clothes that I didn't recognize. I heard her scream again for me and I ran back into the jungle in the direction of where it had come from."

"What happened next?"

"When I found her, there was a massive ship that was like yours but grander in scale...and the females of my group were being led towards it by others of your kind while the men had been skinned and hanging from trees in the area. I tried to go and help her...when you prevented me from doing it." Her eyes watched him show her some confusion mixing in with his concern when she stated that he had stopped her from going to help her companion.

"I prevented you?"

"Y-Yes. You told me that I couldn't interfere with what the elders have decided."

"What else happened?"

"I pleaded with you that they had no idea of what was to happen to them, but you insisted that my place was to be at your side as your mate...and..."

"And what?"

She was a little hesitant to reveal the last part of the dream she remembered out of not being sure how he would respond to her. However, she had to tell him so he would be aware as to what he had said to her. Marion gathered up her strength and managed to speak up the very last part of the dream to him with a little bit of a shake to her voice.

"You told me that my place was to be at your side as your mate...and the mother of your child before you took a hold of my hand and had me to feel on my stomach where there was a child growing inside of me." She kept her eyes on him from where she was nestled as she softly finished the telling of her dream to him. "That is when I woke up."


	28. Chapter 28

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator Franchise. I only wrote this story for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from this fanfiction in any way, shape or form.

P.S. Good morning and now it is time to continue with Cohra and Marion :)

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Cohra found the dream that his mate to have had was shocking and curious. She had seen a mother ship from others of his kind having descended down to the camp site and chosen to take the females with them while having taken out the men that were part of the group. Not only had she witnessed that, but he had stopped her from interfering in what the others have chosen to do and that her place was to be at his side as his mate and the mother to their child before indicating to her on her stomach with one of her hands that she was carrying his offspring.

The idea of her being pregnant at some point by him seemed impossible. It was only on rare occasions that a human female would be able to give birth to a child of a Yautja since of the females of her species were not built right in certain areas to not only give birth but survive the pain of giving living to one of his kind. He wouldn't mind it at all if she were to become pregnant by him. It would make him proud to say that he would be a father of a child that was birthed by her. However, if that was to come to pass, he would find himself in dangerous territory with others of his kind.

Elder predators did not approve of Yautjas if they were not fully blooded by a yautja mother and a yautja father. If the child had on parent of a yautja and the other parent be that of a human, the child would face a hard life since humans would be hard to accept it for it not being completely human and the yautjas would not want anything to do with something that they viewed as an abomniation to their species. A child between Marion and himself would bring hard times ahead, but it was something that he was not worried about at the moment.

Curiously, he placed one of his hands to her stomach but sensed no life inside of her..yet. He looked to her with a reassuring expression forming on his face and watched her start to relax a little as he spoke to her softly.

"You are not with child right now."

He could tell that she was a little concerned towards the idea of herself being pregnant since she wouldn't know what to expect if she was carrying the child of an alien hunter from another galaxy. However, she would have to deal with it once it became a reality if she was one of the few human females to be able to carry a child of both yautja and human blood. His hands shifted down to where her shorts were nestled with her underwear on her ankles as he looked to her.

"Lie down."

He was wanting to help her get dressed back in her clothes before he made the move to get parts of his clothes he had taken off during the course of their love making. His eyes watched her lie back before he proceeded to move the shorts up her legs in the direction of her midsection. Cohra watched her lift her hips up to assist him with guiding the shorts to where they needed to be on her. Once they had gotten to where they needed to be, he brought over her top and bra she had removed and gave them to her. His form inched over to where his armor was, and started to snap it back on himself. While he was working to get his armor on, he listened to his mate start to speak to him with curiosity and concern lingering in her voice still.

"Cohra?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible for a human to become pregnant by one of your kind?"

"It is possible, but is hard since most human females of your species cannot become with child by one of us or they were not created in the right way to be able to survive the labor of having a child that is a yautja."

"Women...Women have died?"

Snapping his mask on his face, he looked over to where she was after she had put her bra and top on to find her a little scared at the idea that she could be like one of the women who would die while giving birth to a child if she was to become pregnant by him. It moved him to go over to where she was and knelt before her. His right hand came up to cup a side of her face gently. He gazed down at her as he comforted her with his voice.

"Women have died, but I know that you are not like them, Marion. You are different from them, and I believe that you will be one of the few who will be able to not only carry my child but live on to be a great mother to that child."

Cohra watched as a smile started to come across her face from what he had said to her, and it eased his spirit to see her starting to have the smile that he loved on her face so much. To see her happy, brought him a sense of knowing that he was doing his job as a mate right by making sure that she was taken care of and happy to the best of his abilities. He nuzzled his mouth part of his mask against her forehead before he inched back to look down at her moments before he picked up on someone approaching the tent. The sound had him to go on alert from where he was as he put up his shield. He watched and waited with Marion as a form came up to the zipped up door on her tent before its feminine voice came out.

"Marion, we have lunch prepared if you want any of it."

He noticed that Marion recognized the voice as she relaxed some from where she was prior to speaking up.

"I'll be there in a moment."

He waited for the figure to walk away from the tent before he looked towards her. He kept his guard up as to make sure that he was not seen to the others eyes since he was planning to be in the area and watch over her around the others until night fell and he could take her with him back to his home so they could be with one another there. It was a risk for him to do since something could happen that would expose him to be there, but he would deal with it if happened. His body rose up once she had undone the door on the tent and slipped outside of it. He lowered his head down beside her own as he whispered to her while no one could see him.

"You will not be alone. I am coming with you."


	29. Chapter 29

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from this in any way, shape or form

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Marion struggled to keep calm with her now in the open after Cohra had told her with his shield up that he was going to be going with her to where the others were and essentially be watching over her and the behavior of the others. She wasn't sure how the others would be around her, if Michael would keep his hands to himself, or if something would happen that would have him turning his shield off and letting them be aware of his presence there at the camp site.

 _How in the hell am I going to be able to keep relaxed if my yautja mate is going to be among the others under his invisibility cloak?! Who is to say that Michael happens to touch me or do something to me that causes Cohra to snap and reveal himself to everyone here?!_

She proceeded to move towards the others as relaxed as she could manage to be. Her nerves were shot at the moment from having had sex with him in the privacy of her tent to now having him with her as she went with him to where the fire was burning and the others were nestled around it with plates of food in their hands. Marion showed a smile towards Bridget as she eased herself to sit down beside her prior to accepting a plate of food from her. Her senses tried to figure out where Cohra was at that moment as she was enjoying the food with them. As she was eating, she listened to Bridget speaking up towards her.

"I am loving it here, Marion." She said. "It is so relaxing here. Don't you think?"

"Yeah." Marion replied to her shortly after she had swallowed a mouthful of the food she had took a bite of. "I really love it here. It would be a great place to live."

"Yeah...If it wasn't for all the man-eating animals that are in the area that need to be put in their places."

Marion turned her gaze towards the direction of the voice to see it was none other than Michael that made that snide remark in regards to anyone wanting to live in that area. He was probably still butt-hurt from her having knocking him on his ass in the jungle when he had attempted to make a move on her, and from Cohra putting him in his place by means of hurling his body through one of the trees that littered the amazon rain forest. She gave it a moment before she spoke up while her attention moved to her plate.

"The only one that should have a reason to fear from animals here is the idiot who thinks they need to be put in their so called 'places'."

"Why do you say that, Marion?"

Marion glanced over to Michael to see her looking at him. She had enough of him being snide among the group and made the decision to be the one to put him in his place from where she was sitting with a remark that he wouldn't expect to come out of her mouth.

"A real man isn't afraid any beast, man or animal, because he knows how to act in order to get along with both...A pussy is someone who tries to force his will onto another individual, woman, man or animal, and think that when they say 'no' they are meaning 'yes.'"

She watched his eyes glazed over some from what she had said to him without so much as a blinking of her eyes in his direction. He had been getting on her nerves since having gotten out there the previous day and she had enough of his antics. It was time for someone to put him in his place, and calling him out about what he had done to her the previous day was just what she needed to do in order to get him to stop his cocky smiling and acting like he was god's gift to women when he was more of a horrible nightmare.

Her attention shifted to that of Bridget and the other women with at her to find them smiling and giggling some. She found herself smiling at what they thought of the statement she had made towards Michael while she was taking another bite of her food. It made her feel good that the women there weren't trying to stick up for someone as terrible as he was, but, instead, were choosing to giggle in a way that would let her know that they found what she said to be funny and true at the same time. Marion proceeded to have another bite of her food when she felt something grabbing the back of her head hard and yanking her from her seat, causing her to drop her plate into the fire. She turned herself around to see that Michael had a grip on her hair and he was glaring at her while he whispered to her with hate dripping out of his mouth.

"You think you are so damn good."

"Let me go, Michael." She whispered out of the pain she was in due to his grip on her hair. Her eyes tightly shut as she could feel his grip starting to hurt her from how hard his hands were pulling at her hair.

"Where is your beast at to save you from last time?"

Despite herself being in the pain she was in and not wishing for Cohra to expose himself, she was glad that he was in the area because all hell was about to break loose. Her eyes looked behind him to see her mate having his invisbility shield to go away to expose himself to everyone present. As soon as she saw him there, she showed Michael a smile like he would show her as she spoke up softly.

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself, asshole?"

Marion was met with him shoving her down to the ground at his feet. She held her head some while she could hear gasps from others and one of the people letting out a scream. The noise alerted her that something really bad had happened. Slowly, she lifted her eyes up and froze at the sight of Cohra's blades having gone through Michael's body from behind, impaling him on it.

 _Oh my god. He did it. He actually did it. I never realized that Cohra would take the life of Michael if he had put his hands on me again. I assumed that it was just an empty threat like I have heard time and time again. This time...I was wrong._

The sight caused her to freeze on the spot as she had never thought he would actually take the life of another member of her group. She watched him shove Michael's body off of his spear and onto the ground, discarding his dead body, before her attention went back up to him to find his attention now onto the campers that were on edge at his presence. Marion took in a breath of air as she witnessed him addressing the people she had come with from her university and the guides that were nestled in a spot with them.


	30. Chapter 30

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only write this story for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form

P.S. I want to thank everyone for their support of this fanfiction and others I have wrote. I am going to be going to bed shortly but I will be posting a chapter in the morning :)

Chapter Thirty

"No harm." He said, gently. "No harm will come to any of you. You all are safe."

Cohra spoke the words out slow to the people there as he looked them over from behind his mask he wore. He wanted them to know that he would not hurt any of them there like he had done to Michael for how he had treated Marion moments before his death. Although he was trying to not scare the group anymore than he had already done so with his killing of one of their people right in front of their eyes, he noticed that most of them were still on edge of his presence there. His gaze moved to one of the girls that was with Bridget as she spoke up in a frightened tone.

"Why did you harm Michael then? If you are not going to harm us...why him?"

"Michael hurt Marion. He paid the price for his actions."

He turned his attention back onto his mate that was on the ground, looking up to him as she held her head some. He showed a hand to her, and waited for her to ease one of her hands into it. Cohra assisted her back onto her feet to have her stand at his side. He looked to her head to make sure there was no sign of bleeding from where she had been hurt by him, but saw nothing to indicate a wound. His gaze lingered on her for a few moments before his attention drifted to the others from where he stood.

"He placed his hands on her for the last time."

"Last time? What-"

"Michael tried to sexually assault me yesterday, Marlene."

Cohra turned his attention towards Marion as she had decided to speak up and break her silence. He looked to her as she working through the discomfort of how her head was feeling from having her hair pulled on like it had been done in order to get her message out to the others.

"Yesterday, after having gotten settled into camp, Michael made an unwanted pass on me. I ran into the jungle after pushing him away where he had me cornered and was prepared to rape me in order to get what he wanted. However...Cohra was nearby and he intervened, using his strength and quickness to get Michael away from me so I could get back to camp safe and sound."

"That still doesn't explain why he chose to kill him today though."

He focused on the woman as he took a step forward. His gesture was met with her being a little intimidated by his presence. He drew in a breath as he looked to her, as well as to the rest of the group, as he spoke up.

"He was warned to not touch her again or he would pay the severe price for his actions. He put his hands on her, and he had to pay the price for intending to harm my mate."

"Wait a minute!" A guy spoke up in shock, having his attention to drift over towards him. He focused on Cohra with a shocked expression on his face for him. "Did you just say that Marion is your mate?"

"Yes." He spoke firmly towards him from where he stood. His eyes glanced to where Marion was standing with her hands at her sides. "She is my mate. I have claimed her as mine." He looked back to the man as he continued to speak to him. "She belongs to me. I belong to her."

"Even though she is human and you...clearly are not?"

"That is correct." His eyes shifted to where Bridget was and found her to not be as intimidated as the rest of the group towards him. He focused on her as she begun to speak up from where she was sitting among them.

"What is to happen now, Cohra?"

Her question had him to think of a response for her. He knew that his course of actions would lead to questions being proposed by the university she had come from when Michael didn't return back to the school and when she didn't return either. Marion was not leaving the jungle without him. She was going to be remaining there with him while the others would return back to the university. He stood silent for a few more lingering moments before he came around to delivering his answer.

"I will deal with Michael's body. When your time is done, you all will be returning back home except for Marion."

"What about Marion?"

"Marion is staying here with me. She is my mate and will remain at my side."

"But-"

"I'll be all right, Bridget."

Cohra looked to his side to see Marion walking up to where he had been standing. He looked to his mate as she was talking to Bridget from where she stood with him in a calm voice.

"I am fine with remaining behind here with Cohra."

"Are you sure?"

"This is something that I want."

"But...He is not even human, Marion. How could you possibly want to be with someone like him?"

"Cohra is not human...but he cares, protects and loves me more than any other human I have come into contact with in my entire life. He constantly puts my well-being first and is dead serious when it comes to making sure that I am kept happy, as well as that no one is trying to threaten him with taking me away or killing him."

The words of his mate had him to release a soft sound of pleasure through his mandibles beneath his mask. He relaxed knowing that she was wishing to remain there with him as he wished for her to. Not only that, but she spoke highly of how much he cared, protected and loved her. To realize that Marion approved of him and how he cared for her like he did made all the effort he had put in with her and being with her worth it. If he could face this trial, there was nothing else that he couldn't possibly deal with.

His superior hearing picked up on the sound of beings approaching the ground from behind through the jungle and made a clicking sound to alert them. He watched the group turn around from where they were just as his three brothers revealed themselves once their shields were taken down at that moment. His gaze lingered on them from where he stood as Marion softly whispered a question that she already knew the answer to.

"Are these your clan brothers you mentioned, Cohra?"

Cohra gave a silent 'yes' towards her to indicate that these three yautjas were in fact his brothers that resided in areas of the jungle. He looked towards them from where he was standing as he saw them not moving at first and not speaking up. Drawing in a breath of air, he went to address them when he discovered Marion beating him to it.


	31. Chapter 31

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. Good morning everyone. Time for the next installment :)

Chapter Thirty-One

"Can we help you with something?"

She spoke in a calm tone of voice towards the arrival of the three yautjas despite it having more of a shake to it than she really wanted it to have. Marion wasn't sure if his brothers were as good at English as he was, but she took a chance to see if they would be able to talk with them like she could talk to Cohra. For a moment, it seemed as if she wasn't going to have any luck with talking with them since they stood still as stone, not saying a word until one of the three stepped forward and he begun to speak up with a slight growl to his voice.

"We were out in the jungle on a hunt when we heard one of your kind let out a scream." He replied with his mandibles vibrating the words out. "We came to investigate why she had screamed. It seems that our brother has taken a human life and exposed himself to your kind."

His words had her scared that Cohra was going to be facing some kind of a punishment because of his decision to expose himself when she had been in danger by Michael. It was the last thing she wanted to have happened because he did something that he thought was the right thing for him to have done. This fear had her to throw all caution to the wind as she made the decision to defend him the best that she could.

"Cohra only exposed himself and took the life of that man that is on the ground because he threatened to do me harm after he had warned me to not do it to me again or he would pay the price for his actions." Her eyes watched as the other two brothers that were on either side of the one of them that had been doing the talking seemed surprised in their body language that I knew Cohra's name and that he had been around me. "He only did what he did to protect me."

Her attention remained on the middle yautja of the group from where she stood with her mate at her side. She watched them while her group she came with was nestled in the middle of what was going on. As her eyes were focused on him, a question came out of his mouth that had her off her guard for a moment.

"Are you the mate that my brother has talked to me about earlier today?"

 _Cohra has spoken about me to his kind? Why didn't he say something?_

She felt a little confused as to why he wouldn't have said anything to her about revealing to his brother that he had a human mate. Her eyes glanced over towards Cohra to see him nodded to her, informing her that he had went to his brother earlier that day to speak with him. It wasn't a tremendous issue, but it was something that she was going to have to address out in the open, as well as some questions that she knew that Bridget and the others would problem squirm at hearing. Drawing in a breath, she moved her eyes back to focus on the middle yaujta as she spoke up in response to the question that he had proposed to her.

"Yes. I am Marion Morrison, Cohra's mate."

"And is it true that you two have consummated your union to one another?"

"Y-Yes. He and I have had sex with one another...a couple of times now."

Her eyes noticed how the other two brothers were more on edge at hearing this. She found one of them to be snapping some at the middle brother in their language and assumed that he was having some issues with hearing that one of his brothers would choose to not only claim a human female as his mate but sleep with her. Not only that, but she happened to find that Bridget and some of the others in her group to be looking at her in somewhat disgust at the idea that she had sex with a being such as Cohra who was not a human but an alien predator.

 _Well...So much for thinking that my first meeting with his brothers is going to go well and that my group would be somewhat accepting of him. Time for me to face whatever judgement is coming my way._

Marion had a gut feeling that things were going to take a turn for the worse for Cohra and herself since they were together and not of the same species. She watched the middle brother seeming to snap at one of the two that had chosen to argue with him in their language. Her attention remained on him as he focused back on where she was nestled with his brother at her side and started to talk with her once more.

"I apologize for Ragar's behavior." He said. "He is young and doesn't quite understand as to why a human and a yautja would consent to a relationship with one another. I myself was surprised when Cohra came to me and told me of you at my home while Ragar and Raven were hunting for food in the jungle. However...I can tell that you care for my brother enough to where you are prepared to stand up for him and validate your relationship to him in front of your kind and ours despite an unspoken fear that you have as to what would happen from you revealing this."

 _Thank god this brother of his is more level-minded like he is and is not flying off the handle like Ragar or Raven. Hopefully, everything is going to be all right after all and that there won't be any issues._

Her attention remained on him from where she stood as she listened to the rest of what he had to say towards her.

"It is from seeing this...that I have no issue with the two of you being with one another like you have been. I trust Cohra that he made the right decision with what he has done here today and it was in the best interest of both himself and you, Marion."

"Thank you." She replied, nodding her head. "May I know your name?"

"I am Drexel, the oldest of our four brothers that remain here in this area of the jungle."

"Is it safe for my group to remain here to finish out their studies or do they need to head back to where they came from?"

"They are safe as long as they don't give us a reason to hunt them."

 _Great...I think._

Marion remained where she stood with Cohra as she watched Drexel turn towards where Ragar was and motion him towards the jungle. Her attention drifted to where Raven and noticed him to be looking over to someone in her group. Her eyes did a double take when she found Bridget to be looking over at him in curiosity. She started to wonder if there was going to be another couple to form among his brothers from the way Bridget and Raven were looking to one another. Marion shifted her attention towards Cohra once his brothers were gone. She looked up to his mask while he brought his head down to let it rest against hers as he spoke to her.


	32. Chapter 32

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from this in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Thirty-Two

"You did a great job, Marion." Cohra said, speaking to her calmly but full of pride for what she had done. "You were able to hold your own with my brothers and you showed no fear to them when it seemed as if I was going to be punished for my actions in regards to one of your group being killed by my blade."

He was pleased that she did what she had done in his name and showed that she was determined to protect him as much as he is to protect her. Cohra felt honored to have her as his mate and knowing that she would be someone that her brothers, especially Ragar, to not trifle with if one of them chose to come after him in an attempt to break them apart from one another.

"I am proud of you."

His eyes watched through his mask at the sight of her smiling up at him from what he had said to her. It made him feel good to know that what he had to say to her brought her joy regardless of the situation was at the moment. He shifted his attention over to where Michael's body was nestled on the ground and pondered on what to do with him. He could take him back to his home and do to him as he had done to scores of her kind that had tried to hunt him down for the purpose to capture him alive or dead, adding his skull to the pile of those that he had as signs of his prize kills. But, he wasn't worthy of him to claim him as a worthy prize and have his skull be part of his collection.

This particular human had attempted to rape his mate on his territory and repeatedly went against his warning two times when he had told him to stay away from her. Michael would tarnish all of the kills he had made before and there wasn't a chance that he was going to let him do that even though he was dead.

Moving his body to where the fallen body was nestled, Cohra got a hold of him by one of his arms and headed in a direction of the jungle, dragging him behind himself. There was a more suitable course of action for him to take with a body as foul as Michael's frame was for the life he had lived. He made his way down a path in the jungle that the group had went down earlier on in the day when he had tried and failed to make a move on her when she chose to fight him back. His frame walked down to where there was a fork in the path and went off to the left with the body being drug behind him.

He picked up the voices of her group back at the camp talking among themselves about what they had just witnessed with one of them belonging to one of the guides who was talking to them about what Cohra and his brothers were. Although he didn't like to hear the locals talking about his brothers and their kind, he was relieved in a way that they were choosing to discuss what they were to Marion's group as opposed to him trying to explain what he was to their gaze. He wouldn't know the exact words in their language to use and felt a little unsure if he could manage to talk in a way that they could understand him any better than when he did a little while ago.

His frame came to a stop on the path when he got to a bluff and peered over the side to where the Jaguar's den was located with her small ones around her. He watched her prowl the area some as she was watching him cautiously, making sure that he wasn't going to try and take her small ones from her or that he would try to kill her.

 _Do not worry, mother. I haven't come to hurt your children or yourself. I have something else that you might enjoy: Fresh meat._

Cohra brought Michael's body up from the ground and showed it to the Jaguar. He watched her perk up and her senses start to go crazy at the small of his blood filling in the air, letting her know that the human was dead and that his meat would be fair game for herself and her younglings. He tossed Michael's corpse down onto the hard ground before the mother and her children. His eyes watched her look from where he was to the fallen body before she started to tear into him while her children were easing their way up to see about taking part with their mother. Finding her to start doing the task of getting rid of his body, he turned and started to make his way back towards the direction of where the campsite was located.

He planned to get back to where Marion was with her group and have her to go with him on back to his home. This time, however, she would be going there to remain with him. There would be none of her only staying with him during a few hours during the night for him to only bring her sleeping form back to her campsite to be there in order for the others to not be alarmed. It only had to take one day for everything to go insane for the two of them, having him to use brute force against one of her kind who chose to lash at her while he thought he was not around her at the time. Marion was safest when he was around her and that is exactly where she would remain until further notice.

Reaching back to where she had been staying, he noticed how the campers seemed to be not as tense as they had been but they still watched him cautiously with their eyes. He didn't pay them any attention as he made his way over to where his mate was standing with Bridget. His gaze watched her turn herself to where she looked to him with her friend as he approached her. Cohra drew in a breath and issued an order towards her before she could say anything that would interrupt what he had to say to her.

"Gather your things up." He spoke to her with a firm, deadly serious tone in his voice, having his mandibles to make it sound like he was growling. "You are going with me back to my home, and that is where you will stay from now on." His gaze watched hers widen at what he stated to her, informing her of what she would be doing and that there was nothing else that was to be said about it from him. Cohra kept his focus on her while she started to respond back to him with shock and confusion rising in her normally calm tone of voice.


	33. Chapter 33

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter Thirty-Three

"Cohra," Marion said, "I have to stay with my group." She had become alarmed at his order that she get her things together and goes back with him to reside at his home permamently as opposed to staying there with Bridget and the others. "I am sure that with Michael out of the way-" She found her voice going silent from an intense body language coming over Cohra that gave off that what he had to say was not going to in his usual tone that he spoke when it was just them. Drawing in a breath of air, shivers ran through her body as she listened to the words coming out of his mandibles on the other side of his mask.

"Michael is no longer a threat to you," He replied, "but that doesn't mean that you are safer here with him out of the way now as opposed to you residing at my home at me where you belong."

"Excuse me?"

"You are my mate and you will do as I ask of you."

"If you haven't noticed Cohra, this is not the dark ages and you are not on the planet that you call home." She showed no fear to him as she spoke to him with fierce determination in her voice. "I am your mate, but you don't have the right to order me around like I am your slave." Marion stood her ground as she noticed him leaning his head down close to hers. She gazed to the part of his mask where his eyes would be as his voice took on a lower but more fierce tone that wound send even the hardest of warriors running for cover.

"You have until the sun sets to have all of your belongings together and ready to take back to our home. When the sun goes behind the mountains, I will be coming for you and taking you with me whether you want to go...or not."

 _How dare you, Cohra?! You are acting like some jealous boyfriend when their girlfriend starts getting attention from someone else and they are afraid that she is going to end up leaving them for the other person. I am not going to do anything wrong by staying here with my group. I go to school with these people for God's sake. It is not like I am screwing any of them!_

Marion proceeded to try and argue with him about the subject more but found him to be stalking off in the jungle towards the area where her tent. She watched him make his way into the thick rain forest without looking back to her. The sight had her sighing in frustration and annoyance due to him being upset with her not wanting to go with him to his ship that doubles as his home instead of just staying there with Bridget and the others. As much as she didn't want to leave the others, there was no getting around what she had to do now: Pack up her gear and start preparing for his return for her to go with him.

She started moving away from Bridget in the direction of where her tent was located to begin the preparations of gathering her belongings together. She eased open her tent and proceeded to start rolling her pillow up inside of her sleeping bag as her ears picked up on the frantic sound of Bridget's voice as she rushed towards the open doorway of her tent.

"You can't be serious about this, Marion!" Bridget exclaimed. "You are not really going to go off with that...that predator are you?"

"I don't have a choice, Bridget." She replied. Her hands secured the sleeping bag and pillow with ties prior to gathering some little items and putting them inside of her backpack she had been carrying on her. "I am his mate, and I have to do what he says or everyone here will more than likely face the consequences of my actions."

"What could he possibly-"

"Bridget...You really don't want to know what he is capable of doing and I don't want to know either."

Marion secured her sleeping bag and pillow on the bottom of the pack some buckles that were hanging down prior to stepping outside of the empty structure. She retrieved her empty tent bag that she had tucked inside her bag among her clothes and started to work on pulling the first of the stakes up out of the ground to put inside of it. As she worked at taking it down, she continued to have the conversation with her school mate.

"When I first got to his home last night with him, I saw a pile of human skulls in an area that had been strategically placed in a way that it was showing off Cohra's abilities of a hunter and killer when it came to taking out someone or something that was a challenge for him and a worthy kill. He goes after those who he views as a worthy target and high prize to be added among to his collection."

"Why didn't he do that to Michael? If he did it to those other people, why not him?"

"He probably thought that he wasn't worth doing to him what he has done to countless of other people. Michael probably would have made him look bad since he wasn't a strong fighter and didn't provide him much of a challenge."

"Marion, you can't go with him. You-"

"There is nothing else to discuss about this, Bridget." She pulled out the final stake out of the ground and eased it into the bag prior to looking to her class mate with frustration mounting in her eyes. Marion struggled to not snap at her due to her feeling angry with what she was tasked to do. Managing to let most of her anger out in a sigh, she proceeded to speak to her in a soft tone of voice that amplified her annoyance at what she had to do. "I am Cohra's mate, and I have to do what he asks of me. There is nothing else that I can say about the matter to you other than that I have to do this."

"Marion, I don't understand this."

"You would if you were a mate to one of his brothers or to any Yautja, Bridget. Once you are claimed as their mate, you are bound to that predator forever. There is no going back. You become that yautja's wife in a sense although there was no marriage ceremony with a priest, and he becomes your husband. I have to submit to this wish of his."

"I still don't understand."

She watched Bridget head back to the others. A heavy sigh left her mouth as she turned back in the direction of the tent. She knew there was no way that she could get the others to understand why she was allowing herself to submit to the will of Cohra since it seemed an archaic thing for a woman to kneel to the desires of her husband in the day and age that she lived in. All she could hope for is that one day that they would understand why she was having to do this although she was not really thrilled about it.

Her attention shifted from the group that were nestled in a spot talking to themselves about her leaving when the sun was setting and to her tent. She proceeded to guide the structure down to where she could be able to get it to where she could put it into her bag. As she worked to prepare herself to join her mate at his home for good, her mind drifted off to what he was doing at that moment and how angry he was at her for having chosen to stand up to him in front of others in an attempt to keep herself from being taken from them.


	34. Chapter 34

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. Good morning and let's get back at our story :)

Chapter Thirty-Four

While his mate was finishing getting her things together for when he would go back for her, Cohra had taken himself to a remote area of the rain forest for him to work on his fighting techniques as a means to work his frustration and annoyance out in that way. He didn't appreciate Marion standing up to him when he expected her to accept what he wanted of her and do as she was told. She chose to try to fight with him on the subject and it caused him to be cold towards, snapping at her. He didn't want to be that way towards her, but his annoyance at her wishing to stay with those who would rather focus on their own safety than on hers bothered him.

Why would she rather stay with those who were not wishing to risk their own lives for her when it came to her being in danger? It didn't make any since to Cohra. They seemed to be so self-absorbed within their own group that they don't take the time to realize that someone that is not in their clique is in danger. The fact that she fought with him on the subject bothered him more than her trying to tell him what she was to do when that was not the way of his kind.

When a Yautja chose his mate, that mate would not only leave their family and home to be with them, they would submit to what the Yautja wanted of them with no questions asked. The hierarchy was that the men of his clan would serve the elders, the women would serve their mates if they were bonded to them or their families if they were not, and, if there were any children from the mates of the yautja, the children would do as what their mother and father asked of them to do.

However, his planet was different from that of Earth and the people that lived on the planet he dwelt on had different views on the relationships between a husband and wife that rivaled with how his own views were. He had a feeling that Marion probably thought him to be trying to control her every move by informing her that she was going to be staying with him from that point going forward or that others in her group were going to assume the same of him. But, he did not care on what the others thought of what he wished to do. Marion was his mate and the safest place in his eyes for her to be was with him since the others were not doing their job correctly in keeping her safe.

Cohra worked a little more on his fighting techniques with his blades to get his frustration out before he put them away. He felt a little more at ease from going somewhere to let the steam out of him so he was not to let it loose on Marion. The last thing he wanted was to snap at her anymore than he already done, but there was a sense that it would end up happening again since they were in a relationship with one another and she was going to have to learn what was expected of her in his culture whether she wanted to or not and he would have to try to be more accommodating to her ways with her culture to the best of his ability. Turning from where he had been, he started to make his trek into the jungle in the direction of where the camp was nestled.

His tall frame moved down the paths of the jungle without his shield up to keep his identity a secret this time. Her group was aware of his presence and there was no point to hide from them. Not only that, but he was in a part of the rain forest where no human would dare to travel to since the terrain is rough and the animals that dwelt there were more lethal than those who chose to not live so deep in the thick area. Cohra's senses remained on alert as he went further away from the training grounds for any sign of someone or something approaching him that would alert him as to them coming onto him.

He had gotten close to where the camp was located when his eyes caught sight of something that surprised him: Raven, one of his clan brothers, to be surveying the group from a spot. His eyes noticed him to be focusing in on someone in particular and followed where his eyes were looking to see that he was putting his attention on Marion's female companion that she had called Bridget. He had noticed him looking at her when he had arrived there with Drexel and Ragar after he had taken the life of one of the human travelers, but he didn't think that perhaps his brother would be considering on having a human for a mate. However, he wouldn't interfere with what his brother wished to do since he was there on his own account.

His eyes glanced up to seeing the sun starting to slip behind the mountains in the distance, indicating that the time had come for his mate to go with him back to his home for good. He moved to the opening where he had walked through to travel from her camp while preparing himself for a possible fight between Marion and himself on the way to the ship that doubled as his home. His body moved across the open area of the camp to where she was nestled with Bridget, talking with her. He waited for her to notice his presence there before he spoke up to her in a more calm tone that differed from the more cold one he had used when he spoke to her shortly before leaving.

"It's time for us to get going, Marion."

He watched her give a nod of her head to him before turning to Bridget to give her goodbye to her in the form of a hug. His senses were constantly aware of Raven being in the area and that he would have an eye on her friend since it did appear that she would be the next of her female companions to be taken as the mate of one of his yautja clan brothers. Finding Marion standing to her feet and moving to him, Cohra proceeded to walk at her side in the direction where they had come from as the others looked on. He waited for them to get closer to the jungle before he whispered to her.

"Don't worry about your friend. Raven is watching over her."

He noticed her to be having a shocked expression on her face as they entered the jungle at him revealing to her that one of his kind was watching over one of the women that had been kind to her during their trip. He continued to walk on with her at his side as he found her speaking up in response to the news that he had just given to her.


	35. Chapter 35

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form

Chapter Thirty-Five

"What do you mean that he is watching over her?" Marion asked, softly. She made sure to keep her voice at a soft level as to not alert the others since she was just entering the rain forest with Cohra with her pack on her back. While she was trying to remain calm about his statement, she couldn't hide her confusion that was trying to rise to the surface. She watched him turn his attention to her with his mask on his face will and she started to understand what he was meaning with his words. Bringing herself to a stopping point, her shock exuded out into her voice as she spoke to him. "You mean as in that he is possibly thinking of claiming her as his mate, don't you?"

Although she had an idea that she knew the answer to the question that she proposed to him, Marion didn't really want to believe that it was possible for one of his brothers to already have chosen one of the females out of her group to be their mate after having only been around them for just a brief span of moments. She had a feeling earlier on when Raven, Ragar and Drexel made their appearance at their camp that Raven was interested in her friend, Bridget. The way that he seemed to be keeping his attention on her and how she was curious of him led her to believe that he would be taking her as his mate in the near future. Her intuition told her that she was right when she found Cohra to be giving a nod of his head as he responded back to her question.

"I believe it is a real strong possibility that your friend is going to become the mate to my brother before your group's trip is done and over with."

The news didn't settle well with her out of a unspoken fear that she had for her independent companion back at the camp. If she had an issue with what she was doing with submitting to Cohra, she was pretty sure that Bridget wouldn't be able to do the same thing for his brother Raven. Her nervousness about the whole idea rose to new heights in her voice as she desperately voiced her concerns.

"C-Cohra, Bridget has a hard time with the idea of me agreeing to go with you back to your home like I am, and she is not really in favor of you commanding me to go off with you back to your home to stay for good. If your brother tries to claim her as his mate-"

"She will have to become accustomed to the ways of my people as you are, and she will have to become accustomed to what is expected of mates to yautjas like you currently are."

She still was having some issues with the thought of Bridget and his brother, Raven, becoming involved with one another before her class's trip was over with in the coming weeks. A large part of her feelings was due from the fact that she wasn't sure on if Bridget would be able to get herself out of the mindset that she always kept herself in as being a feminist and focus on that of what was expected of a mate to a yautja male, and it made her a little nervous for her friend.

Her nervousness for Bridget seemed to exude outward and alert Cohra that she felt a little worried for her friend due to feeling him coming up to her and placing one of his palms against a side of her head. She focused on him from where she stood with him on the path while his voice spoke to her, attempting to sooth her worries from her mind as he had done before.

"You have no reason to be worried about your friend, Marion." He whispered. "Raven is the more understanding of my brothers when it comes to matters like this. He won't try to hurt your friend if she resists him or attempts to stand up to him as Ragar probably would."

"Is Ragar more aggressive in his views?"

"You could say that he has always had a bit of a short-fuse as what your kind calls it."

 _Well, that is good that it is Raven that seems to be interested in Bridget and not Ragar._

She nodded towards him, indicating that she understood what he was getting at. Her hands went to shift her pack on her shoulders some for it to be more comfortable to pack through the jungle. They had a little walk ahead of them and she wanted to try and have her gear on her to where it wouldn't weigh her down as much as it did when she first came through the jungle with her group on their first day in the area. To her surprise, Marion found Cohra removing her backpack from her with one of his hands and holding it by just a couple of his fingers of the hand as he brought it over. She looked to what he was doing and went to speak when she found him cutting her off before she could get any words out.

"I will carry this for you back to our home. You don't need to hurt yourself."

"It wasn't going to hurt me, Cohra."

"I wish to do this, Marion."

Marion could tell that Cohra wished to help her and make her feel more relaxed, but she didn't see it at first. She was still caught up in the frustration of having to leave her companions to join him at his residence permanently. It didn't dawn on her that wished to do something nice for her until just then. He was wanting to help her but she was being so blind to his gesture that she ignored his own feelings, and the earlier annoyances she had towards him started to vanish. Taking in a breath of air, she released it out with her response as she gave a nod of her head to him.

"I would really appreciate that, Cohra."

She watched him give a nod of his head towards her before he motioned to keep walking on since they had a walk ahead of them and limited daylight left. Nodding her head in response, Marion proceeded to move with him a little ways more down the path. Her eyes trailed down to one of his hands that was at her side, hanging loosely, as they moved with one another. She found herself reaching to it with one of her hands, and making the move to hold onto it of a need to show him a gesture of kindness for what he was doing. Marion glanced at his face to see him looking to her and she wasn't sure if he would tell her to let go of his hand or not. It took the sensation of his fingers to be wrapping around her hand in response for her to know that what she had done was welcomed. A smile danced across her face towards him as she started to move down the path with him in the direction of where the waterfall was located as early evening was falling across the area.


	36. Chapter 36

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form

Chapter Thirty-Six

Cohra moved Marion through the jungle at his side back to their home without any further issues to arise. It seemed as though what they were so angry about earlier on among themselves diminished as they were now with one another and not focused on what they were wanting from the other person. If this was to work and be a successful relationship between the two of them, they had to work on understanding one another and compromising on things that would need the two of them to come together on or they would fail.

Arriving to where the waterfall that was before they would reach their home, he noticed Marion to be looking over to the water with a smile on her face. He knew that she would like to go for a swim in the water and it was one of the few areas of the large rain forest that was safe for someone to relax in since there a lot of waterways that were not safe areas for people to be in due to snakes that resided in the waters and mammals that used the water as their hunting ground with an animal got too close to it. Sensing what she would like to do, he glanced over to her from where he was nestled as he spoke up to her.

"We can go swimming once we get your things put away at the ship, Marion."

He watched her look to him in surprise that he had caught wind as to what she was wanting to do at that moment. He chuckled underneath his mask at her reaction. His gaze watched her face start to relax a bit as she started to speak up in response to the idea.

"Is the water safe, Cohra?"

"For as long as I lived in this part of the jungle, that water is one of the more safer parts of this area to relax in and not worry about something grabbing onto you without you being prepared for their attack."

"Much like a snake hiding under the surface...or when you go to grab my ass when you are using your invisibility shield when you were walking me back to the campground earlier?"

"Pretty much." He struggled to keep from cackling out at the remark she had made in her question towards him. She did make a valid point in her question when it came to 'hidden attacks' that were similar to when he chose to grab her ass when he was out of sight of others underneath his camoflage that he used as a cover. However, the only difference with that was that his attacks were not to kill her but more along the lines to flirt with her and as a form of foreplay for the two of them. "There are also attacks you need to be worried about though out of water too."

"Such as a Jaguar waiting to pounce from a tall branch?"

"Exactly. You should always be prepared for an attack that could come from anywhere at anytime."

The playful side of his mate was having him to become aroused and made it very hard for them to proceed on to their home from where they were when the environment was very inviting. With his gaze on her, he was quick with his hand that had been holding onto her hand to slip around and get a full grip on her ass with little warning to her. He watched tense slightly but smile up at him from what he had done while he spoke to her.

"If you are not careful, you could be grabbed at any moment.-"

His voice went silent at speaking to her from the sensation of one of her hands returning the favor to him with grabbing onto his own ass. It was not one though that was not welcoming. Pleasurable growls escaped through his mandibles from her having made the decision to use one of her hands to do to him what he was doing to her. Cohra kept his focused on her while he listened to her speak to him with a bit of a lustful growl to her voice.

"It seems that I am not the only one that should be worried about having something being grabbed while they are out in the jungle."

"It does appear that way." He released her pack to fall onto the ground they were standing next to the pool of water before he used it to remove his mask from his face and placed it down onto the ground by her belongings, revealing his look of lust that matched her own that was pouring out of her voice. The visual of her starting to smile while biting down on her bottom lip set his hormones racing once again. He brought his free hand up to grab onto the back of her head and brought her face in towards his with his mandibles opening up. He pressed his mouth to hers and started to kiss her with passion pouring out into it as his growls slipped into the kiss with her.

 _I am so glad that I waited for you to come along, Marion, before I chose a mate. You are not only good at observing your surroundings and being on your guard when danger is lurking...but you have a passionate fire that could melt even the toughest of my kind and have them on their knees begging for you to let them please you. I am just glad that I claimed you before my brothers could._

Cohra kept his lips locked to hers while hands worked feverishly to remove his armor from his body and the guards that he had on his arms, having him to just be in a simple loin cloth that he would wear over his member that had started to become aroused from his interactions with her. While he was kissing her, he used his hands to reach to the front of her shorts and worked to get them off of her as quickly as he could. He noticed her using her feet to assist her in getting out of her boots while trying to not break the kiss with him, indicating that she was as turned on as he was at the moment. Cohra forced himself to break the kiss with her in order to remove her top from earlier and for her to strip down out of her shorts and underwear. Once she was free of her clothes, he pulled her back to him and eased the two of them into the private waters of the waterfall for them to enjoy one another's company. His body guided them out to the middle of the area before he brought her around in front of him in the water, and locked her back into another passionate kiss with himself with his arms pulling her against his body, hard, wanting to feel the skin of his mate against his.


	37. Chapter 37

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Marion couldn't help herself but be fully aroused by what he was doing to her. She felt a rush unlike anything else while she was with him. Even when they were not being intimate with one another like they were, there was a rush to being around Cohra that set her on fire more than when she was with others of her own kind. He made her glad that she waited to lose her virginity to him and that she would be getting to wake up to being in his embrace in the time to come.

Easing out of the kiss with him, she worked to catch her breathing and regain its pattern while her eyes drifted up to his gaze that was looking down at her from where he stood before her. She smiled up to him with a look of unconditional love pouring out of her gaze. One of her hands came up and caressed a side of his face the tips of her fingers while he let out some pleasurable sounds through his mandibles at what she was doing. The noise brought a little wider smile come to her face prior to finding him sitting himself down on a spot in the water. Her eyes watched him beckon her over to him with the use of one of his fingers, as well as a look in his eyes that silently told her to get her ass over there. The sight had her grinning while her naked body moved over to where he was positioned while the water swayed some from her movements.

 _Mom and dad would be going crazy if they knew what I was doing right now in the middle of the amazon rain forest. I am sure they would die if they knew that their daughter was the wife of an alien species of hunters if they were still alive. Good to know that there won't be much of a fuss when I don't return back to the states with the others._

Marion brought herself to a stop in front of him as she found him motioning her to get on top of him. The sight surprised her. Instead of him being the one to mount her body like he had done the last couple of times they had sex with one another, he was giving her the change to be the one that was the more dominant one. She bit her bottom lip a little nervously since this would be the first time she would be mounting him and she wasn't exactly sure as to what to expect when she went to ease him inside of her vagina. Her attention shifted to his face as he spoke to her in a reassuring way.

"Don't be scared, Marion." Cohra said, softly. "You will be all right. I will help if you need me to."

She nodded her head towards him prior to gathering up her strength and courage for the task at hand. Slowly, she moved herself to where her legs were on either side of his own before making the move ease herself to sit down in a straddled position on his thighs. A soft gasp left her mouth when she registered his cock to already be standing erect in the water with the tip of its head to be brushing up against her entrance although she hadn't fully sat herself down on him just yet. Her eyes blinked a few times from the feeling before she turned her attention to Cohra.

"Cohra," she said, "I might need your help to guide me as to where I need to position myself."

Marion felt a little unsure as to the exact spot she needed to put herself in order for the two of them to be lined up just right for herself to slide him inside of her, and she needed his assistance. She didn't feel ashamed with telling him that she needed his help when it came to this. He understood that she needed help with it being her first time riding his hardened member since the other two times involved him being on top of her. She was relieved to find him nodding his head to her while his hands moved onto her sides as he spoke in a soft whisper to her.

"As you wish."

She shifted her hands to his shoulders to rest them there for the time being while her body was being moved by him to where it needed to be for herself to slide him inside of her awaiting vagina. Her mind did its best to remember the exact area she needed to be at on him like she was as for the next time that the two of them would be having sex and he gave her the chance to do this again with him. Once she found him having her right where she needed to be, her body registered his hands slipping away so she had control of the situation before she started to ease herself down on his cock. Marion tightly closed her eyes as she took in each inch of his member with a moan coming out of her mouth as she went along with what she was doing.

 _Holy shit! When I am lying down and he is on top, it is not a noticeable difference to me the size of him since he would thrust himself inside of me all in one go. Taking in an inch at time is making me realize exactly as to how big he truly is._

She held onto his shoulders tighter in her hands as she kept on going. Her ears listened to the sound of him growling out in pleasure much louder than when they were in the tent and they had to be quiet in order to make sure that no one in the area heard them. They didn't have to be quiet now that they were in his area and they were together like they were to be. Her own noises of pleasure started to increase in volume as she took more and more of him in until she got the last inch. She fluttered her eyes from the feeling of his shaft being completely inside of her body before she was able to focus on him. She drew in a breath of air while placing her forehead against his while her hands started to cling a little tighter to his shoulders while she went to start rocking her hips back and forth, slowly.


	38. Chapter 38

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit off of it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. Thank you all for your continued support. This is the last chapter for today and I will be back tomorrow with a new one. Enjoy :)

Chapter Thirty-Eight

The sensation of his mate slowly rocking her hips back and forth on top of his member combined with the water that was flowing into the pool from the waterfall overhead had Cohra moaning out more loudly than what he planned on doing for himself when they proceeded to have sex with one another the second time for the day and the third time since they had met one another the previous day. It was taking every bit of willpower to keep from taking control of the situation and assume the dominant role over her during them having sex since he was wanting her to be the one in control and do as she pleased with him there to help her along if she needed his assistance.

His body shivered all over in delight from hearing her starting to moan out a little more loudly as time went by for the two of them in the water. As he listened to her voicing out her pleasure from what was going on between them, he picked up on her to be gradually increasing the speed of her rocking hips as well. His moans escaped through his mandibles with a few lustful growls at the pace she was moving at and from feeling her fingers starting to dig into his scaley skin that covered his body, letting him know in a subtle way that she wasn't aware that she was letting on to him she was becoming more aroused at what she was doing as the minutes passed them by.

Cohra made sure to take deep breaths to control his urge to switch positions with her, but it was slowly starting to become torture for him to have to wait for her to give him the sign that she was ready for his help. His body alerted him of it in the form of her struggling to go faster on her on his lap while her hands were holding onto his shoulders. Focusing his attention onto her face, he broke their momentary silence aside from their moans filling the air with a comforting tone in his voice.

"Would you like me to help, Marion?" He asked. He only proposed the question to her when he could tell that she was struggling to keep going on her own since she didn't have the strength quite yet for her to go for a long time period riding his cock without him assisting her in any way. He was happy that she lasted for as long as she had done with him without even indicating that she needed help, and felt more than ready to help if she needed him to do that.

Keeping his attention on her, he found his answer in the form of her giving a nod of her head since her voice was not working at the moment. His hands moved without a second notice, and held onto her sides. He begun to help guide her hips without her having to do much effort for her to relax and not use more of her strength than she already had at that point. His eyes gazed upon the sight of her leaning her head back with her eyes closed as her moans increased in volume, having him to growl out louder his own lustful feelings. He maintained his attention on her as his hands guided her motions and he started to use his legs from time to time to help her as well.

Time seemed to slow down for the two of them as he proceeded with what he was doing. He made sure to not go too fast as to not hurt her body from what they were doing or to have them finish early. The first time they had sex ended early since it was the first time for both of them to be intimate with their mate. The second time ended earlier than the first due to it being a quickie and they had limited time to work with inside of the tent back at her group's camp before they would have run the risk of someone discovering them. Now that they were alone and in the area where his home was nestled, there was no reason that they had to make quick work of it when they could do it for as long as they both wanted.

His wish for them to go for long as possible was being met by his body's own need to speed things up. The feeling of her riding his cock like she had been mingling in with the way that she looked to his eyes was turning him on much more than he already was. Being able to look up to the face of the woman that was going to be spending the rest of her days at his side, displaying complete ecstasy from having another sexual encounter with him, was more than enough to drive himself or any man made with a need to kick things up a notch. He watched her turned her attention to the direction of his face as she whispered to him in a sultry tone of voice while leaning herself in for a kiss with him.

"You can go faster if you want to, Cohra." She whispered. "I am ready for what you got for me."

"As you wish."

He growled the words out to her from where he was nestled underneath her shortly before he started to have her riding him harder and faster with the use of his strong thighs starting to have her bounce in the water some atop his body. Cohra watched her close her eyes and start to moan out louder from what he was having her to do with him like he was. His speed picked up even more as he watched her biting down on her bottom lip while making eye contact with him. That sent him over the edge and fueled him to regain control of the situation between the two of them now that she was ready for him to take hold of the reins. Shifting his hands down to her firm ass, he held her onto his dick as he maneuvered them to where her back would be against the wall he had been at. Cohra gazed into her eyes as her arms started to wrap more around his neck prior to locking his mouth to hers for a passionate kiss. Moans slipped into their mouths from one another as he wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands clung her body to his, firmly, as his hips started to buck more in the water, driving his cock into his mates body with lustful determination to have her feel all of the passion that was bursting to come out in that moment.


	39. Chapter 39

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. Good morning and let's just right into another chapter :)

Chapter Thirty-Nine

 _Oh my fucking god! This feels so amazing!_

Marion moaned out loudly inside of Cohra's mouth as he was passionately kissing her the best that he could while he was having sex with her in the water. She had been the one in control for a portion of their time in the water with each other until her body started to give out on her and she needed him to take over the situation.

Although Cohra was now the dominant one instead of herself, she was thankful that he allowed her to have some power with him. He had always been the one on top of her and having control of the speed and length of time of their sexual encounters the past two times. She was given the chance to be the one in control and move at the speed that she was most comfortable with. It gave her a chance to feel empowered and she had control over a powerful yautja hunter like himself.

She would have lasted for a longer time period if her body had not started to feel a little tired in her legs and arms from her doing the work on her own. Her muscles were not strong enough with this being her first time on top of him, and she needed to build up to being able to last longer on him for her to have the capacity to last for longer periods of time. It was this fact that led her to ask for his assistance and gradually led to her letting him take over the situation with her.

Her moans started to get louder inside of his mouth with his own to the point that she found him parting his mouth from hers as a roar escaped his mouth. Her hands moved to dig her fingernails into his upper back and feel his muscles against the palms of them. She found herself breathing pretty loud and heavily from the speed he was fucking her at currently. Her body was bouncing like a rag doll in the water from how quick his hips were thrusting towards hers and driving his cock inside of her with all he had in him.

Marion started to struggle to keep herself from hitting her climax as it was starting to get to her. The combination of the water around them with the amazing feeling of him to be having sex with her like he was at a more quickened pace was making her orgasm starting to reach a level that would make it very hard for her to keep from experiencing at any time. She didn't want to climax for a little while more although she had been going at it longer than she previously had the past two times with him and her body was tired yet from what they were doing which surprised her.

She had thought that she would be getting tired at this point from him fucking her with all that he had to give to her since the past two times they didn't seem to last long, but her body appeared to be getting used to having sex with him and that it was building itself up from every time that they would be intimate with one another. It was an indicator to her that her frame was changing to accommodate not only the size of his large cock but that it was adapting to the intensity as to last for longer and not be as exhausted as it had been previously.

Despite her best wishes in wanting to hold in for a little longer, a soft whine in the form of moan came out of her mouth pretty loud while she clung to his back. This orgasm was stronger than the others she had before and had her heart to stop for a few moments before it started back up again. A gasp left her mouth shortly after her breathing came back to her from the sensation of him having an orgasm once hers had gotten done ripping through her body and having the walls of her vagina to squeeze around his shaft, hugging it as tight as a vice grip would.

While he was climaxing inside of her body, she listened to the sound of his power roar echoing through the area they were in. It sounded like music to her ears to hear the voice of her mate to be voicing out his pleasure from them having sex in such a way. Cohra's noise was a primal one that his kind were used to making when they were having sex with their spouses, but it was a sound that she found immense in pleasure from hearing. It gave her a sense of fulfillment to know that she could have him screaming out from each time them they would have sex with each other.

She gave it a few moments before opening up her eyes to gaze up at his face looking down at hers. Her eyes looked deeply into his as she found his forehead pressing down against her own and his arms pulling her in to his body. There was no space between them but it didn't stop him from having her as close as possible to him that she was supposed to be in his eyes. He wanted her to be right against his skin with not an inch of space between the two of them. Looking into his eyes, she whispered out a response to him with her voice having a bit of its sultry tone to it still despite her breathing a little more heavily.

"Are you ready to go again?"

Her body was not done yet. It was not anywhere near as exhausted as it had been earlier and wanted to go for another round with him in the water. She watched a look of delight form onto his face in her direction at the question she proposed to him. With a smile starting to form onto her own face, she shivered with delight and pleasure at the sound of him to be responding to her in a way that his words sounded like a growl coming through the mandibles on his face.

"You read my mind."

A faint giggle left her mouth at the answer that she got from him prior to finding him to be kissing her on her lips like he was again. He was not only willing to go again but he was ready to do just that to make her happy. She clung tighter to his back while her legs remained his waist. Soft moans from herself and him mingled in each other's mouths while she felt him slowly beginning to make his thrusts inside of her body to build themselves back up to another amazing orgasmic experience like the one they just had with one another with only the jungle around them and the moon shining down upon their bodies in the water.


	40. Chapter 40

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes and will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Forty

As the moon rose to its highest peak in the night sky, Cohra and Marion hit another climax with one another after having gone several rounds of endless sex in the private pool of water that was nestled before the entrance to get to where his home was nestled. Their bodies had reached the point of exhaustion and were on the breaking point. They couldn't take much more and had went on for much longer than they normally had gone before.

Easing his member out of her vagina, Cohra turned them to where he could rest with his back to a wall of the pool. He used his claw-like hands to guide her body to sit on his lap to where her back could rest against his chest. His strong arms moved around her body to embrace her fully and openly, bringing her to rest against him. He listened to the sound of Marion's mouth working to catch her breath of air after what she had just got done going through with him as she spoke to him.

"That was...without a doubt...the most incredible...sexual experience I have had with you yet, Cohra." She spoke with a gap between some of the words due to her working to catch her breath and recapture her pattern of breathing once more. Her chest rose and fell in the water from her working hard to regain her composure. "I think that this has topped the other times we have had sex with one another."

"It certainly does make the other two times pale in comparison to what we have done just now, Marion." He replied. His own breathing had become heavy after the several rounds of unbridled love making he had with her in the water with each of them taking a turn to be in control of the speed and power of the moment with one another. Cohra had his head to rest beside hers, gently, as his voice slipped out of his mouth with a gasp to his tone. "However, the other two times had special to them that makes them stand out."

"Oh? How so?

"Well, the first time that we had sex with one another at my home was when we mated with one another...and you gave yourself fully to me, giving your virginity to me."

"That is true. That was quite a special moment we shared with one another. But, how is the second time in the tent special?"

"That we were able to fuck so close to your companions and they were not even aware of the fact of the fact that we had sex within ear shot of them. It was special because we made love without getting caught which is a big thing in my eyes since I was sure that we would get caught."

Cohra couldn't stop a laugh from coming out of his mouth as he revealed how he thought the second time they had sex was special. The thought of them going at it like animals in heat inside of a thinly made tent with people in close proximity that were totally oblivious to the fact of what they were doing made it even more special to him as well as showcased how he had the ability to work under pressure. As he chuckled, his laughter rose a little more from the sound of Marion releasing a giggle of her own in her response to him.

"That is true. It surprised me that no one caught on to the fact that we were screwing each other inside of my tent."

"Yes, that did surprise me as well." He let out a breath after a few chuckles before he curled up to her more in the water, wrapping his arms more warmly around her body. "However, right now, this is a special moment for me."

"You mean the fact that we fucked like three times in a row after having done it the first time in the water?"

"Well...That was indeed unique in its own right, but this moment right here means a lot to me." He spoke with sincereity and less of a chuckle to his voice as it vibrated through his mandibles to her. "Being able to sit here in this water with you and not worrying about having to take you back to the others before dawn means a lot. To know that you are going to be at my side and there is no need for me to worry about you returning back to those people is special."

"It won't be that special for them though, Cohra." Marion replied, letting out a soft sigh as she rested her head against one of his shoulders from where she was on his lap. "More than likely, they are either going to come looking for me on their own in an attempt to take me back with them when they go to head to the states...or they are going to get in touch with the local authorities in order to find me and take me back to the states while the people come after you for having done with taking me from them and 'having your way with me' even though I allowed you to do it."

She did have a point. Her companions possibly could get in touch with the local government and report that there was a creature in the jungles of the amazon rain forest who had taken an american university student and was holding her hostage. If they did that, a whole hell storm would come down onto the area from where he was nestled deep in the jungle. There would be soldiers of all different kinds that would flood the area and tear it apart looking for him. However, there was a solution to the problem that he had in mind if it came to that: Leaving Earth for a different planet.

Cohra was prepared to evacuate the area he had called his home for several centuries if he needed to. His ship was able to fly and he had been maintaining it just in case this was to happen. If there was no option for him to remain there without being found out, he would take off out of the area with her at his side and head for another place in space for the two of them to reside in. While that was a conversation topic they would need to touch base on, he chose to not bring it up and worry her with it.

Easing his arms around her body a little more, he had her to rest against his frame as he clung her closely to him. He felt her body started to relax against his which moved him to respond to her in a short whisper as to have her not stress.

"I'll take care of us, Marion. Leave everything to me."

Cohra wouldn't allow her to worry on it for now. They had plenty of time to spend with one another before it came down to that happening and he would have to leave Earth with her. He focused on her body curling up to his with the water from the falls pouring down into the area they were in. Closing his eyes, he begun to drift off for a moment to get a little rest in before he proceeded to see about getting the two of them to his home to spend the rest of the evening inside the privacy and safety of his ship that served as his residence as well.


	41. Chapter 41

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes and will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. Thank you for the continued support and good morning. Let's get going :)

Chapter Forty-One

The sounds of birds talking to one another started to stir Marion from her sleep. She fluttered her eye lids a little bit and started to look around, expecting herself to be next out by the waterfall still with Cohra at her side. She was surprised to find out that she was nestled in the large bed at his home on the other side of the waterfall. Her eyes drifted over towards a spot in the floor to find her backpack resting against it with her clothes and hiking boots nestled beside it. The faint sound of snoring had her to look to the other side of the bed and found her looking at a sight that she hadn't thought to experience before: Cohra, one of the mighty predators that ruled the jungles of the rain forest, snoring.

He was laying on his back with his head turned to the side while he slept as one of his arms were wrapped around her body. After having gotten them back to his ship, he fell asleep with her head on his chest with one of her hands and one of his arms holding her close to his body. The snores that were coming from him sounded more like noises someone would hear from a big cat about to pounce. They appeared to be more like growls that were vibrating out through his mandibles. As he lied there, snoring away as he slept, it was taking everything in her to keep from laughing some at the sight.

Marion found the visual of the person that she was the mate of, someone of such strength and power that made people tremble, snoring away and sleeping in a position that probably most human males were accustomed to, to be both funny and cute to her at the same time. It was cute on one hand because he had always had himself appearing strong and hard around her, indicating that he was an individual to not be messed with when made angry or irritated, but here he was in a position on the bed in a way that made him look very endearing and likeable in her eyes. On the other hand, it was a funny sight to behold because seeing someone as tall and muscular as he is to be sleeping in the way that he was was hard for her to not laugh at.

She struggled to muffle the laughs that were dying to come out her mouth as she looked up at him from where her head was nestled against his scaley skin of his body. Her eyes watched him starting to slowly start stirring in his sleep before his eyes begun to open up. She watched his eyes lower down to where she was nestled. A smile danced across her face as she focused on him looking at her from where she was on him. Keeping her eyes on him, she managed to keep her giggle from coming out as she spoke up to him with her voice coming across as it is normal soft and gentle tone that she used with him when she wasn't angry or in the heat of the moment.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." She said with a little bit of a teasing sound to her voice. She struggled to not laugh but ended up letting a soft giggle come out of her mouth as she spoke to him in a coy manner. "Did you sleep well or did your snoring wake you up?" She found her choice of words towards him being met with what sounded like a chuckle being shook among his mandibles on its way out with his answer to her from where he lied beneath her body.

"Let's just say the feeling of your head starting to lift up from my chest did the job." He replied. His eyes focused on her angelic face, taking in her natural beauty. With his free hand, he brushed the air from her face before cupping one of her cheeks in the palm of it. A smile formed on his face as he looked to her eyes while his voice had a little bit of a sleepy sound to it. "You are such a beautiful woman. I am very lucky to have found you before anyone else from my clan decided to claim you from finding out about you that I have in the past few days you have been in this jungle."

"And what are those things that you have found out about me that make me stand out among the others, Cohra?" She shifted her body to where she could have her head resting on top of her arms on his chest so she looked to him better. Her eyes never left his face while he had her face cupped gently within one of his claw-like hands and he spoke to her.

"That you are aware of your surroundings, being able to spot my footprints by your tent really quickly..That you didn't show any fear towards me when I revealed my face to you or when I had touched your skin with my hand...That you don't have a problem with showing that you can stand on your in own in a fighting situation when you took care of Michael's second attempt at his approach on you that wasn't welcomed..."

"Is there anything else special about me that sticks out?"

"There is another thing that I have to say about you that makes you very special in my eyes that no other female of your species or mine can measure up to."

"And what is that?"

"That you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my lifetime as a yautja and are, without a doubt, the most amazing sexual partner for a human." He struggled to keep from chuckling as to not ruin the moment they were having with one another. "Just you being able to last as long as we did last night was proof enough to me that your strength is building up and so is your level of stamina when it comes to us making love to one another."

"Glad to know that I have some strong selling points with you then." A slight giggle escaped out into her voice towards him from where she was nestled like she was. "I was starting to wonder that you were not that into what we did last night with one another."

"Here is a little evidence to show that you are wrong with that assumption."

Her face was brought closer to his with the help of his hand that had been resting on her face, and was met with a kiss from him that morning. It was just as passionate as the ones from last night and dripped with the primal lust that ate away at the both of them. A soft sound of pleasure left her mouth and entered his as they were kissing one another with just the same amount of passion. She brought a hand up to rest on a side of his face as she returned the kiss back to him, wanting it to last but knew it would be brief. Once he had pulled his lips from hers. She smiled down to him a little playful and sweetly as she spoke to him.

"If you are not careful, you are not going to get anything done tonight with you kissing me like that."

"You are right, Marion. I do need to do somethings right now...but there will be plenty of time for us to do what we did last night during the daylight hours."

"Are you already that turned on?"

"You have no idea."

Another giggle left her mouth as she felt him give her another kiss before moving to get up from his bed. She watched him type in a code into a wall and found the roof seeming to open up a panel to reveal a skylight for the sunlight to come in and expose the natural beauty that was around her for the time being. The sight brought a smile to her face before her attention drifted over to where he was getting his together to head out that morning. She sat up on her bed and watched him get dressed while she sat on the bed with a piece of his bedding over her naked body. Marion remain like she was as he turned towards her direction and found him to be speaking to her in less of a playful tone and more of a serious one which caught her attention.


	42. Chapter 42

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes and will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Forty-Two

"I want you to stay inside my ship until I get back from hunting and patrolling the area."

Cohra didn't want her being out in the open in the jungle without him around her. He knew that if she went outside while he was away that there was chances she could become hurt by one of the creatures that would just be waiting for her to happen along so they could pounce on her and make a meal out of her. Not only that, but he was pretty certain that her group was wanting to get her back and they wouldn't think twice about capturing her and bringing her back to their camp for the purpose of running out of the jungle as quickly as they could with her in their possession. There was no way that he could allow to happen without him causing blood shed.

Securing the last piece of his armor on him, he was met with resistance from Marion as she was nestled on their bed, holding the cover to her naked body.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Cohra." She stated. Her annoyance with him that she had yesterday lingered in her tone as she looked to him from where she was nestled. "I was just going to go to where the waterfall was to see about filling up one of my water bottles for me to have some of it to drink or just walk around the outside of your home here. I wasn't going to go off into the jungle on my own."

"I don't want anything to happen to you if you stepped outside of his ship, Marion."

"Nothing is going to happen to me in your enclosure, Cohra. I won't go any farther than the backside of the waterfall to get some water in one of my bottles to drink. I promise to stay close to the house and wait for you to come back before I see about going into the jungle."

It was hard for him to stand firm with her in trying to get her to abide by what he wanted of her when she had a point in being safe in the enclosed area that his home was in. He also found it difficult from finding her to appearing like a goddess out of a dream with how the sunlight was pouring down on her from the opening of his home. She looked so beautiful and it was impossible for him to argue with her when she glowed in the manner that she was. Cohra walked over to the bed and sat on it, facing her body. He let out a soft breath prior to giving a nod of his head as he spoke up.

"Very well. You can go as far as the backside of the waterfall...but you can't go any farther than that."

"I promise I won't venture any farther than that."

"I shouldn't be gone long with some food for breakfast and then...we can sped some time together."

"Your kind must have a sex drive that is never ending with as much as you like to have it."

"Well, when you haven't had it in a long time from waiting for the right one to be your mate...and the one you give yourself to happens to be a hot female human that has a sexual urge that rivals your own...you tend to not really waste any time you have with them."

"I could see that."

A chuckle escaped through the mandibles on the other side of his mask for a moment as she giggled out her response to him. He gave him a moment to recollect himself before he returned to speaking to her with a serious tone to his voice.

"Now, if something was to happen and someone notices your presence while you either outside the ship or at the waterfall getting something to drink, I want you to go back inside as quickly as you can, and press your hand into a panel that is on the right side of the door. It will activate the locking feature on the ship that will seal you off from everything and the individual, whether it is man or beast, will not be able to get in and I will deal with them when I get back home with the morning kill."

He was fine with the idea of her being just in the yard outside of his home or in the tunnel that was on the backside of the waterfall. However, there was still the threat that someone could become curious and venture into the area and spot her. If that was to happen, he didn't want her taking any chances with them and leave everything up to him when it came to dealing with them. Anything that came into his territory was viewed as a threat and would be dealt with in a quick and brutal way if he had anything to do with it. No one was allowed there that he didn't want to be there.

He found her to be a little unsure of the request since it was a brutal idea to think of. It was something she didn't wish to think on someone or something that was innocent of the area to wander in only to be slaughtered when he got back. He could see it in her eyes that was where her mind was thinking and wanted to reassure her. Getting one of his hands, he cupped a side of her face gently and spoke to her with his voice becoming a little more softer towards her.

"Now, I want you to know that if something or someone happened to come into the area that was not meaning harm, such as your friend, Bridget, or an animal that means no threat to me, I will not attack them. I will only deal with those that threaten you and myself harm, such as any of your kind with weapons that have the only purpose of attempting to end my life to get you away from me or animals that wish to destroy you so they can eat. If I don't pick up anything threatening, they are safe. If I do, they will not leave this area alive."

Cohra made his point to her crystal clear. He would not let anyone meaning harm to leave the area when he came back if he found them there. If it was an innocent that wandered into the area by accident, he would allow them safe passage to leave the area without him making them pay the price for their decision to come there to his home. His gaze watched her give a nod of her head towards him, indicating that she understood what he said to her. He nuzzled his mouth of his mask against her forehead for a moment prior to standing up on his feet. His hands made sure that his blades in his wrists were in working order before having the to slip back in their compartments and heading out the front door of the ship to head out on his patrol of the jungle and find something for breakfast to fill the belly of his mate.


	43. Chapter 43

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes and will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Forty-Three

Marion took a few moments to sit there on the bed she shared with Cohra before she made the move over to her backpack to see about getting her out something to wear for the day. She lifted it up from the ground of the room and eased it to rest on the bed so it would be at level with her waist. Her hands guided it open and she pushed the sides of it opened enough for her to get a look inside of it at what she had left to put on without having to pull out all of the contents. Looking among the pieces of clothing she had inside, she caught sight of a white short-sleeved blouse that resembled the appearance of a top that a peasant woman would have worn with a skirt during the middle ages that looked really good with a white handkerchief skirt that was in the pack she had brought along if the group did go out to dinner or to a party in the nearest city in the region towards the end of her university's trip.

 _That will be just the ticket and there should be some slippers to wear with the pieces at the bottom of the pack._

She reached into her backpack and eased the skirt and top out before she proceeded to get out a fresh pair of underwear with a white strapless bra to wear underneath the clothes. Her hands shifted her other pieces of clothing around that were in the bag for her to be able to get to a pair of white slippers that were at the very bottom, waiting for her to get a hold on. Bringing them out into the open, a smile danced across her face moments before she dropped them down onto the bed next to the clothes she was going to be wearing until Cohra returned from his morning of hunting for food and patrolling the area near his territory.

 _I think that this will do just fine to wear around here until he comes back. If he decides to take me out into the jungle with him on a patrol or to show me how to hunt like he does, I can put on something else so that way then it will be more functional to wear as opposed to wearing this out in the jungle and not having the means to really move around like I want to do._

It didn't make much sense to her for her to wear the same thing out on a hunt with her mate that she would wear just around the place that she called her home when there was something else she could wear that was more functional to be worn when it came down to getting in the dirt of the jungle and taking down a large animal. Although it would be her first time hunting an animal if he chose to take her out on a hunt that day, she was determined to wear something that would be more fitting for her to move about the area with ease.

Taking her underwear up into her hands, Marion eased each of her legs into the holes that were provided and begun to pulling it up to have the waistband resting on her body where the band naturally would fall. She let it go when she straightened up due to a sharp sensation coursing through her body that originated from her vagina and spreaded outwards. It was enough that it had her to hold herself while she worked to catch her breath.

"Holy shit!" She whispered out a scream from the feeling wreaking havoc with her body like it was for the time period. "I didn't realize that what we did last night would have me feeling like I got ran over by a diesel truck!"

Her hands clung to her body while she worked to try and have the pain to subside on its own. She fluttered her eyelids as her chest tightened up for a little bit. It was a feeling that made the one she had after the first night that they had sex with one another seemed like nothing. However, the previous evening, she had went for not one round of sex with him but for three additional rounds of unbridled sexual lust with the yautja that she was bound to, going for several hours before the two of them were driven to exhaustion and decided to rest within each other's arms prior to drifting off to sleep. The pain was intense, but it was worth it in her own eyes. It was something that she got from a night of passion with a being that she had come to love and enjoy her time with while getting to know him more.

Once the tension was gone, she managed to pick up the bra she had placed out for her to wear and guided it onto her chest, snapping the hooks on for it in the back. She couldn't help but smile from knowing that, if they had sex after they had eaten breakfast with one another, he would not be happy with her having a bra on underneath her top since he seemed to struggle a lot with the bra she had on during their first night with each other in his home.

 _I'll help him with this if we do get around to fucking after we eat. His claws don't really help him out at all with his tries at taking a bra off without it causing any issues for him. Maybe he will find a way to do it one day where it won't irritate him as much as this one little piece of fabric does._

Shifting her attention to where her skirt was nestled, Marion picked it up from the bed and guided it up onto her body from her stepping into it. She eased the band of it to rest a little above the band of her panties she had on so it would be comfortable and hanging down on her to where the longer points of it would be falling to the backs of her calves that were closer to her ankle. Her hips gave a little bit of a sway so she could enjoy seeing it having a twirl to it from a little child in her wanting her to have it lifting up like a ballgown for a princess. With a faint giggle leaving her mouth at her behavior, Marion picked her top up and guided it over her upper body prior to reaching back into her pack for her brush and a small mirror she had with her. She took a few moments to fix her hair so it wasn't a total mess so that way that he liked her appearance more when he came back home instead of seeing her in a nice outfit with her hair looking like a rat's nest from it being thick and curly. Her eyes took into account how she looked in her reflection and found herself to look appealing.

 _Now that I am ready for the day, it is time for me to head on outside and see about getting some water from the falls for me to sip on back at the house while I wait on Cohra to bring back some food._

Retrieving an empty bottle for water from a side of her pack, Marion guided her gear back down into the floor beside her hiking boots and outfit from the previous night, and went about to head outside for some of the fresh water coming off from the waterfall near the home she now shared with Cohra.


	44. Chapter 44

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. Thank you all for the continued support of this story. This will be my last chapter for the night, but I'll be back tomorrow morning with a new one :)

Chapter Forty-Four

As his mate was making her way to the waterfall to see about gathering some water to drink, Cohra had tracked down some game in the jungle of the rain forest that would make a good meal for both Marion and himself to eat, and took it down without alerting the other wild life in the area as to his presence there. He came across a herd of deer that called the rain forest their home and set his sights on a nice buck that had enough food on him to last them for awhile. While he stayed hidden and out of sight under the shield of his cloaking device, Cohra used one of his more stealthier weapons in order to take the creature down without it being aware as to what was going on until it was too late. Once it went down, the others scattered away and left his body on the ground.

Cohra made his way over to where the animal lied before him and found him to have died a quick death from the blast of his gun that he had used in order to bring it down to the ground. His eyes glanced over it, taking in its size and shape from where he stood, towering over it.

 _This will be just fine for Marion and myself, and should last us awhile._

He bent over the beast and hoisted its body up to rest over one of his shoulders. One of his hands made sure to keep a grip on it while he started to make his way back in the direction of where his home was located, wishing to get back to where she was waiting for him and get some food going for the two of them. It wouldn't be a great meal like her kind tends to have when it comes to a large breakfast, but it would be able to satisfy her hunger that she would be experiencing at the moment since they had been going at it for a large portion of the night and there was no doubt that she probably was hungry like he was.

Making his trek through the jungle, he was drawing himself closer to where his home was when he picked up on the sense that there was another in the area. His eyes glanced over towards a spot where he had sensed it, and found Raven to be appearing out of nowhere prior to moving towards him. He watched his approach towards him with curiosity before he addressed him.

"Good morning, brother." Cohra said. "What brings you out like this?" He kept a grip on the animal carcass that was nestled upon his shoulder while he heard something coming from Raven, his clan brother, that he wasn't preparing to hear.

"Brother," Raven said, "I have decided to claim the human female that is known as Bridget as my mate tonight."

He knew that his brother was interested in the human female that had been around Marion during her time in the area, but he was't anticipating that it would be so quickly he would decide on having her to be with him like Marion was with him. At the same time, however, he was pleased to know that Raven had decided to take one of the human females as a mate and that he would get to experience the same kind of pleasure that he has been able to experience with Marion. He placed his free hand upon his brother's shoulder, and spoke to him with only respect and admiration for him in his tone.

"Raven," Cohra said, "I have only respect for you in this decision. It is a tough one to make because when we choose a mate, that mate is with us until they pass away and leave us. Our bonds are eternal. For you to have decided that this human female you speak of as being your mate, I know that you have thought about it and made the choice that she is the one for you and only you."

He found himself met with a noise of contentment from Raven's mandibles from where he stood as he bowed his head shortly before placing his own hand upon his shoulder in a similar way that he had done to him. Nodding his head, Cohra watched Raven turn and head off in a direction of the jungle where his residence was nestled close by to begin preparation for that night when he would claim Bridget as his mate and have her to join him at his side. He felt good to know that one of his brothers was going to know the pleasure of what he got to experience with his own mate very soon.

His body waited for Raven to be out of the area before he proceeded on down the path he was on a little bit more, following a trail of water that led right to the waterfall. He took a moment to glance around the immediate area for any sign of danger before he leaped to the ground and made his way behind the waterfall that was pouring down from overhead. His frame made his way down a tunnel and stepped out into the open area of where he dwelt. Once his feet was back on his ground, Cohra found a sight pleasing to his eyes that he hadn't thought to see.

Marion was nestled in a spot where a fire pit was located, getting it set up for them to cook dinner on. Not only was she working away and getting things together, but she was wearing an outfit that flattered her womanly shape in a way that it made very difficult for him to not just forget about them eating the deer he had captured and go straight to bed. He managed to limit it as he eased the buck down and wrapped one of his arms around her body that didn't have blood on it as he spoke to her.

"You look absolutely ravishing in that outfit."

He chuckled as she turned around to face him with her own giggle leaving her mouth to him. His eyes gazed down at her through his mask as he stayed there with her as she spoke to him.

"I was hoping that you would like this outfit, Cohra." Marion said.

"If I didn't have the kill here with me right now, I would be showing you how much I like how it looks in another way."

"Behave yourself and that might happen regardless."

"I will take care with cooking up the meat for us and dealing with the left over parts of the animal. Why don't you go inside and rest a little bit until I come get you when it is done?"

"Why on earth do you want me to rest?"

"Because you are going to need that energy for after we get done eating."

Shortly after he had said those words to her, he slipped his clawed hand upward from where his arm had been around her and fondled one of her breasts in a way that would send shivers down her spine and have her biting her lip. He smiled beneath his mask at the reaction he got out of her shortly before he let her go and watched her head towards the ship with her skirt swaying some. His eyes followed her movements until she disappeared inside of his home and he started to get to work on dealing with the body of the dead deer.


	45. Chapter 45

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. Thank you all so much for the continued support and the kind messages sent to me. Let's jump back into it with another chapter :)

Chapter Forty-Five

 _I don't know what I am going to do with Cohra._ Marion giggled to herself as she made her way inside of the ship that doubled as her home with the being that she was now the wife of. _If he is not giving me orders to follow, he is usually then using his ability to get me turned on to the point where it is impossible for me to maintain what composure I have left._

Cohra was something else completely different from what she was used to seeing from other men with their partners. It usually was just them barking orders at the women and not giving her any affection at all or just lying around their homes and not offering to do anything at all, including cooking. He was on a whole other level when it came to men, and, in her eyes at least, the human men of Earth didn't even compare when placed up against Cohra, a yautja. If other women were able to see what his kind was like, the men would become very scared from their partners leaving their asses for a race of beings who know how to take care of those who they claim as their mates.

Making her way through the ship that she called her home, Marion brought herself to where room was that she shared with Cohra. She decided to see about trying to take a nap while he was working on preparing the food outside at the fire pit she had already worked on fixing up for them to cook at. The idea of getting to lie down instead of doing a lot of the work appealed to her. She was used to doing a lot of work back home and giving it her all while others would just sit around and take advantage of her generosity. It was nice to have someone that was offering to do all the work with taking care of her in exchange for her to be respectful and caring towards them, even with them being an alien species from another planet.

She eased her slippers off from her feet, and moved her body to rest atop the bed covers. While he had been away, she had fixed the bed to look more decent instead of all the covers and sheets being messed up from where they had been sleeping in it and not having been made from what looks like to be for a long time. Her head came to rest on one of the pillows while her bed was in the middle of the bed. She drifted her eyes towards where Cohra would sleep at and eased her hand over onto the pillow for a moment, letting her fingers trail over the spot where his head had been when she woke up earlier that morning before he did.

 _I am one lucky woman to have someone was wonderful as Cohra in my life now. I couldn't ask for anyone better than him._

Her eyes started to become a little heavy with weight to them when she registered the sound of footsteps heading towards where she was nestled. Moving her gaze to the doorway of her bedroom, Marion found Cohra to be making his way into the room and stopping at the sight of how she looked at that moment on the bed in the skirt and top that she had on when he came from hunting. She could tell from his body language and his breathing pattern that he was struggling with joining her from how she looked on their covers. The knowledge brought her a sense of power and confidence. She sat up slowly on the bed and looked to him with a coy smile on her face as she spoke up to him.

"So much for taking a nap." She said, giggling a bit in her voice. "I just managed to lie down and you come in here."

Her eyes watched him make his way over to where she was nestled, and ease himself onto the bed beside her. She bit her bottom lip a little bit out of an unspoken excitement at finding him there with her. She noticed his body to start leaning down towards hers some as he spoke to her with an obviously high level of lust dripping through his mandibles on the other side of the mask.

"The meat is cooking right now on the metal plate that I use for my kills and it won't be done for awhile." Cohra replied. He guided his body onto the bed to where it was on top of her own. His body still had his armor on and all of his weapons, but that didn't stop him from what he was wanting to do. "I was thinking...if you are not too tired from your day so far...we could enjoy what you humans call a 'quickie' before we have a late breakfast with that meat that is out there."

As much as she was wanting to toy with him and play hard to get when it came to him making a plea to her about having a quick fuck with each other, she couldn't bring herself to refuse him. She was turned on as much as he was and found herself wanting to make love to him badly when he came back to their home. She didn't understand how it was possible for her to feel this way when she hadn't been horny during his time away but it came on so quickly when he returned back to her. Silently, she pondered to herself if perhaps that there was something going on with her body and that it was starting to change some on the inside from her having had sex with him like she had been and, while it still was human appearance, that her insides were starting to morph into something different.

Keeping her line of eye contact on him, Marion gave him a nod of approval as her reply came out along with her agreement.

"I don't think that will be an issue at all for me."

She discovered her response being met quickly by his hands moving down to where her thighs were and guided her skirt up her body some so he could get a grip on them. Her eyes watched his claw like hands move down to his plates that were over top of the loin cloth he wore underneath them and eased them onto an empty spot on the bed prior to using the tips of one of his fingers to pull her underwear to the side for him to have access to her vagina for his member. This was a surprise to her since he wasn't even going to have them strip down out of their clothes for them to have sex this time around. He was wanting her so bad that he was going to fuck her while the two of them still had a large amount of their clothes still on their bodies.

Before she could get out a single word, a moan took over her voice from where she was nestled underneath him at him having drove his member deep inside of her. She shifted her hands to hold onto his shoulders while his hands guided her legs to wrap around his waist to have him closer to her. Her eyes gazed up to his mask where his eyes would be while her body begun to feel his starting to thrust hard and deep inside of her, wanting to make love to her for just a little while until their food got done cooking with one another.


	46. Chapter 46

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Forty-Six

As much as Cohra wanted to have his moment with his mate go on longer than just a simple quickie in their bed, he had to remind himself of the food that he was preparing out at the firepit outside of his home that he now shared with his mate, Marion, once he had reached his climax with her. He took the time to assist her with getting herself straightened out before he took care of him and made his way outside to tend to the meat before it would burn up and be too gone for the two of them to enjoy. Kneeling beside the fire, he used a couple of metal rods that were leaned up against a side of the rock wall that surrounded the fire pit, and used them to pierce through the meat so that way they wouldn't have to use their hands.

 _It might not be the best thing in the world for her to use to eat with, but it should limit the amount of waste that will drip down on that pretty outfit of hers._

His main focus with what he was intending to do was to make sure that his mate was kept happy and that she didn't experience any kind of displeasure as long as the two of them are together. It was his job to take care of her and there was no way that he was going to let her be unhappy if it could be helped. They were together, bound to one another, and it was his job to take care of her as it was her job to take care of him as well.

With the meat prepared for the two of them to enjoy on the metal rods, Cohra turned from where he was knelt down to look over one of his shoulders. He looked towards the front door of his ship and saw the lovely sight of his mate emerging from it with a smile coming across the fair complexion of her face and a twinkle in her eyes as she approached him.

 _I am the luckiest Yautja in the world right now to have a mate as beautiful and kind-hearted as Marion. She doesn't even try to dress in a way that would have her appear as sexy by showing off parts of her body that would leave little to the imagination as to what kind of a body she does have or put a lot of effort into going out of her way for someone else for the purpose of showcasing how kind she is so they would give her praise for what she did. She simply does what comes naturally to her, and that makes her shine even more than she would if she acted in any other way and has me fall in love with her every time I see her._

A smile formed across his face underneath his mask as he stood up with her meat prepared for her on the metal rod in one of his hands as he held his in his other hand. He extend it towards her and noticed her looking at it with a curious expression on her face at it, moving him to speak up to her.

"It is all right, Marion." He said. "The meat is ready for us to eat and I chose to use these metal rods so that way then we won't have to get ourselves dirty by eating with our hands."

He waited for her to ease down her guard she had set up and accept the rod he was showing to her before he used the free hand to motion her over to where there was a shaded area in the secret grove that he called his home. His tall frame moved with her over to where there was some fallen trees that he had made into benches for extra seating when he wanted to come outside and spend some time among nature. Now, he had it to also be able to enjoy time outside with her at his side.

Sitting down with her, he undid his mask and guided it to rest onto one of his legs prior to begin eating the meat that he had prepared for the two of them to eat while having put the rest. His manners were not the best in the world for a human to witness first hand to as he found Marion to be casting some curious expressions over towards him from where she was seated. Cohra struggled for a moment to work on his manners when he was around her, but managed to regain his composure as he found her to be showing a kind and approving smile in his direction moments before she started to join in with eating the meat that he had ready for her to partake of.

As he swallowed down several bites worth of the meat that he had taken in, he looked over to her as she was working through a piece of the meat she had begun to eat into and decided to speak up to her.

"Is it good, Marion?" He asked, curiously wanting to know if his cooking was good enough for her standards. He was relieved when he saw her give a nod of her head while she worked to swallow her bite down before she could speak up to him.

"It is really good, Cohra." She replied. "I haven't had meat cooked like this before. It is really good the way that you have fixed it."

"I am happy to know that you liked the way that I had prepared it for you. Would you like to see about going out after we get done eating for me to show you the area of the jungle that I keep myself to?"

"I would like that. Do you not have the whole jungle to yourself as your territory?"

"Actually, no. My brothers and I have separated areas of the ground of the rain forest among ourselves so that we each have a small area that we govern over and watch for any sign of danger that could other try to do harm to either one of us or a threat that would do its best to bring us all down."

"Does that also include any of my kind who would come in here with guns with the intent of challenging you?"

"The way that you put that is exactly right. However, we have not had humans like that come into this area for a long time. The last time humans came in here with guns for the purpose of tracking down a prize kill had been a long time ago and no one since has come in here looking for some game to kill."

"I wonder why."

He noticed her speaking with a little bit of sarcasm in her tone while flashing him a coy smile. The sight brought a smile to his own face before he ate the last piece of his meat that he had prepared. Easing the rod down, he watched starting to stand up and head for their home. He was curious of what she was doing, but found himself silenced from speaking up to her by her voice calling out to him.

"I'll be right back in a few moments. I just need to change clothes so that way I am wearing something more able to move about in the jungle with you."

"You look pretty good in that to me."

He couldn't help but chuckle at seeing her cast him a look that told him to stop while he was ahead of himself. His eyes watched her body sway side to side as she headed on inside to see about getting herself ready for their trip into the jungle before he went to seeing about tending to the fire and cleaning up any mess that he had from his cooking.


	47. Chapter 47

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with the Predator franchise in any way. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Forty-Seven

 _Knowing my luck, if I decided to wear this outfit out on a tour of his land with him, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of me to focus on the surroundings. I wouldn't mind that, but I think that there is a time and a place for me to wear these clothes again for him when we won't be trampling through the rain forest where they could get dirty or torn._

Making her way inside of their home, Marion made her way into the bedroom she shared with him to see about throwing on some clothes to wear for their hiking expedition in order to see the area where he patrolled for future reference when she would be out in the area with him, working along side him. She brought her pack up onto the bed once more and reached inside of it to see what other clothes she had in it for her to wear. Her eyes saw a few different pieces before she settled on a light blue tank top with a built-in bra and a pair of denim shorts that would be comfortable on her. Easing them onto the bed beside her pack, her hands started working on removing the clothing from her body, starting with stepping out of her shoes before sliding her skirt down in the direction of the floor.

With herself standing in just her panties that were on her body, she worked on lifting her top up over her head and having her bra to follow it. Her hands had her pieces of clothing to go back in her pack and moved it onto the floor. She went to see about working on getting the shorts on when she noticed Cohra to be in the doorway of their bedroom, making soft noises of pleasure from the other side of his mask. She flashed him a coy smile while she took in what he was saying to her with his mandibles having the words to vibrate some on their way out.

"You look perfect like that." Cohra said, eyeing her body up and down with just her panties on her body. "It would be even more perfect if your underwear wasn't on your body right now."

"I don't think you would be able to focus on the surroundings if you had me to go out into the jungle with myself just wearing underwear and nothing else." Marion replied, giggling slightly in her response to him. She watched him move up to where she stood with his mask back on over his face while her body registered his strong hands moving to grasp onto her hips, gently, while he spoke with a more raspy sound growing in his deep voice.

"You would have a point there, Marion, but it would make the patrol work that more fun for me."

"How so?"

"I would get to be able to have fun with you in the jungles of the rain forest with hardly anything holding me back from your body."

"Sort of like 'easy access' to me, right?"

"I-I suppose. What is 'easy access'?"

"Easy access means that you are able to have access to a person's area of the body without hardly any work involved in order to get to it."

"I do like the idea of getting to do that with my mate."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh a little at his idea of 'fun' with her. She turned her attention to where her shorts were once he had let her hips go and picked them up. Her hands assisted in the sliding on of the bottoms and securing them on at the waist prior to bringing up the zipper and snapping the button on it. She turned her attention back over to where Cohra was still nestled close by while her hands brought up the tank top.

"So, how much land do you patrol out here?"

"It is not a large expansion of land, but it is enough to where it is equaled out and each brother has their own place to stake their claim."

"And none of your clan has tried to fight for more land?"

"No, but I would see Ragar doing something as foolish as that."

"Ragar didn't seem the kind of person I would want to get mad." Slipping her tank top over her head, she worked to straighten the material out on herself to where it didn't look wrinkled. She eased herself to sit on a side of the bed and pulled her hiking boots over for her to put on while she continued to talk to him. "He wasn't at all pleased when it came to light that we had sex with each other. Does he only think that your kind should be with a female of your kind?"

"He believes in tradition and the idea of a human and a yautja is still a little much for him to really deal with at the present time."

"Drexel and Raven seemed to be all right with what I had to say though."

"Drexel is the eldest of the four of us and has managed to become calmer through the years as he aged. Raven is more open minded towards the concept of being with a human since he has made it known to me today that he wishes to claim Bridget as his mate."

She had just managed to secure her last boot on her feet when she picked up on him announcing to her that his brother was going to take one of her companions from the camp as his mate. Her body stopped all movement for a moment prior to her lifting her head up to look at him in surprise while she spoke in a tone that was similar.

"Raven is going after Bridget?"

"Yes, but I believe that he will not be forceful with her. He was always the more timid of my brothers when it came to pursuing something he really wanted. More than likely, he will present her the option and if she refuses him, he will leave her alone and not try to force himself onto her."

"Well...That is a little reassuring to know that he won't be aggressive towards her. Bridget doesn't look like it, but she can be a little spitfire when she wants to be." Moving herself to her feet, Marion walked up to where he was nestled before her and flashed him a smile as she continued to talk to him. "Just like I can be when a certain yautja acts in a way to me that has me being a little on the aggravated side."

"You better watch your words, Marion, or we won't be making it far from this ship before I have to show you who is in charge here."

"I'd like to see you try that." A smirk danced across her face towards him as she picked up on the sound of him chuckling from underneath his mask. She maintained her expression her face while one of her hands was taken into one of his. Her body walked across the doorway with him and out through the front door of the ship to see about venturing out into the rain forest and seeing all of the territory that her mate governed over.


	48. Chapter 48

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Forty-Eight

As the sun was shining down over the expanse area of the rain forest, Cohra moved with Marion down one of its many paths, showing her the large area that he ruled over and made sure to patrol in order to keep those he didn't want there out and prevent people who came with the intent to take him out, as well as provided him a challenge, from leaving the area alive. He kept a grip on one of her hands, making sure that nothing was to happen to her during their walk. There were dangers that were both seen by the human eye and those only seen by his sharpened gaze that he didn't wish for her to encounter for as long as they lived there in that area with one another.

Although the dangers on Earth were grand in size and volume, they didn't compare to those that he faced on the home planet that his kind had went to once they had ran out of challengers on Marion's planet and they were facing a growing number of humans who were wanting to wipe them off of the planet. A few clans, including his own, chose to remain on Earth for the time being while the others had loaded a large mother ship to travel out and find another place to call their home until they found an area that was safe for them to dwell in and not have to worry about flying to another world to call their own. There were dangers in every corner of the galaxy and he would do his best to keep her safe from the worst of the worst.

He traveled several miles with her into the jungle when he started to pick up on her feeling a little tired from her breathing getting heavier and her pace starting to slow down some. Looking to where she was, he found Marion to becoming exhausted from the amount of walking they had done into the rain forest and that she needed to rest her feet. He didn't wish for them to stop on their travels though from where he was nestled with her as he wanted her to see the area that he was given as his to govern over. His body shifted to where he was knelt down on one knee with his back facing her and he made the motion for her to climb onto his upper back so she could rest for walking for long periods of time on her feet. His move was met initially by her not being sure if her weight would give him more of a burden than he needed to on their walk. She didn't voice it, but he could tell that was on her mind. Looking at her, he spoke to her in a reassuring tone that vibrated through his mandibles underneath his mask.

"Don't worry, Marion." He said. "I'll be all right to carry you on my back. That buck I carried earlier over one shoulder weighed quite a lot but I still managed to get back to our camp with it on one of my shoulders while using just one hand to keep it from sliding off of me. You'll be all right."

Cohra could still see some hesitation lingering in her eyes at the idea of getting onto his back despite her moving to climb onto him. He waited for her to move herself onto his back and slip her arms around the front of him to where they had her hands resting on his shoulders. As she was holding onto him up top, his arms got a hold of her legs and held onto them as he moved himself to stand upright with little difficulty on his part with supporting her weight. He found her to be lighter than what the buck had weighed and it wouldn't be much trouble at all for him to keep her like she was atop him. His body started to move on down the path they were on while he could hear the sound of concern in her voice to him.

"Are you sure about this, Cohra?" She asked. "I don't want you to hurt yourself with carrying-"

"I will be all right, Marion. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"I just don't want you to overdo it on our walk before we get back to where we live at."

"Trust me when I say that you weigh much lighter than that buck I had brought back to our camp did, Marion. You are light as a feather in comparison to what he did, and he was over one of my shoulders."

He noticed his words giving her some form of relief in knowing that she wasn't going to hurt him despite still being unsure as to if this was a good move on his part. Cohra moved on down the path at a steady pace as he found her to be easing her head lean her chin atop one of his shoulders after awhile, allowing herself to relax now that she wasn't having to walk on her feet in the manner that she had been doing. Feeling her body not being so tense, he started to pick the pace up a little bit more while maintaining the conversation with her.

"So, as you can see, Marion, I do have a lot of land that I patrol and make sure that no one comes in here that I don't allow to but it is not the whole expanse of the jungle itself. This is just a portion of what is nestled within it that I own while my brothers have the rest of it."

"Do each of your brothers operate their own sections different from one another?"

"In a sense we have our own ways of dealing with things within our areas and not one of my brothers is just like me."

"That is good to know."

"Why do you say that?"

"I would hate to see you being like Ragar and how he likes things done if he had a hissy fit over you choosing a human female as your mate and that you had sex with me a couple of times before meeting me."

He went to respond with words when he let out a hearty laugh at what she had said to him. The idea of him being like his short-fused brother Ragar made him laugh. He could never see himself to behave in the irrational manner that he does, and the image of him throwing tantrums like his younger sibling had him only able to laugh in response to what she had said.

Cohra kept their walk going for a little while longer until they arrived back to the waterfall that hid the passageway to the home that he shared with Marion. He carried her down the small tunnel and out to the other side where the ship was when the sound of a gun going off in the jungle caught his attention and alerted him to the fact that there was someone in the area that possessed a weapon that wasn't one that his brother's carried. The sound alarmed his mate as he could feel her tense up on his back. Guiding her body off of his back, he turned to her and spoke to her in a deadly serious tone that was not to be questioned.

"I am going to find out who just shot that gun off, Marion. I want you to go inside the ship and have the door and all the windows to seal tightly until I get back here."

He wasn't going to argue about this with her. This was something that she was going to have to do this time and not back talk him. Someone was in an area of the jungle close to where they lived with a weapon in their position that could do harm to either one of them , and they needed to be dealt with.

His eyes watched her give a nod of her head to him although her eyes looked to him with fear in them. He watched her turn and rushed inside the open doorway of their home, having the doors and windows close tightly behind her. With his mate safely inside of their home, he turned in the direction he had just come from and went racing back towards the jungle with his cloaking shield coming on over him to keep him hidden from the sights of the individual who had entered his jungle with an intent to harm.


	49. Chapter 49

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this story for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. Thank you all for your continued support of my writing. This is going to be my last chapter for the night but I will be back in the morning with a brand new one to start the day for you all :)

Chapter Forty-Nine

With his cloaking device turned on, having him to be hidden to the eyes of anyone or anything in the area, Cohra raced down the path he had been traveling with Marion just a little while ago prior to being made aware to the fact that there was someone out in his area with a gun. Someone who was a little too close to where he lived with his mate. He would track down the source of where the sound was coming from and deal with the individual quickly.

He brought his body to a stop at a fork in the path and took a moment to absorb the sounds before he registered some voices in the nearby distance to the right that was heading in his direction. Glancing to a nearby tree, Cohra squatted down before jumping up into a high branch to get a good view as to who it was that was heading his way. His attention turned to where he had the sounds coming from and focused his vision on it as he looked in the direction.

His sensors picked up what appeared to be two men coming through the area with military fatigues covering them from head to foot and various weapons on both of their bodies, indicating that they were not just civilians that lived in the area but soldiers. Those who would be worthy for him to take as a prize killing to put among his trophies. As they drew closer, he listened in on the conversation the two of them were having.

"Did you hear about that wild story involving an american college student recently?" One of the guys asked the other one that was with him. He found him to be shaking his head before he gave an answer to him. "Apparently, a female university student has been taken hostage by someone living here in the jungle and that same person murdered one of the other university students that was staying at that abandoned camp site that we came to a little while ago."

 _So much for thinking that Raven was going to be claiming Bridget as his mate after all if they have already taken off and out of the area._

"You are bullshitting me right now." The other soldier said, unconvinced by what his companion was saying. "That can't be true."

"That is what the guide told our boss and that is what he told me."

"So, what are we doing out here?"

"We have to track down this person, force him to tell us where he is keeping the university student, and get the girl to safety as quickly as possible."

"What are we to do with the lunatic when we come across him?"

"I was told that we were to bring him in alive but if he chose to put up a fight...to not hesitate putting some lead into him." He smirked at him as he brought their movements to a stop for a moment. "In my opinion...I plan on shooting him regardless."

"Even if he doesn't put up a fight?"

"Why should we give someone who is going to kidnap and sexually assault a college student a chance to live? He has done something horrendously awful and he has to pay the price for his actions."

 _Those slimy guides have not only went to the authorities about me...but they have made it appear as if I was some crazed man living out here who abducted Marion and raped her! If I see them again in the near future, I am going to make them regret ever showing their faces in my part of the jungle._

Cohra was filled with rage at realizing that the two men who he had allowed safe passage to in his part of the rain forest with their groups for awhile had turned on him, and chose to pass off a story to the authorities in the region that he was some lunatic who had done something terrible to Marion against her will when he hadn't. He would make them pay for their actions the next time he encountered them in his area of the rain forest. For now, he would have to let the two soldiers on the path below him make due for what he wished to do the guides. His gaze remained on them from where he was as he noticed the one that had been doing all the talk to be standing right underneath him while the other soldier that had been with him was heading off down the separate path that would lead him around to where his home was that he shared with Marion.

He debated on which one of the two that he would go after first for a few moments, weighing out his options as to which one would be the best choice to go with to ensure that the other wouldn't try to make a run as he was dealing with the other one. Moving his attention down to where the smartass soldier stood beneath him, Cohra retrieved a thin but very powerful lasso made out of leather from his belt that he wore. He made sure to have a noose fixed on it as he started to move it around over his head in a circular motion, building up speed with it, and hurling it down to wrap around the man's neck quickly. Once it was secured, Cohra was quick to pull up to where he was as he was gagging out screams to alert the other man that was still close by. He had the man to be on the branch where he was before he revealed himself to him. His eyes watched as pure terror revealed itself within his gaze moments before he had his blades to come shooting out of his right sleeve and drove them right into the throat of the soldier. The amount of strength he used caused his head to sever from his body, leaving the heavier part to fall back onto the ground.

 _That is what happens when you come into my territory, thinking you are going to kill me and take my mate from me._

His gaze looked to the severed head that he was holding onto that still had a look of fear on its face from what he had done to it. He chose to let the head fall back down to the ground where the body was for the time being before he let out a fierce roar to echo out across the area, warning the other soldier that was out there that he would be next once he got to where he was located. Jumping out of the tree, Cohra got the remains of the human and drug them away with him to where he could put the body out of sight and turned his cloaking device back on as he went back on the hunt for the other man who was looking to take him out and steal Marion from him.


	50. Chapter 50

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. Good morning my fellow readers. I hope you have rested well. Let's jump back into the story :)

Chapter Fifty

The sound of Cohra's powerful and threatening roar echoed all across the area, reaching where she was safely nestled inside of the ship that was disguised with the different forms of vegetation that was all around it. Marion took in the sound of the call that he had made and it sent shivers running up and down her spine from the sound of it from the very strong presence of rage that was in it, alerting to whoever else was in the area that he was not pleased with them being in his part of the rain forest and they would be dealt with in a very quick and lethal way.

 _I hope that he is going to be all right out there._ Worries started to flood her mind from where she was inside the safety of their home. _He has weapons to keep him safe from danger...but what if the others that are out here in the jungle have weapons of their own that are more powerful than his? What if they manage to take him out and they come here for me?_

She tried to shake off the thoughts that were plaguing her mind and focus only on those of him returning back to her safe and sound. While she was working to calm herself down, her body had been pacing somewhat in the main area of the ship when a faint sound outside that resembled that of footsteps caught her attention. She perked up slightly at thinking that it was Cohra having made his way back to her and went to ease her hand into the panel like he told her to before she stopped herself right as she went to push her hand into the section of the wall. Marion pulled her hand back away from it when she caught the sound of something on the other side of the door that took her attention: Human breathing.

There was a human out in the courtyard area of where the ship was nestled. She didn't know who they were but was curious as to who it could be. Perhaps it was Bridget or one of the others from the camp. Or it might be one of the people toting weapons in his area of the jungle that he is working to bring down. She didn't know who they were, but she was determined to find a way in order to see who they were.

Her eyes noticed a panel on the door that appeared to have a sliding feature on it that was similar to that of what doors had on them during the era of when the prohibition of alcohol was in effect. She would be able to use that in order to look outside and see who was out there. Her hands shivered some with nervousness as she unhooked the panel from a locking mechanism that was holding it in place and eased it to slide over as quietly as she could. Once it was out of the way for her to look outside, her eyes fell onto the sight of who it was that had arrived to the area that she called home.

It was neither Cohra, Marion, or any of the others from her camp. Instead of seeing a familiar face, the individual was that of a male soldier dressed in army fatigues and toting several weapons on his body that could do more harm than good. He looked around the area that he was in with awe and wonder at the location much like she had done the first night that Cohra had brought her there to his home. However, he wouldn't have the same kind of pleasurable experience that she had when her mate returned to see a human soldier right outside his front door while his mate was nestled inside of it.

As she was watching him, she tensed up when she found his eyes moving over towards the direction of where she was and could tell that he saw her looking out the opening to him. Her hands worked quickly to get the window closed as to prevent him from trying to find some way of getting her through the opening. She scrambled to get the locks back on place of it while she eased herself to back up from the door some. Her heart was beating loud and hard in her chest from where she was nestled. She clung to her arms some a bit tighter when there was a frantic knock on the door of the ship with the voice of the soldier following it.

"Miss, open the door." He said. He spoke with a firm yet gentle sound to his voice. "I have been sent out here with my other partner to locate a young woman who is being held captive by a deranged psychopath who has sexually assaulted her, and I am pretty sure you are that woman since these surroundings would suggest that someone who is not right in the head lives here."

 _Held by a deranged psychopath who has sexually assaulted me? Who in the hell has told him that load of shit? I am here willingly because I chose to be here and accept being Cohra's mate. For the rape part, I was more than willing on that part and there was nothing forced about it._

It confused her to the very core of her being that this man had been sent out here to find her after having been told that she was being held prisoner by a lunatic that had raped her. She wasn't sure as to who had told him of this happening to her but that she would address the issue with him at that very moment.

"Sir," She said,"I am not sure of who told you of this, but I can reassure you that I am not being held prisoner here and the person who lives here with me is my husband, not some crazed monster as you claim him to bed, and he has not sexually assaulted me as you claim him to be." She hoped for him to leave quickly when she would give her answer, but was met with some resistance from him on the other side of the door.

"Ma'am, I understand that you have been through a lot and you have told yourself this in order to get through what you have, but I am here to help."

"I have not told myself anything in order for me to accept my circumstances, and I suggest that you leave right now."

"I am afraid I cannot do that without me taking you back with me, miss."

"Sir, I am warning you to leave my husband's property right now before he comes back and-" Her voice fell silent when she heard the unmistakable sound of Cohra's powerful roar from earlier being right outside the ship. She took a moment to listen for the human male's reaction and found him gasping out, revealing that her mate had revealed himself to the other person who had come to the jungle with weapons in order to retrieve her. Marion prepared herself to listen to the sounds of what was fixing to happen on the other side of the door as she was too afraid to open it up and witness what was about to happen.


	51. Chapter 51

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Fifty-One

Cohra had tracked the older soldier through the jungle all the way to where his home he shared with Marion was hidden behind the wall of a raging waterfall, and found him to be standing at the front door to his ship, demanding his mate to open it up and to leave with him after having been ordered to come there under a lie that she was being held against her will and that he had raped her. The visual of this stranger attempting to make the woman he had claimed his own leave at his side moved him to announce his presence with a thunderous roar that shook the ground in the immediate area. Once he had his attention, he had his cloaking shield to go away to reveal himself to the eyes of someone who was an unwelcome guest, having him to let out a shout at him as part of his reaction.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed. "What in the hell are you?!"

 _This human male does not deserve an explanation as to what I am. He has made the grave mistake in choosing to come here and make an order to Marion for her to leave with him because she is in danger of me. Now...He will pay for his decision with his life._

His rage for this human consumed him from the top of his head all the way down to the bottoms of his feet, and it would not end until the man was dealt with in a way that was fitting for those who trespassed onto land belonging to that of a yautja. He stalked towards the man with evil intent for him when his eyes caught sight of him moving quickly to aim his gun at him. Catching sight of this, Cohra didn't hesitate to have a metal shield come up from one of his sleeves that he wore and blocked the bullets from striking him around his neck and face area. He was already heavily armored but he would do what he could to ensure that he would not be damaged in any way by him. He caught the sound of the human males gun starting to jam and took it as an opening to have the shield to fold back down and go into his sleeve. His body proceeded to rush at the man while he was working to get his gun back to working in preparation of taking him out.

He failed to notice that the soldier had his other hand reaching out of sight to retrieve a knife that the blade was attached to a detachable handle. Getting within range of him, Cohra let out a roar of pain from the sensation of the blade having dislodged from the base that the soldier had it attached to and had it to break through his scaley skin due to the fast speed that it had traveled at in order to pierce his tough complexion. He stumbled a little bit from the sensation coursing through his body, having himself to drop down to a knee for a brief moment. His attention lowered down to where the pain originated from to find where the blade was lodged inside of him with his green blood starting to come out of his body.

 _Shit. I didn't plan on this human male coming prepared for multiple different techniques to try and take me down._

He thought that the fight with this individual would have went like the other did with the other male in the jungle after he had separated from his companion. The idea that this one was more prepared to fight him didn't cross his mind for a second. Turning his attention to where the soldier was nestled, his eyes peered through his mask to see a sight that he was not anticipating to see: The door to his ship opening up and Marion coming out into sight.

His frame remained frozen in a knelt position while he saw the look of distraught on her face from finding her mate to be injured by the man who had come there with the goal to destroy him and take her back with him to wherever it was that he was ordered to come there from. Although he was a very tough yautja and had shown fear very few times when it came to battling someone, there was no mistaking that he was under a high level of stress at his mate choosing to come out into the open during a battle where she could end up getting injured.

Keeping his gaze in her direction, Cohra noticed her to not have on her hiking boots that she had been wearing earlier while her body crept up to where the soldier stood with his back to her. His scanner noticed that one of her hands had a small switchblade knife tucked into it. She was going to assist him with the human male and if he had any chance of either one of them getting a hold of him, he would have to remain like he was. He looked to her while he listened to the human male speaking to him in a cocky tone that sounded similar to the one Michael had used before towards Marion without being aware of his presence.

"Wait until I get back to base and tell the general about me taking down a monster like you."

Cohra waited for the right moment when Marion made that last step and drove her switchblade as hard as she could into the back of the man's neck that was exposed before he moved back up to his feet. He watched the man stagger a bit before he dropped to his knees in which time he reached down to grab onto the man's head. With his tremendous strength, he extracted his head from the man's body with the spinal cord still attached to it. He watched the man's corpse fall down at his feet as kept a grip on the prize he wanted as his other hand was holding onto his side where he had been injured. His sign of having been hurt was met with Marion rushing over towards him and guiding him over to where they had eaten at for her to assist with getting the blade out of his body. Once he was nestled on a fallen log, his attention shifted to his mate to find her guiding his hand away from his wound to see it for herself. He watched her reaching into one of her pockets of her shorts while he tried to calm her worries about it.

"I will be all right, Marion." He said. "I am a lot tougher than your human males. Yautjas can take the pain. It has been something we were brought up to endure." He was pleasantly surprised when he found her being openly defiant to him as she touched the area with her fingers to determine how deep the blade was in him.

"I don't care if you are Superman in disguise, Cohra." She replied. "I am going to get that blade out of your body before it sets up some type of an infection."

"Marion-"

"It is not in deep, and I can get it out with a set of tweezers that I have in my bag. I will go and get them." Rising to her feet, she shot him a firm glare that would make anyone question in trying to stand up to her. "Stay right here and don't try to move around a lot. I'll be back in just a few moments."

He watched her turn on her heels and make a run back towards the open door of his ship. Cohra couldn't help but be highly impressed with his mate with not only her determination in tending to him but that she went so far to protect as to attack one of her kind that had injured him. In his eyes, she had embraced this new life completely and that she was now completely devoted into caring and protecting him as he did for her. His body remained still as she started to hurry back over to where he was nestled with a couple of things in her hands to assist with the removal of the blade that was in his body without paying attention to the fact there was a headless corpse in the area and that he was holding onto the severed head with attached spinal cord in one of his hands.


	52. Chapter 52

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Fifty-Two

"All right." Marion said, softly, as she eased herself to sit beside Cohra on the same log while her hands were containing the items she needed in order to tend to his wound. "I am going to need you to move your arm back some so I can have access to your wound and be able to remove the knife from where it is embedded in your body."

She hadn't even took in that there was a severed head nestled in one of his hands or that she had went right by a human corpse that was bleeding out in front of her home with him. The only thing she had on her mind was taking care of him and getting rid of the shard that was inside of a wound that was bleeding slow but gradually. Cohra came first above anything else that was going on around her.

Her eyes watched him moved his body to be turned as to have the area she needed to get to a lot better. She eased her items she brought with her onto one of her legs, revealing the tools she was going to use in order to see about tending to his open wound: A pair of tweezers, some latex gloves, and some large bandages for her to put over where the knife had went into.

All of the stuff that she had with her to take care of him were items that were in the front pouch of her backpack where she kept all of her first aid equipment for the trip. In case she got hurt or if anyone in her group became injured, she would be ready to tend to them and have the necessary tools on hand to get the job done. Her classmates told her she was being crazy with being over-prepared for their trip. However, she was glad she was just that way for this type of situation.

Marion eased the gloves onto her hands and took the tweezers up into her dominant one. She leaned her face close to where his blood was coming out and used her free hand to press on his scaley complexion to get to what she needed to remove from him as easily as possible. Her eyes stayed on the wound until she could see it in a spot where she could get to it without too much difficulty. Keeping her gaze on the target, she spoke to him gently while her other hand holding the tweezers made the move towards it.

"This might hurt a little, Cohra, but I will try to get it out as quickly as I possibly can. I just ask that you don't jerk back from me and have it to go any further than it is."

"This is not necessary for you to be doing this, Marion." Cohra replied, speaking with some discomfort in his voice. "I can get it out just fine on my own."

"I am not going to argue with you on this, Cohra."

"Marion..."

"Please." She looked her eyes to his mask from where she was beside him. Her eyes revealed the intense need she had to care for him. "I want to do this for you, Cohra."

"As you wish."

She could tell that he wasn't wanting to be cared for in a way that would make him feel like he was incapable of taking care of himself, but he was allowing her to do this because she wanted to help him. Her focus shifted from his face back to his open wound. Marion locked her eyes in on where the edge of the blade was located once more, and reached towards the item with her hand holding the tweezers. She was careful with her approach as to not agitate him anymore than he already was. Marion guided them inside of the wound and had them opened to get a grip onto the blade. Securing it between the metal prongs, she took in a breath before quickly releasing it out in a whisper.

"Now...This might cause some discomfort, Cohra, but it will be over as quickly as I can get the blade out of you."

"I know you can get it out, Marion."

"I just ask that you don't have a blade to come shooting out at me if you become distressed."

"If I do that, I will not be doing my job right as not endangering you and you have my permission to hit me as hard as you want."

The offer was tempting for her to take when it came to him acting to her in a way that wouldn't have her being able to care for him like she wanted to, but she couldn't bring herself to doing it. He was her mate and had been nothing but loving and protective of her. The least she could do would be to return the favor to him, and that didn't include striking him because of accidentally having his blades to come out into the open.

With her hand having a grip on the foreign object, she proceeded to pull it in her direction as quickly and safely that she could manage to do to limit his pain from what she was doing. Her muscles tensed some when the sound of him letting out a growl from under his mask at what she was doing caught her by surprise. She knew that he wouldn't feel the best from what she was doing, but the sound still alarmed her. Marion kept herself focused on the task at hand while she spoke to him.

"Just a few more moments, Cohra, and it will be out of you."

She worked to get it out to where she was as quickly as she could with him growling and hissing from what she was doing. Her hand maneuvered the tweezers back out with the blade of the knife in its grasp. A soft breath of relief escaped her mouth from what she had done with getting it out.

"There we go, Cohra. It is out now."

Marion guided the tweezers with the blade onto a spot beside her before she turned back to where the wound was. She was lucky that it wasn't a large one but more of a clean one that wouldn't call for stitches to be used on his body. With her bandages at hand, she worked to guide them over the wound the best that she could and used the self-adhesive tape that was on the edges of them to have it secured against his body for the time being. Marion turned her attention to where the gloves on her hands were and started to remove them gently, making sure to not touch his blood in case she had any open cuts on her hands.

"You should be all right now, Cohra, since the blade is out of you."

She had barely eased the gloves down where the tweezers were when the sensation of one of his hands moving around her waist alerted her and had her to look towards him. Her eyes looked up to his face from where she was nestled as his voice spoke to her in a more calm tone instead of the pained one he had been using a few moments prior.

"Thank you, Marion." He said. "I am grateful that you decided to take the time to help me when I tried to fight with you on the subject."

"It is okay, Cohra. I am just glad I could help you." Her eyes shifted to the head that was in his other hand and the sight had her stomach to turn a bit. She glanced over to where the fallen body was on the ground and noticed her will power to not get sick was getting the better of her. Trying to keep from throwing up, Marion eased herself to her feet with the skin of her face becoming pale and made her way into the tunnel as quickly as she could. She moved herself to the end that was closest to the waterfall before she sat herself down and let the cool mist coming off of it help her to keep from passing out from what her eyes had seen. Closing the lids to her eyes, she relaxed where she was at while Cohra was tending to the severed head and lifeless corpse of the male human soldier.


	53. Chapter 53

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Fifty-Three

Cohra knew that the realization of what had happened finally hit her and the sight of him holding the soldier's head with spinal cord attached and his headless corpse was having a hard reaction to her senses. She had never been around one of his kind when they had done what he had to the man that wanted to take her from him and it was going to take her some time in getting used to being around him when he went after more of her kind that posed a threat.

 _I better tend to dealing with the body and head before I go check on her. She needs some time to catch her breath and keep from throwing up what we had to eat not too long ago._

Rising up to his feet, Cohra went over to where his pile of human skulls were nestled and placed the soldier's head atop the pile at the point with a look of fear on his face still evident there. He took a few moments to soak in what he had done to the man before his attention shifted over to where the human male's corpse was lying on the ground with his blood soaking into the earth. His body stalked over to where he was remaining and used one of his hands to grasp onto one of the boots on his feet.

 _I'll give it awhile before I deal with the body by taking it into the jungle. For the time being, I am going to put it out of sight and go check on my mate to make sure she isn't becoming ill._

He was proud of what he had done since he viewed the two soldiers as challenges for him to conquer, but his focus was solely on that of taking care of Marion and ensuring her that she wasn't sick from what he had done. She was his number one priority and nothing else came before her welfare.

Cohra dragged the headless corpse over to a spot of his courtyard that was shadowed and would have him being out of her sight when she would come back through the tunnel to get back to their home. He walked to the tunnel and peered down the tunnel to see her nestled at the end closest to the waterfall where there was a cooling mist coming off of it. His tall frame climbed up inside of the large tunnel and proceeded down it to where she was sitting as he called out to her.

"Marion, are you okay?"

His voice had concern in it despite the words being shakened out from his mandibles on the other side of his mask. He watched her turn her head and looked over to him with an apologetic look on her face before she spoke to him in response.

"I'll be okay." She answered. Her hands were holding herself from where she was sitting while her eyes remained fixated on him. "I'm sorry, Cohra."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Marion."

"I should have a stronger stomach by now from what I saw you do to Michael yesterday, but I just don't have the means to look at what you just did without feeling myself about to toss my cookies."

"Toss your cookies?"

"It is another way of saying throwing up or vomiting, Cohra."

"Either way, Marion, you did really good considering what you had witnessed just a little while ago." Getting to the waterfall, Cohra took the time to clean off the blood that was on his hand from him having used it to rip the soldier's head off of his shoulders. He kept his focus on the conversation with his mate despite his attention being on something else. "I am also impressed that you went so far as to use a knife to stab that human male in just the right spot to have him drop down to his knees."

"I am not sure how I managed to get the right spot when I don't really know anything about which area in the spinal cord needs to be hit for someone to do that, but I couldn't just stand by and let him attack you while you were down on your knee."

"I could have recovered in time to take him out." Cohra moved himself away from where the waterfall was to sit across from her. He motioned for her to come over to him with one of his hands. "However, I am thankful that you stepped up and did what you had to do in order to keep me safe."

"I would do it all over again if I had to." Taking his hand, she eased herself over to where his body was with his legs splayed open for her to crawl between. Marion had herself to rest against his muscular frame with her head on his chest and her hands holding onto him, gently. "We are mates, and it is our job to keep the other one protected at all cost."

She made him happy to have waited for her each time he found out something about her and her point of view on things during their time spent together. Marion's devotion for him rivaled his own for her. If it had been her in the situation, he would not have hesitated to take the man out like she used the element of surprise to sneak up on him from behind and stab the blade of a switchblade knife into the back of his neck to have him drop down to his knees. She made him proud to call her his mate and have her at his side.

His strong arms moved to wrap around her body, drawing her in more to him. A soft breath escaped from his mouth as he relaxed there with her. His mind drifted to the soldiers and the possibility of there being more than the two that he had taken out. If there were more in the rain forest, he would have to be on the alert for them and his clan brothers would be aware of their presence from the roars he had let out, indicating that there is a new danger in the rain forest for them to deal with. They would need to be wary of their presence and watch out for one another. His thoughts were brought back to the moment from Marion's voice speaking to him, softly.

"What are we going to do now, Cohra?"

"Well," he replied, "I will deal with the body to remove it from around our home. We will need to be more on the alert for anyone else that might be out here with those two men that tried their best to take me out in order to get to you. Right now though, I want to enjoy this time with you and not focus on what is to come ahead for us. Let's just focus on us."

His answer was met by her body curling up more against his own in response. Cohra turned his gaze towards the direction of the water coming down from the cliff overhead and started to lull himself into a nap with his mate cradled in his embrace and her heart beat starting to beat in unison with his as they started to drift off to sleep at the same time.


	54. Chapter 54

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason I wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form

Chapter Fifty-Four

As the sun had started to dip down behind the mountains and the sky started to darken, Marion was busily making the bed for Cohra and herself to go to bed that night after the day they had with one another. She enjoyed a nice long nap with him in the tunnel leading from the waterfall to his home within his embrace before making herself to get up from where she had been resting with him. She went into the ship to have the windows to open up while he took care with disposing of the headless corpse as to help with her current stomach issues with being around a dead human body, and went to work at trying to pick the place up a little.

It was obvious to her that he hadn't done any type of housework in the ship for awhile and it needed to be picked up somewhat from signs of dirt on the floor and cobwebs, as well as dust, lingering on several surfaces in the place that spanned out from the main area all the way into the sleeping quarters. If she was to call that place her home, she wanted to at least take care some of the cleanliness issues that were all throughout the place so that way it didn't seem like she was in a pig sty. She took care of the dirty, cobwebs, and the dirt with what was around for her to use as instruments to use and used her ingenuity with taking some old rags that were nestled in the area to tie onto a wooden rod that was outside to make a makeshift broom that would take care of the dirt on the floor and also double as a way to dust at the cobwebs that were high up towards the ceiling.

Once the place was cleaned up to her liking, she was able to take it easy around the place while waiting for him to return back to the ship. Her mind started to think that perhaps she needed to remain close to the ship while he was away from her in case a repeat event happened with more soldiers coming into the area to attempt at what their comrades failed at doing with taking Cohra down and removing her from the home that she shared with him. They would find out the hard way that there was no way that anyone was going to take her away from the being she was the mate of, and their attempt at what they were ordered to do would end with their deaths in the most brutal of ways that Cohra's mind could find out for them. If it did happen again, she would have to make sure that she had weapons on hand to defend herself if he was away at the time and he wasn't able to return for a little while. She wanted to keep herself safe and be able to defend herself in the face of danger.

She turned her attention towards the doorway of her bedchamber when she caught the sound of the front door of the ship closing tightly for the night. Her eyes focused on the sight of her mate walking in there as he was reaching up towards his mask. Marion flashed him a kind and loving smile from where she was standing as she spoke up to him.

"Are there any signs of anymore humans with weapons in the jungle, Cohra?" She asked. He had went out into the jungle to get rid of the dead man's body and she assumed that he would have looked to see if there were anyone else around that would raise alarm bells. "Did you see or pick up anything?"

"I didn't see anything out of place for the time being." He replied, slipping his mask down to let it rest down on a spot. His eyes moved back to where she was while his hands was working on removing his armor from the upper part of his body. "However, that doesn't mean that there is no one else patrolling the rain forest in hopes of locating where you are to see about taking you from me."

"I hope no one else tries to do that because I really don't want to kill another man again."

"If I have anything to do with it, you won't need to worry about lashing out like that again unless it is an absolute last straw."

"What do you mean?" Her hands started to remove her clothes from the day off of her body, starting with her top she had on. She looked over to him with a curious expression on her face as she spoke up. "How do you plan on that happening?"

"I am going to be seeing my brothers tomorrow morning to discuss with them about soldiers coming into the jungle, and coming up with some sort of a plan of attack in order to deal with them in a way that will take care of the issue as quickly as we possibly we can."

"What if they send more? They might get more anxious about something being out here that is taking out there men, and decide that the army needs to come out in full force in order to deal with the problem."

"If it comes down to that, we will have no choice but to leave your planet for a different one to evade them and their pursuit to take you away from me."

The idea of going to a different planet sent chills running up and down her spine that was both exciting and nervous. On one hand, getting to travel to another planet to call her home was an exciting idea because she would be able to say that she had been somewhere else besides Earth to call her home. On the other, she was nervous about leaving the only planet she has known to be her home for an uncertain future in another galaxy with him at her side. She would have to deal with it if it did come to pass.

Stripping down out of her clothes completely, Marion guided her body underneath the covers on a side of the bed and looked over to see him stripping himself down completely naked before he got into the bed with her to lie on his back. She wasn't going to see about trying to get him into the mood for them to have sex. The day the two of them had experienced drained a lot out of them and the last thing she wanted to really think on was them fucking one another for the time being. The possibility of someone taking her away from him made her only want to cling to him even more.

Moving herself up to his side, her head came to rest against his chest with one of her hands being over his chest where his heart was nestled. She let out a soft breath of relaxation while his arms moved around her, holding her to him even more. A soft breath of air left her mouth from what he was doing as her eyes eased themselves shut. She started to slowly drift off to sleep with him there at her side as he whispered softly to her.

"Right now, let's get a good night's sleep. We will need to save up our energy for what lies ahead of us in this jungle...and for the next time we decide to have sex with one another either in here or out at the waterfall."

"You read my mind, Cohra." She softly whispered to him while she was still awake and alert of her surroundings. Her body slowly started to slip off into a deep sleep from the warmth of his body pressed against her skin of her naked body and their hearts starting to beat on the same rhythm, becoming the perfect lullaby as it sent him and her off to sleep without much difficulty.


	55. Chapter 55

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape, or form.

P.S. This will be my last chapter for the night but I will be posting in the morning before I go off to a new job where I will be working full time. So, if my chapters are not as many as they have been, that explains why :)

Chapter Fifty-Five

In the early hours of the morning, Cohra decided to head on out to find food to fix Marion for breakfast while she was sleeping so she could sleep in in a little while more instead of waking her up. He wanted to surprise her with food prepared for her when she wakes up. His body moved quickly with getting his armor and mask back on without making much noise that would wake her up before he headed out of the ship. He made sure to have the door close behind him on his way out of the ship after he had went ahead with turning his cloaking device on in order to keep him from being seen to someone else's eyes that could be in the immediate area on the other side of the water fall.

Moving across the open courtyard, he hurried down the tunnel that was carved out of the rock walls on the other side of the waterfall and made his way out from behind the water to look up to where it was coming from. He focused on some rocks coming out from the overlooking bluff and started to make his way up towards the top as quickly and efficently as he possibly could. His speed had him moving as fast as he possibly could go until he was able to move to a standing position at the top. Cohra headed down alongside the river to a spot that he liked to catch fish at when he was in the mood for fish and not for deer or something else that called the rain forest their home.

Reaching his spot, he went over to where he had a net in place under the water and reached down to find that there were several fish that were captured there that would serve enough food for both his mate and himself for breakfast. Cohra retrieved only enough that would serve Marion and himself while letting the others go on their way. He made his way back to where the water went pouring over the side into his own private pool and chose to leap down to the ground on a side of the pool instead of trying to climb down the rock wall with fish in one of his large, claw like hands. His eyes scanned the area for any immediate danger and headed behind the wall of water to head back towards where his home was nestled beyond it and had his feet to rest against the soft earth of his courtyard.

 _Time for me to get to work on preparing breakfast for the two of us._

He stalked over to where his grate was still in place at his fire pit and eased the fish onto it. His body moved to squat down and worked on getting another fire going in it so he could fix breakfast. He worked to getting everything going and in place before his frame moved up and he had his shield to go down to expose himself once more. Keeping his eye on the fish that were cooking, making sure to turn them over when they needed to be, his thoughts drifted to the very real possibility that there would be others to come after Marion and he would have to go after them. He would need to seek out his brothers assistance if things became too much for him to deal with on his own, especially if the same people went after his clan brothers thinking that they are him when they are not. He needed to be united with them when the time came for them to fight as one.

Noticing the fish to being done, Cohra retrieved a couple of sticks to retrieve the fish. He used the first one to pierce through one end of the fish and having it to go through the other end of it before sticking it into the ground for it to start cooling off. He repeated the same motion to the other one and held onto the stick once the fish was contained on it. Picking the the other one up from where he had put it, Cohra made his way up to the closed door of the ship and moved him to hold the fish in one hand while using the other one to press his palm into a slot so the door could open up for him. He shifted the fish back into the hand it had been in and made his way over the doorway of his home.

 _Time for me to go and see if my mate is still asleep or if she is up yet._

Making his way through his home, he got to the doorway of his bedchamber to find her still sleeping away. He eased the fish down onto a flat surface and sat himself down beside her on the bed. His eyes gazed down upon her beautiful form that was sleeping away, and felt all the worries leaving him. She was an angelic being that just happened to be in a human body in his eyes. She wasn't like anything else he had been able to experience in his entire life, and made the waiting he had to endure before they were together all worth it.

Cohra lifted one of his hands up from his side to brush several strands of her hair from her face. He watched her eyes flutter a little bit before she focused on him from where he remained at her side. He smiled underneath his mask at finding her to be smiling at him before registering the smell of fish in the air. Turning his focus back onto the fish, he brought one of them over and extended it to her as he spoke to her, softly.

"I have fixed you some breakfast." He said, gently. He watched her ease herself to sit up some before she took a hold of the stick on both ends of it. Removing his mask from his face and setting it down where it had been, he brought over his own for him to partake in while she was eating from her own. His eyes found her to approve of the fish and his method of cooking as she was eating more of it. Cohra proceeded to eat more of it in silence so the two of them could focus on the meal he had prepared. He barely had finished his breakfast when he shifted his attention back onto her face as she started to speak to him.


	56. Chapter 56

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. Good morning readers :) Let's get into another chapter this morning before I head off to work today.

Chapter Fifty-Six

"This is really good, Cohra." Marion said, swallowing down a bite of the fish she had taken into her mouth. The way that he cooked the food yesterday was good but the taste of the fish off of the fire pit was even better. "You know how to cook which is a surprise and pleasure for me."

"Why do you say that?" He asked, curiously. "Don't men of your species know how to cook? I have seen some in the area fixing meals before."

"Well, there are some that know how to cook...and than there some that know how to but would rather be lazy instead of preparing anything if they are with someone that will just fix something without them having to lift a finger."

"That doesn't make any sense if someone can do a job but chose to not do just because there is someone else around that will do it."

"It doesn't make any sense, but it does happen." She took in a final bite of the food that she had been eating from while her hand was holding the now bare stick. Her eyes looked for somewhere to put it when she felt Cohra take it from her to set it down on a spot nearby. She watched him ease his mask back onto his face from where she remained in the bed with her arms having the covers up to her chest. "What are you going to do today?"

"I am planning to head out to speak with my brothers to see if they have seen any other human soldiers coming into the jungle and work out a strategy with them for us to deal with them when they decide to show up in larger numbers." His face turned towards her so his eyes could focus on her from where he was beside her. "I don't want you to travel far from the ship."

"I was going to see about getting in the pool of water today for just a little while so I can cool off from the heat, but that was as far as I was going to go until you got back."

"Okay, but I want you to have a weapon on you in case someone or something was to come along that wants to try and hurt you or drag you away with them."

"All I have is my knife that you extracted out of the soldier's body when you ripped his head and spinal cord from him. I don't have a gun."

"You will now."

She proceeded to speak when she noticed him to be moving over to a spot in the room. Her eyes watched him open a lid and bring into sight a gun that almost looked futuristic in design since it didn't compare to the ones that she had seen men use around her before. Marion remained where she was sitting as he came back with the gun and showed her the weapon. Her eyes glanced over it and noticed that there was only a trigger on it to pull and no noticeable area to load it with bullets. The sight had her to expose some confusion about it which led Cohra to explain about it.

"This gun is one used by my kind a lot. Instead of the bullets like the ones that your kind uses, Marion, it shoots off energy beams that are more lethal when it hits the target."

"How do you keep it full of ammo though?"

"I just leave it to charge up in the box where there is an adapter in place that keeps it full of power when it is needed to be used."

Her eyes looked back down to the weapon she was holding while she let it sink in that he was going to have her be using a weapon that other yautjas would be using. It might just be a weapon for her to protect herself, but him allowing her to use one of his own gave her a feeling of pride since he was letting her use something of us to defend herself and show that she can do just that if something was to come after her with the intent to do harm to her or take her away from him. Moving her eyes back up to him from where she was nestled, she watched him move to the doorway of the room and spoke up to him before he went to leave.

"Will you be gone for a long time, Cohra?" Her question was met by him turning back around to look to her. She didn't want to be left alone there at the ship for a long time while he was out on his own. He was able to take care of himself, but she still didn't like them being separated for prolong periods of time, especially with danger now lurking in the jungle. She sat on the bed while he gave a shake of his head, causing his dreadlocks to sway about some, and an answer in his deep voice.

"I should only be gone for an hour or two. When I get back, I will talk with you about what my brothers have decided with me about what our course of action will be and, perhaps, we can see about spending a little more time with one another like we did yesterday when you were suppose to be taking a nap."

"If memory serves me right, I was going to take a nap but you wanted to have some fun in the bed." She flashed him a coy smile that had him chuckling some in her direction. She watched him turn and head out of there to the front door of the ship before her hands eased the cover off of her naked body so she could get herself dressed for the day. Bringing her backpack from the ground, an idea came to her mind: If she was going to go for a swim in the pool that was right outside of the tunnel that led to her home, it would be better for her to wear one of the bikinis she had brought with her so she wouldn't be completely naked out in the water, leaving herself in a vulnerable state.

Her hands rooted around in her clothes and brought out a black and dark green rose floral printed bikini to wear in the water to swim in. She guided the bottoms onto her frame and had the band to rest comfortable on her frame. Picking up the top, Marion made sure to have the cups over her breasts to make sure they were where they needed to be since she was going to tie it in the back and the cups wouldn't look right on her if they were in the wrong spot. Her eyes took a moment to see how she looked to ensure that she had it on in the correct way. Once she felt confident in her appearance, she eased her backpack down on the ground and went to making the bed before she would head out for a swim. Her mind drifted to thoughts of Cohra as she was working away and couldn't help but wonder what he was doing while she was there alone.


	57. Chapter 57

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason I have wrote this fanfiction was for entertainment puroses and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form

Chapter Fifty-Seven

While Marion was making her way towards the pool of water at the base of the waterfall, Cohra was moving throughout the jungle underneath his cloaking shield to pay a visit to his brothers to check on them. He needed to make sure that they were doing all right and they had not been attacked by any human soldiers that might be in the area after Marion. The arrival of the two he had dealt with quickly unnerved him and made him want to make sure that his clan brothers were safe.

He drew closer towards the home of Drexel when he picked up on some sounds nearby that had his curiosity get the better of him. Leaping up into the trees above, Cohra turned his scanner on inside of his mask and noticed that there was someone up ahead a little bit more. His body moved through the trees in a way to where his movements were not easily detected. Cohra leaped through several more of the trees before he happened across the source of the sound.

Moving down the path in the direction of where he was standing, Raven, his brother, was seen to be walking down the trail with someone else at his side. He changed his screens several times on his mask before he could make out that the individual that was moving along side his brother was none other than Marion's companion, Bridget.

The sight of the two of them had him to lower his shield and leap down onto the path before them. He noticed Raven immediately moving into a defensive position before he recognized that it was Cohra that had appeared out of nowhere and stood down. His eyes watched him approach him while Bridget was at his side. His attention remained on him while he spoke to him, calmly.

"Hello Cohra." Raven said. "I hope that you are doing all right."

"I have been better." Cohra replied. "I see that you have taken Bridget as your mate."

"Yes." Glancing over to where Bridget stood, Raven found her to be smiling some before he turned his attention back over to his brother. "I asked her to become my mate yesterday and she accepted to it before the guides had the chance to try to rush out of the area, taking her with them."

"We have a problem, brother."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, I took out two human soldiers who came into my part of the rain forest with the intent to take back with them a young woman that a guide told them had been abducted by a lunatic in the woods and raped by said person a couple of times."

"What?"

"It is the truth."

Cohra's attention shifted towards Bridget when she spoke up to inform them of what was said to be the truth. He looked at her from where he was nestled while she made sure it was okay to continue to speak before another word was said by her.

"Shortly before Raven came for me at the camp, I heard one of the guides on his phone, speaking to someone in the native tongue of this region. He didn't realize though that I am fluent in the language he chose to talk in, and I heard everything that he was saying."

"Bridget," Cohra asked, "what did he say on the phone and who was he talking to?"

"He said that one of the american university students had been abducted by a man who had raped her several times. As to who he was talking to, I couldn't really get a straight answer, but to me it sounded like he was speaking to the local police authority in the nearest city to report her disappearance. More than likely it was to the embassy."

"That would explain as to why those soldiers were out here." He turned his attention back towards Raven as his tone took on a slightly grim sound to it. "We need to be on our guard until further notice. There is no way that we can ease up now there are going to be soldiers coming out here and looking for our mates."

"They can try their best to take Bridget from me," Raven said, firmly, "but they will not get a chance to be within a hundred feet of her by the time I get through with them."

"And the same can be said about me, my brother. I have taken down two men who were after Marion, one of them her having helped me when they had managed to wound me."

"Your mate assisted with the murder of one of her kind? That is very impressive to hear, Cohra, since she hasn't been bonded to you for a long while."

"And I am sure Bridget will be the same towards you when the time comes. For now though, we need to be on our guard with one another and watch for any suspicious signs. Where are Drexel and Ragar?"

"They are at Drexel's home right now. That is where I left with Bridget just a few moments ago, but I can head back with her to inform them of the danger that is now lurking in the jungle before we head back to our home."

"That sounds good to me." A sense of confidence came over Cohra as he looked to his brother. "We will defeat this enemy as we have done so to others before and regain control of the jungle once again."

He gave a salute towards his clan brother and watched him turn with Bridget as they headed in the direction they had come from. Cohra waited for them to be gone before he scanned the immediate area for signs of a threat. Finding nothing in the area that would have him to be edge, he turned his cloaking shield back on and rushed back towards where his home was nestled to check on his mate.


	58. Chapter 58

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. Good morning readers. Here is you another chapter before I head off to work today. Enjoy and I'll be back this evening with another one for you :)

Chapter Fifty-Eight

Cohra raced through the jungles as quickly as he could to get back to the side of his mate. He didn't want to be away from her for a prolong period of time. Also, he had to share with her the news that her friend, Bridget, had become the mate to Raven and was at his side. He was pretty sure that she would have something to say about the matter when he told her about it. Making his way to the bluff that overlooked the pool of water at the entrance of his home, his eyes widely opened on the other side of his mask at the sight that he was seeing: Marion rising up out of the water to where it would fall at her upper abdomen area in what looked like to be a top that wasn't made of much fabric at all.

She stood in the middle of the pool, brush water out of her eyes from where she had went under and rose back up with a dark colored, floral print top covering her round, firm breasts and nothing else on her body. The way the water from the pool rolled down her body from the top of her head set his soul on fire with a need to get down to her really quick to join her.

Turning his cloaking device off, Cohra leaped down to land on the ground on edge of the pool without making much sound. He watched her turn around to face him and jump a little bit out of shock. The reaction that he got out of here had him laughing out loud. He couldn't help himself from how she looked to him. His hands reached up and undid his mask from his face as she snapped towards him a little with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Did you just have to go and try and scare the shit out of me, Cohra?" She asked, not hiding her frustration with him for what he had done to her. "I would have got the gun on you if I didn't recognize you right away, and where would we be right now?"

"Me dodging your attempt on my life." He eased the mask down to the ground while he had already proceed to remove his chestplate from his body. His eyes scanned over her curvaceous body in the two pieces of clothing that was on her, lustfully, motivating himself to see about joining her.

"Who says I won't try to do it still with you doing that?"

"Well, before you kill me, I would love to join you in the water and get a closer look at the little number you are wearing." He smirked at her as he dropped his chest plate onto the ground and moved to work on the armors and sleeves he wore over his arms, continuing with wanting to undress his body. "You looked beautiful in the top and skirt you were wearing, but you look absolutely stunning in what you have on right now. It shows off your body in a way that pleases me very much."

His eyes brightened up even more from finding her blushing from him being opened about how he found her appearance to be a turn on for him. He couldn't help himself. The bikini she was wearing really set him on fire and left him wanting nothing more than to be in the water with her and have his hands roaming over her body that usually was covered up when they were not in bed with each other. With his armor and sleeves nestled on the ground, he was quick in the removal of the armor over his legs that covered the area on his body from his waist past his knees, going over his loin cloth area. His tall form slipped into the water and started towards her as she started to speak up once she found her voice to him.

"I-I am happy that you like the bikini I have on, Cohra." She replied to him. Her eyes looked up to his as he drew closer to her while keeping her hands at her sides. "I didn't think that you would like my outfit as much as you do."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it is just something that women like me wear to swim in. It is one of many different uniforms that we wear for us to swim around in the water-"

"and it looks fantastic on your body." He made the decision to cut her off to make the point to her that he liked what he saw. Getting to stand right in front of her, his strong hands moved themselves onto her sides and clung to her. The sensation of her gentle complexion underneath his hand like it was sent a rush through him. He had touched her body all over before from when they were naked a number of times with one another, but he couldn't help it. Each time he got to touch her body in a way that he was set his body on fire and have him wanting more. He drew her in closer to him so they could touch each other more while his voice lowered to a husky whisper to her. "I would be honored if you would allow me to join your company in the water with you for awhile."

"What if someone comes along and interrupts us?"

"I have more than the necessary means to deal with them for spying on us spending some intimate time with one another." He walked over to a spot in the pool where he could sit on a flat stone before directing his eyes towards her. The sight of her smiling at him a little more playfully during her approach to him had him reaching out with one of his arms to wrap around her waist and draw her in to him, causing her body to fall onto his body in a straddled position. He let out soft growls of pleasure from having her like she was on him as he moved his hands around her body in a seductive manner. "You drive me crazy, Marion."

"Is that a good thing for me to be doing that to a mighty hunter like you, Cohra?"

"Let me show you instead of telling you what I think about it." His voice fell silent as one of his hands came up to the back of her head and pulled her down to him for a passionate kiss with himself, engaging their lips with one another so the moment was not ruined by them speaking to one another instead of spending it being intimate with each other during the time they were being given with being free from any more soldiers in his area of the jungle.


	59. Chapter 59

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form

Chapter Fifty-Nine

Marion couldn't help herself from sharing an intimate moment with Cohra after he had joined her in the pool of water from having been out in the jungle. The instance that he had pulled her to straddle over him and he had locked her into a passionate kiss left her wanting to experience the moment to the fullest with him. He stoked a fire within herself every time he was around, and she was more than happy to keep it building up during every one of their encounters.

She kept herself straddled over his lap while the top and bottoms of her bikini were on the edge of the pool beside where his loin cloth was lying. Slowly removing her lips from his, Marion's forehead was pressed against his while heavy breaths of air left through the opening of her mouth and mingling with his own. She gazed deeply into his eyes while her hands were nestled atop his strong shoulders and she spoke to him.

"That as amazing, Cohra." She whispered, sensually and sincerely. "I know I have said that about how the other times that we have sex with each other, but I can't help myself. Every time that we have sex with one another is another good experience for us to have with one another."

"I think that we are getting better at this every time we get together like this, Marion." Cohra replied, brushing several strands from her face. "It seems like to me that we get into it more each time that we are intimate with one another."

"And is that a good or a bad thing?"

"It is an extremely wonderful thing."

A smile danced across her face from his remark to her with a soft giggle slipping out of her mouth shortly afterwards. Her body relaxed more into the moment with him embracing her within his arms as the water from the falls behind them moved around them in the natural pool. Looking into his eyes, she started to pick up on something lying there deep within his gaze that spoke to her, telling her that he was debating on telling her some news he had for her. Her intuition had her to lean back some while she let her gut feeling come out into her voice, speaking up.

"Something is bothering you, Cohra." She watched his eyes flutter some at what she came out saying to him and immediately start to tense up his muscles some underneath her. Marion maintained her focus on him as he started to come back to her with a response.

"Nothing is bothering me, Marion."

"Don't lie to me, Cohra. I can see it in your eyes that there is something on your mind but you are not wanting to tell me."

"It is not a problem nor something that you need to be concerned about."

"If it is not an issue, why are not wanting to tell me?"

"Because I don't wish for the moment to be ruined by me talking to you about a discussion I had with Raven and Bridget."

Every muscle on her body tensed up when he informed her that he had spoken to not just one of his clan brothers but also Bridget, a companion of hers from the group that they were apart of. The knowledge of this had her to become curious about the meeting and led her to find out more.

"Bridget was with Raven?"

"Yes. He approached her to be his mate yesterday shortly before the guides decided to stab our kind in the back by making up a story about you being held hostage and raped by me, and she accepted his offer."

"Did the guides find out?"

"I don't believe they are aware of them being together and that she had left them for one of my brothers. However, they are probably going to pick up on the sensation of her being with him in no time at all and they will be in as much danger as we are."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to be on our guard, watch for any new-comers into the jungle, and act on instinct. I didn't see anything int he jungle that gave me a reason to be concerned about. For right now, we can rest and not focus on trespassers in our area when there are none."

She kept her eyes locked with his while picking up on the feeling one of his palms to be cradling a side of her face. The feeling had her body to revert to putty within his grasp while she soaked in his growing sensual voice whispering to her.

"Let's not focus so much on what could happen in the future when we are living right now in the present. Since there are no soldiers patrolling the jungle right now to take you away from me and no immediate threats, let's just focus on spending what time with each other that we got."

 _You read my mind, Cohra._

There was no better idea than what he just suggested, and he was completely right. There would absolutely be no good valid point for her to be worried about what might happen to them in the future to come when they were living for that moment in time. It would only upset her more than she needed to be, gradually making her sick at the same time. The only option that was the best one for the two of them was the one where they could focus on each other and living for the moment.

Marion eased her mouth towards his that was before her, slipping and guiding her face among his mandibles. She shivered at the feeling of them brushing against her cheeks as she pressed her soft lips against his awaiting mouth. A soft moan left her mouth and entered his as a groan all his own that dripped with pleasure entered her lips. She clung to his shoulders a little tighter as he switched their positions to have her sitting down while he was standing in front of her in the water with his member being buried inside of her still. A few linger moments passed by in their kiss when she felt him starting to slowly buck his hips in the water, driving his member into her pussy with lust in it. She closed her eyes and eased out of the kiss with him while her moans started to slip more out of her mouth and fill the air around them as he followed her and did the same as they embraced the sexual feeling coursing between them.


	60. Chapter 60

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. Good morning, my readers. I hope you are doing well. Let's jump back into a new chapter this morning before I head off to work :)

Chapter Sixty

As the sun started to dip down in the afternoon hours of the day, Marion had decided to go out on patrol with Cohra following her movements in the trees. She had on a dark green tank top and dark denim shorts with her black hiking boots on her feet. Her hair hung up in a high ponytail off of her shoulders as to keep her from sweating beads just to have it go rolling down the back of her top. Marion kept the gun the Cohra had given to her safely tucked in the back of her shorts with the tank top covering the fact that she had a weapon in her possession if they came across something or someone that would try to do harm to her since she wasn't using a cloaking device.

Marion had walked down the path for a little over a mile when she happened to catch the sound of voices up ahead, bringing herself to stop on the trail. She took a moment to try and discern the sounds she had heard a little ways up while Cohra had taken note of her stopping from where they were going any more and placed his complete attention onto her.

"What's wrong, Marion?" He asked, softly. "Why have you stopped?"

"Do you not hear it?" She asked. Her eyes moved away from the area they were and up to where she had heard him speaking to her in one of the trees. "I heard voices a little ways up ahead from where we are right now, and I am pretty sure they do not belong to that of Bridget or your brother."

"Proceed slow and with caution. I will let you know if we need to turn around and back away."

She nodded her head towards him and started to head down on the path some more. Marion worked to desperately calm her nerves down as she moved. There was a chance that she was going to have to use the gun that he had given to her and she needed to prepare herself for it. Her body only managed a few more feet when the sensation of her being grabbed behind and shot upwards towards a branch on a tree left her gasping out for a breath of air. She turned towards a spot to find Cohra having his shield to come to in time to motion her for her silence when she had went to scream at him. Her eyes narrowed at him for just a brief moment when her ears started to pick up on more clearer sounds and had her attention to shift over towards it.

Coming into sight down the same trail she had been moving down was two more soldiers that were in the area, fully armed and capable of taking down either Cohra or herself. She narrowed her eyes in on them as they spoke to one another without being aware of their presence.

"We need to find those american students as quickly as we can." One of the men said, speaking with concern in his tone. "There is only limited daylight we have to work with, and the longer they are being held prisoner by those maniacs, the fewer chances they will be alive by the time we find them."

"Brian and A.J. never made it back to camp from being out on patrol yesterday, looking for the first university student." The other soldier replied. "I wonder if something happened to them out here."

"There is a good chance at the two men are working together now to take down anyone that they deem to be a threat at them losing the women, and we have to do what we can while the reinforcements are heading this way to deal with them."

 _Reinforcements..That means there are more people that are coming after both Cohra and Raven, and they will do what they can to them in order for them to take us away from them. This was the fear that Cohra had about occurring. It is coming true_ now.

Her heart sank at the notion of more men coming out there to take her away from her mate, as well as doing the same to Bridget if they happened to find Raven and her in the jungle. There was also a chance they could go after Drexel or Ragar if they saw them and thought them to be the two so-called 'lunatics' that were holding Bridget and herself hostage. A very real fear started to settle in her head and she found it noticed by Cohra when one of his hands moved onto one of her shoulders, causing her to tremble at the thought.

Turning her head over in his direction, she allowed the nervous tone to come out into her voice while she whispered to him. "What are we going to do now, Cohra? There are more coming into the jungle and they are going to see to destroying Raven and yourself to take Bridget and me away from the two of you. It is no longer just a few men but a small militia group from the sound of things." Her concern was met by a stern Cohra who was more than prepared for what was to come.

"What is going to happen," he replied, "is that we are going to see Raven and Bridget and inform them of the news and then we are going to make the decision that is best for the four of us."

"Which is what?"

"Leaving your planet and heading out to locate one that will be much safer for the four of us to live."

Her heart nearly stopped right on the spot at the idea of them leaving her home world for one that she knew nothing about. She understood that there was a possibility that this would come about if the human soldiers didn't back up, but there was no obvious sign to her that it was going to end up happening so soon. She wasn't prepared for living somewhere outside of the planet she was accustomed to. What would she do somewhere else? Would she be able to thrive and survive on a foreign landscape that wasn't like that of Earth?

Marion wanted to speak up but found herself unable to from the amount of shock she was under. Instead, she found Cohra moving her onto his back so she could hold onto him. A soft gasp left her mouth as he leaped down out of the tree with her after the soldiers had past long by now. Her eyes glanced to where they men had gone prior to looking ahead as Cohra hurried them off in the direction of where Raven and Bridget resided in the jungle to inform them that the danger was growing and they would need to see about evacuating Earth.


	61. Chapter 61

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment reasons only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. I am pleased to report that I am off work tomorrow. So, I should be able to do some more chapters than normal tomorrow while I have the chance :)

Chapter Sixty-One

Cohra didn't waste any time with racing through the jungle with his mate on his back. He had to get to Raven and inform him of what he has just found out before they could go see his other brothers about the course of action they all needed to take against the small militia group that would be coming to their territory in the near future.

In his opinion, they would either need to defend themselves the best they could against a number of human soldiers that possibly would have them being outnumbered or they would have to evacuate the area and leave the planet they had been living on for centuries in search of a new place to call home and start over again. He saw the pros, as well as the cons, to both ideas that ran in his head. However, he would have to talk with his brothers to come up with a plan between all of them that they could agree on.

He eased his pace down to a gentle stop once he got them to where the entrance of where Raven lived at. Taking the time to lower the shield down, his arms eased Marion down onto the ground near him. He glanced around to survey the area before lifting up a curtain made out of the vines of the jungle to expose the opening, and motioning her to go in first. Cohra could see she was a little hesitant about it but still made the trip inside of the opening that led down a tunnel. He took one more quick look around prior to heading down behind her. His tower frame was hunched over slightly from the path since the tunnel's ceiling was a little lower than the one of his own tunnel back at his territory. Raven was a little shorter than he was, and it was understandable that his brother would customize something to his liking and not so much of his own wish. It still didn't make the trip to his home any easier.

Reaching the end of the tunnel with Marion, Cohra came into sight behind her to find Raven and Bridget sitting with one another around a fire. He found Bridget rushing towards their direction and embracing his mate with a smile on her face before shifting his attention to where Raven was to find him moving to him. He gave a salute to his brother to show him respect and found him returning one to him shortly before he spoke to him in their native language.

"Cohra," he asked, "what brings you here?"

At first, he didn't wish to tell him the bad news but knew that he had to do it whether he wanted to or not. Cohra drew in a breath of air and released his response out with it having dread in his voice to him.

"There were two more soldiers patrolling the jungle not far from here, Raven, and...they spoke to one another about a group being sent in the very near future with the purpose being to take Bridget from you and Marion from myself."

Just like he predicted, he found the news he had to give to him being the opposite of what he wanted to hear at that moment with his brother starting to tense up on the spot and letting his anger come out into his voice.

"They have no business coming into our territory and taking what we have found and is rightfully ours!"

"Raven-"

"They will not live longer than an hour when I find them. I will-"

He made motion for him to stop with the shouting and ranting and looked to where a scared Bridget was standing with Marion who was holding onto her some. His eyes watched Raven turn his attention to his mate prior to making a move up to where she stood with Marion as she started to speak up, nervously.

"Marion has told me that there are people in the jungle who is going to take us away from the two of you." She said. "Is that true, Raven?"

Cohra could tell right away that Bridget had made a strong impact on his brother from how he was showing signs of being nervous at the prospect of telling her the unfortunate news that he had to share. He made his way up to be at Marion's side as he looked on at his brother and Bridget.

"It is true, Bridget." Raven replied, somberly. "There are two soldiers out in the jungle, patrolling the ground right now and looking for Marion and yourself. They are going to bring more here in the immediate future who will have my brothers out numbered."

"What are we going to do?" Bridget asked, full of concern. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Raven."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to anyone of us." Cohra made the decision to intervene in the conversation as to ease the concerns from that of the whole group. "We need to talk with Drexel and Ragar about the possibility of us leaving Earth to look for another planet for us to live on and thrive on without the fear of being captured or our mates taken from us or looking into seeing if we are going to be able to fend off the invaders that are coming onto our territories to take you two away."

"Ragar will want to fight it out." Raven cut into the conversation, looking to him. "Our brother loves war too much to be able to resist the chance to flee to safety. He always had an issue with backing down when he needed to and got hurt several times because of that decision."

"What do you think Drexel will do?"

"Drexel used to think like Ragar did but I believe that he has calmed down a lot more from his earlier days. What his answer will be, I cannot say right now."

"We need to make the trip to see our brothers and all of us make a decision that will be the best one to benefit every single one of us here. Either we stay and fight it out in hopes to keep them from taking our mates from us, or we make the decision to leave this planet for a better future somewhere else. Nevertheless, we must get the vote of the others to have the final decision for us to go on."

There was no way that the just the two of them could make the final decision when there were two other members of his clan that needed to make their vote on the subject. They would have to head off to where Drexel lived nearby with Ragar and approach them with what decision would be the best for them all to survive and thrive with: Flee to another planet in another galaxy or stay to fight off the human invaders for the hope that they all could remain there on the very planet that they had spent several centuries existing on.

He found Raven giving a nod of his head to him before he did the same gesture back. Looking to Marion, he found her to be nodding her head to him before he motioned to her towards where they had come from as he moved along side her while Raven moved alongside his mate. They were heading off to get the answer they desperately were seeking and find out what their fate would be.


	62. Chapter 62

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertain purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. Good morning, fellow readers. Let's jump into a new chapter :)

Chapter Sixty-Two

Marion's feel had just touched the ground outside of the tunnel with Bridget when her blood ran cold at the sound of voices shouting out towards them. She looked up from where she had been standing and noticed the same two soldiers to be moving towards them from a distance. As her eyes looked to him, she spoke lowly since she knew that Cohra was fixing to come out behind her with Raven. She wanted them to hear her, as well as Bridget.

"Do not come out, Cohra. The men from earlier are heading right this way."

"What are we going to do, Marion?" Bridget asked, softly. She was concerned. "We don't have any weapons."

" _You_ might not have a weapon...but I do." She revealed to her companion that she had a weapon on her to use against the soldiers if she needed to while her eyes remained on the men that were walking to them. Marion waited until they got so far before she made a quick motion and had Cohra's gun pulled out of the back of her shorts she had on and aimed the gun right at the two men, bringing them to a halt with an expression of shock on their faces. Her eyes narrowed in on them from where she was as she spoke with a lethal tone of seriousness to her voice. "I advise you two gentleman to head back to wherever it is that you came from and do not come back to this jungle again if you want to keep living your lives as you have been."

She was embracing the strength that came over her in a wave. Since having been able to assist Cohra with taking down a soldier the previous day without even questioning her actions before or after the event, there was an awakening inside of her that had her to possess the ability to do anything that she had her eyes on at the moment. Right now, it was deal with two men who were out to come after Bridget, Cohra, Raven and herself, as well as Drexel and Ragar.

Holding the gun in her hand with her eyes set on the two men, she hoped that they would back off immediately at the sight of her being armed and prepared to shoot if she needed to. Her wish was dashed when she noticed to still be moving towards them but a little slower as they spoke up.

"Miss," one of the soldiers said, "we are not here to hurt you. We have been asked to patrol this area to locate the two of you and bring you back to headquarters to meet with our boss so you can tell them what has happened to the two of you at the hands of the lunatics that have kept you prisoner."

"We have not been held by some crazed monsters that have done heinous things to us, sir. Our husbands have treated us both very kindly out here in this jungle and we came of our will with them. There was nothing 'forced' about it."

"You are only _saying_ that because of the trauma you have been through."

"I am going to warn you only one more time to back off and leave before I am forced to use this weapon on either one of you two to make my point crystal clear."

"No offense, miss, but I don't think you have the ability to do that." The other soldier said. "That weapon doesn't even look real to me. It is probably some fake toy that your abductor gave to you, telling you that it is real."

 _They are not going to listen to my words. Perhaps they will listen if one of them gets their head shot off from their shoulders._

Marion didn't want to kill either one of them, but the death of one of them would have them to realize she was being quite serious with what she was saying. Drawing in a breath of air, she narrowed her eyes in on the soldier who had made the remark that what she was holding wasn't real and pulled back on the trigger, sending an energy blast from the barrel of the gun right at him and piercing all the way through the man's chest where his heart would be located on his body. Her eyes remained on his body as he went falling down to the ground since the move had killed him. She moved her attention to where the other soldier stood with the weapon now locked in on him. Her eyes found him to be putting his hands up and starting to back away slowly before racing out of the area.

 _Looks like he got the point._

She released a heavy breath out of her mouth prior to tucking the gun in the back of her shorts where it had been. Her attention moved to a shocked Bridget who was surprised that she had went so far as to shoot at a soldier but wasn't scared at what I had done. She more impressed than anything else from what she had done in the names of Cohra, Raven and herself. Nodding to her with a smile, she found the tone she had been using in her voice prior to the threat as she spoke to her.

"Like I said...I have a weapon."

She kept her eyes on her for a moment before she registered the feeling of a hand on one of her shoulders to see Cohra behind her. Her eyes looked up to his mask from where she was nestled while he spoke to her with admiration in his tone.

"I am so proud to call you my mate, Marion." He said, softly. "You were able to step up to the plate with a gun in your hand, and use it to protect us from a threat that was wanting us to fall down to them."

"Of course I did." Marion replied to him. "I would do anything to keep you and the others here safe." She poured her emotion out for him in her voice as she looked up to him. Her body shivered some from him pressing his forehead down against hers for a brief moment to show his affection before her eyes shifted over to Raven to find him moving to her and speaking to her with the same admiration in his own voice for what she had done.

"You have shown me that you are someone that the Yautja can depend upon when the time for fighting comes, and who needs to be considered one of us." Raven said to her.

"I appreciate that, Raven, but right now we need to get ourselves going to see Drexel and Ragar before any more soldiers show up."

"She is right." Cohra said towards his brother. "We need to get out of here right now and to our brothers as quickly as we can to see about what options we have now when it comes to us facing off with the human soldiers that are coming for us and our mates."

With them all being in agreement, Marion allowed Cohra to have her on his back while Bridget did the same with Raven before the four of them went racing off into the deeper parts of the rain forest to talk with the remaining yautjas as to what their next course of action was while the soldier's dead body was left to bleed out on the jungle floor until a predatory animal happened to come by looking for a meal.


	63. Chapter 63

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Sixty-Three

Cohra didn't waste anymore time as he raced through the jungle with his brother, Raven, traveling behind him as their mates were on each of their backs. He had to get them to where his remaining brothers were to talk with them about what they needed to do now that there would be more soldiers coming into their territory, looking to take them down and remove their mates from them. He got to the top of the slope that would lead down to the valley of where Drexel was nestled when he issued a quick order to Marion to follow.

"I want you to hold onto me as tight as you can," he said, " and be prepared for a little bit of a rocky landing."

Shortly thereafter, he leaped over onto where a smoothed out slope was on the hill going straight down to the ground floor area. His body navigated down the slippery path with Marion clinging onto him. He was anticipating her to be screaming out some out of fear of falling, but was surprised to find her giggling at what he was doing. She found what he was doing to be fun and entertaining for herself with him. The fact that she wasn't afraid of what he was doing but enjoying his choice had him smiling a bit more underneath his mask.

 _Marion is an enigma that no other human female can possibly measure up to. I am so glad that I was able to claim her as my mate before any of my other brothers could do the same._

Cohra used his heels once he got close to the end of the slope to slow his speed down enough to where he could do a little bit of a short jog that would allow him to stop better. Once he had gotten out of the way for Raven to do the same motion with Bridget, he guided Marion off his back and proceeded towards he direction of where Drexel's home was nestled. His body had only managed to walk a few steps when a sight entered his vision that had every muscle in his body tense up and his body to fill with dread.

Ragar, his wild-tempered brother who loved to fight and who thought he was invincible, was lying limp in the arms of his older brother, Drexel. His youngest brother had been injured and there were several wounds to him that had been made by a gun used in an attempt to kill him. The sight of Drexel's body shaking some and crying out in their native tongue drove him to come running up with Raven following shortly behind him. Once he had reached him, he dropped down before him to see the severe damage that was down to Ragar while he listened to his brother tell him what happened with a shaky sound to his voice.

"Ragar and I were out towards the north part of the rain forest when we saw a small group of human soldiers starting to suit up and come out onto our land with deadly intentions." Drexel said, whispering. "He wanted to go after them in the open and show no fear like you two although I did my best to talk him out of it. Ragar underestimated the people that were there and they fired upon him with weapons that almost rival the strength of ours except their blasts didn't kill him like ours do despite the distance."

 _Why did he have to do this? This is not the time for him to try being more protective and fierce than any of us. We are in danger right now and with him being injured it is not going to make us staying here any easier than what it had been. Something has to be done and done_ quickly.

There was no getting around it. They had to come up with some plan and quickly. Enemies were going to be closing on them soon and they had to do what was necessary in order for them to be more safer and protected. Drawing in a breath, he released it out as he spoke to his clan brother in their native language with a sense of urgency there.

"Drexel, there will be more to come. The guides lied to the authorities in telling them that we are holding our mates against their will when they have accepted being with us, causing the soldiers to come here for them and to take us out." He didn't sugar coat things over for his brother, choosing to tell him the brutal truth. "We don't have a lot of time to act, and we have very options right now with trying to fight off whatever soldiers come our way or we evacuate Earth and try to find another planet for us to thrive on. We need to act now in order to keep ourselves alive."

His eyes watched his brother's body language slowly changing as he informed them of their dire situation. It went from being full of sorrow at his injured brother to becoming full of a sense of strong confidence as he spoke to him.

"There is one more option for us to take, Cohra." Drexel replied. His voice took on a more serious tone to it as he looked to him. "My home still has the means to make a distress call out to a mother ship to come her and assist us taking down the humans who are wanting to control us so badly.'

It suddenly dawned on him that Drexel's ship could make a call out to other ships in the galaxy near them for assistance from any forces that were out to destroy them or take something from them. He had completely forgot that Drexel had the ability to do just that, and it would provide them with the ability to remain there and get the help they needed from their kind. However, the course of action that he would take with making the call would start a whole new era that would spread out from there with his kind coming back to their planet that they were created on and beginning an invasion of the likes that no one would ever know.

He struggled with what was to happen but he gave a nod of his head with Raven at what Drexel suggested. His eyes watched him ease Ragar to sit up int he doorway before he headed to where Marion was nestled. He looked down to her as she was curious of what happened. Releasing a breath of air from his mouth, he spoke in her language to her with a serious nature that she had not seen yet from him.

"We will not have to leave your planet, Marion, because my brother is sending out a distress call out to a mother ship to assist us...but the world you grew up in is about to change forever."

"What do you mean, Cohra?" Marion asked, alarmed at what he was getting at. "I am not sure I understand."

"Where your kind has been seen as the dominant species for many centuries...my species will be taking that position back from you. Your kind will either be submitting to us...or dying by our hands once the invasion commences."


	64. Chapter 64

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Sixty-Four

Without warning, Marion found herself realizing what was about to happen with Drexel having decided with him that the best course of action in their situation was to make a distress call out to a mother ship for it to come and assist them with their problem with the soldiers. More of his kind would arrive there on the planet to help them defeat the human soldiers that were looking to take them out in order to remove Bridget and herself away from their partners, but they would also be asserting themselves as the more powerful species on the planet once again like they had been over the humans centuries upon centuries ago before they chose to rise up against them. Their choice in doing this would end up causing the whole of society to shift and humans to be entering a time where they would become servants to a race of beings that were unlike anything they had come into contact with. The knowledge of all of this hit her hard and had her feeling unsure about this move.

She struggled for a little while to find her voice before she was able to speak up in response to what he had informed her.

"A-Are you sure about this, Cohra?" She asked, softly. Her voice had a slight shaky sound to it as she spoke to him. "I mean...What you are telling me is going to not only help us in our situation, which is a plus in a big way, but is going to cause everything in the world to be flipped upside down for my kind by more Yautjas arriving here with the purpose of taking over the area and resuming control over the land that covers the Earth."

"It is the best decision for us to make, Marion." Cohra replied. The stern, seriousness in his voice relaxed up some from the tone he had been using before. "This way, we will get to remain here on Earth and stay in our homes that are already placed around in the jungle without having to worry about evacuating and trying to look for a new home somewhere else."

"It will help out in that area and with dealing with the soldiers who are wanting to take Bridget and myself away from Raven and you, but I don't think you are realizing what this is going to cause for my kind and my feelings about the whole thing."

"I am afraid I don't understand."

"When the mother ship is called for and it arrives here with scores of your kind, I will be witnessing my kind becoming the slaves of your kind like they once were to you. It..It will hurt me to see that happening to them or to anyone else." She struggled to keep the tears from being in her eyes as she talked to him. "Cohra, I don't think it is right for anyone to be the slave to someone else, but it is going to end up happening when your form of help arrives to the area and seizes control over the area we are in before spreading out all over the world."

It started to become more obvious out to him how his choice had upset her. She was against the idea of her kind becoming indentured servants to his kind or it being flipped around at all. But, she was having to deal with the fact that this was to happen when the mother ship arrived and the invasion of his people began and it stressed her out completely from the top of her head to the bottoms of her feet, something that she didn't really need to be under anymore than what she already was currently from everything that had been happening to her and the others around her in the short time she had been staying in the jungles of the amazon rain forest.

As she looked to him with tears starting to come out of her eyes, she shivered from the sensation of his hands reaching up to brush her tears from the soft, fair complexion of her face. Her eyes remained on where his was behind the mask as he spoke to her in a more tender whisper that truly spoke louder than the volume it was coming at.

"I swear this to you right now, Marion," Cohra said, "You will never become a servant or slave to any yautja. You are not a servant or slave to me. I do not order you around as if I owned you like I would a piece of property. The thought of me forcing you into something you didn't want upsets me to all ends of the world. If that day ever comes and I do that to you, I want you to take the gun and end my life because I don't need to be living if I am treating you like that."

Her heart jumped up into her throat at what he wanted her to do to him if he was to ever treat her less than he was. She couldn't see herself without him now that they had been through so much with one another. Despite being two completely different species of beings, there was no way in hell that she saw herself living a life without him at her side. Marion threw her arms around him, and clung him to her body, tightly, as she shuddered a response out for him to hear from her.

"Even if that day comes, I will not take the life of someone that I have fallen head over heels in love with and couldn't see myself living without."

She wasn't entirely sure at first if he would return the hug back to her, but was relieved when she registered his strong arms moving around her body and clinging to her. A sigh of relief escaped from her mouth as she found him to be embracing her fully in that moment while whispering to her in a way that would send any other concerns she had about the uncertain future running from her mind.

"I never thought I would fall for a human as much as I have for you, Marion, but I couldn't ask for someone more perfect than you. You have changed me from the moment you entered into my life, and I wouldn't change a thing. I belong to you...and you belong to me. There is no one else on Earth or in any galaxy that I would rather be with than right here with you."

A sincere smile of unconditional started to dance across her face at what he had said to her when a thundering sound that was growing in sound caught her off guard. She tilted her head up to the roof of Drexel's home with Cohra, Raven, and Bridget to find a part of it opening up. Her eyes widened when an ultraviolet ray shot upwards into the heavens, seeming to reach for a long distance before it finally ended. Lowering her eyes towards Cohra's face, she knew she didn't need to ask what has just happened. Drexel had sent the distress call to a mother ship that was near them, and things were about to get shakened up for everyone on the planet. Her body slipped more into his arms as he drew her in to him to soak in the moment they were sharing with one another and not on the danger that was lurking in the shadows. For that moment, it was just the two of them locked in each other's arms.


	65. Chapter 65

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. Good morning, fellow readers. Unfortunately, I have to return to work today, but I have another chapter ready for you this morning to enjoy :)

Chapter Sixty-Five

As day turned into night, Cohra and Raven decided to remain at the home of his brothers, Ragar and Drexel after the call was made for a ship to come. They all needed to be together once the mother ship arrived so they could explain as to what had happened and the kind of threat they all were facing. He also needed to be able to inform the leader of the ship when they arrived that Raven and himself had already chosen their mates and that they were members of the human race. There was some understanding that they could possibly be facing some backlash from their own kind for them having chosen human females to have as their mates, but he was hoping that they would be a little more accepting than how elders used to be when he was a youngling growing up around others who viewed inter-species relationships as an abomination, something that was forbidden and unacceptable in their society.

He sat on a boulder, looking up to the starry night sky for any sign of the mother ship to arrive there. It made him anxious to wait for the vessel to come there that would bring hope for a future for their kind to once again thrive on Earth like it once did among the humans or destruction to a large part of the human race if they chose to go against them and try to overpower them. He silently prayed that it would turn out all right and that things would be okay from that point going forward. His attention shifted from the soft hand of his mat moving across the back of one of his shoulders. Turning his head towards the shoulder, Cohra discovered her to be standing there with a look of exhaustion although she was fighting it.

"Marion..." He softly whispered to her as he brought a hand to her face. "You are exhausted. You should be sleeping like Bridget and the others are." Her answers caused him to shiver right down to his bones.

"I can't sleep if you are not with me, Cohra." She replied, sincerely. "I don't want to go to bed alone."

He couldn't help but fall more in love with her over all the things she did and said, especially the things she would say to him. Feeling his heart about to burst from all the emotions that were coursing through him, Cohra motioned her to get onto the large boulder with himself. He assisted her to sit between his legs on the flat rock while her upper body rested against his chest. His strength was enough to keep himself sitting upright while she pressed her weight against his body from where they were sitting with one another. One of his hands stroked several strands of her hair from her face while he whispered to her.

"You can go to sleep now, Marion. I'll be right here."

"What are you thinking about, Cohra?"

"About the mother ship arriving here and the number of other Yautjas that will be coming with it."

"Do you think that they will be angry with Raven and you for deciding to have human mates instead of your own species?"

"I don't think they would have an issue with it, especially if you two were among the percentage of your species who are able to get pregnant and have the child without dying or losing it in the process." He knew that if they became pregnant by them and they had healthy pregnancies, going all the way to term and having a successful birth, that his people would find this to be impressive and it would lead them to having her up on a pedestal from what she had done since having a child with a yautja was much difficult from a normal human birth. The time she would be pregnant would only be for a few months before the child would come into the world opposed to the nine months it takes for a human.

His attention started to drift up to the sky when one of his hands rested on her stomach. He fluttered his eyes from inside of his mask when he registered the sensation of another, much smaller heartbeat emanating from inside of Marion's stomach. At first, he thought that he was imagining things, but he knew in his heart that what he was feeling was that of another life from inside of her body. She was carrying his offspring in her womb. The discovery of this had him to shift his eyes down towards Marion's face to find her smiling up to him with tears in her eyes.

"This was why you wanted me to come to bed with you tonight, wasn't it?" He asked, pretty sure that she was waiting for him to join her so she could tell him the news. He got his answer in the form of her nodding her head to him, as well as a verbal answer.

"I noticed it a little earlier after we had dinner when I had put my hand against my stomach and I could feel a small hand pressing against my own." She had a shaky sound to her voice as she spoke to him, trying to keep it down so she didn't wake up the others that were present in the area and alert them to the fact she was pregnant with a half-human/half-yautja inside of her body. "I didn't want to go to sleep until I shared the news with you."

"Now that you have shared the best news in the world with me, let's both go to sleep right here under the stars."

"That sounds really good to me."

Cohra struggled to keep his excitement to himself and not wake his brothers up with news of him being a father in the near future. He wanted to scream to the heavens with how amazing it was to know that his mate had already conceived with him and she now had his child growing within her. However, he found the strength to keep from doing what his primal need wanted him to and lie down on the rock. His hands moved Marion to lie atop him so she didn't have to sleep on the hard surface with their child. He let out a contented sigh while he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her and treasuring their moment together, as they drifted off to sleep with a blanket of stars twinkling above them for the time being until dawn approached them.


	66. Chapter 66

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Sixty-Six

As the night sky turned into day, Marion was still curled on top of Cohra's body with his arms wrapped around her frame. She was resting peacefully with the sunlight starting to cross over the area where they all were resting. The warmth of it on one of her ankles caused her to flutter her eyes open a little and her to let out a soft, groggy sound.

 _Is it morning already? I was really enjoying that rest._

Her eyes glanced around some, expecting to find herself being bathed in the light of the sun when a discovery shook her to her core: Only her ankle was being seen as being bathed in the sunlight while it seemed as if something large was hanging over top of where they were. Lifting her eyes towards the heavens, they only widened even more from the sight of what appeared to be a massive space craft hovering the area where they were and slowly moving over them. The sight had her moving to the side of Cohra on the boulder and shaking him hard to wake him up.

"Get up, Cohra!" She pleaded to him until her eyes watched him sitting straight up. Her eyes found him looking up at the ship and knowing right away that the distress call had been answered fairly quickly by one of the mother ships. Marion kept her gaze on it while Cohra jumped up from the boulder and was rushing to wake up Raven, Bridget, Ragar and Drexel from their slumber. There was something about it that had her curiosity to perk up some. She wasn't completely sure as to what it was about it, but she found herself drawn to it without much effort on its part. A few more lingering seconds passed before she made the move to get up and go over to where Bridget was just waking up and looking to it in awe.

"Oh my god, Marion!" Bridget exclaimed with a look of wonder on her face. "It is so big!"

"Yes it is." Marion replied with a smile as she found the ship continuing to hover more as it was almost completely over the valley where they were nestled. She gave it a few moments before her attention shifted back to Bridget with a shy yet giddy tone coming to her voice. "Bridget, I want to tell you something-"

"I want to tell you something too." Bridget cut her off due an excitement coursing through her body that was from a secret that she was dying to tell her companion from their school's camping group. Taking Marion's hands into her own, she revealed her secret to her in a whisper despite her wishing to scream out the news. "I believe I am pregnant."

 _Oh my god! Bridget is pregnant too?! How is this possible that she is already pregnant so quickly and can tell?_

Marion couldn't stop her eyes widening from surprise at what she was informed. Her eyes shifted down to where her friend's stomach was and eased her hand against her stomach to see if she could feel or sense the baby growing inside of her like she could feel in her belly. There was a strong possibility that she wouldn't be able to detect it as her palm made contact with her belly, but that all went away when she felt the sensation of something shift slightly inside of her, giving the indication that she was in fact pregnant and that even with her just beginning was showing signs of the little one in her to be in the process of developing.

The discovery brought a smile to her face and led her to take one of her friend's hands in one of her own, and press her palm against her stomach so she could feel the baby inside of her with one of its tiny hands pressing against her own that was touching her. Seeing Bridget's eyes widening out of surprise brought her smile to grow even more and tears of happiness to come into her eyes. Marion waited for her companion to look to her face before she spoke up to her in response of what she was showing to her.

"I am also pregnant, Bridget, and the little one inside of me is growing very quickly."

"This is so cool, Marion. We are both going to give birth around the same time." Bridget was already planning out things in the future to come even though their children were not born yet. "Our children can grow up with one another, become best friends and, perhaps, get married to one another one day in the future."

"I think you are jumping a little ahead of yourself right now, Bridget." A chuckle escaped her voice as she kept eye contact with her. "We need to focus on making sure that we have a safe and healthy pregnancy before we focus on anything else right now."

"I think you are right on that."

The sight of her friend realizing that she was getting a little ahead of herself had her to giggle a bit. She looked back to where Cohra was to find him standing with Raven, Drexel and Ragar, motioning to come up to them. Her head nodded to them while she moved to him with Bridget at her side. Marion waited until they were with them before she smiled at Cohra while speaking up.

"Cohra...There is another one to add to the list of those who are going to be parents."

Her simple statement was met with Raven freezing on the spot with Drexel and Ragar being in as much shock as Cohra was. She was overjoyed to find Raven touching Bridget's stomach to sense the life growing within her womb prior to wrapping his arms around her. Moving to where Cohra was, she held onto him some while he was still in shock of what was going on at that moment while her eyes looked to him to find him looking down to her.

"It appears that my brother and I are among the lucky Yautja to find a human mate that can become pregnant by our kind despite us being two different species of beings."

"That you are.-"

The sound of a door opening up caught her attention, as it did with the others. Looking upward to the large ship that was over the whole area they were in, Marion shivered from noticing a large door sliding open and a ramp making its way down to where they were standing. She let her eyes rise up from the bottom of the walkway to find a large number of yautjas walking towards their direction with an elder standing ahead of them, focusing on Bridget and herself being at Cohra and Raven's sides. She remained where she stood while her mate, as well as Bridget's mate, moved forward to speak with the elder and address the issue. Deep inside, she prayed that they would not be punished for what they had to tell them about them being their mates and they were carrying offspring that was of both yautja and human DNA.


	67. Chapter 67

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. Good morning, my fellow readers. I hope this finds you well. Let's jump into another chapter.

Chapter Sixty-Seven

Standing before the elder of the mother ship, Cohra gave him a salute with his brother, Raven, prior to bowing and standing back up straight. He waited for him to be greeted in a similar fashion before he spoke to them in their language, addressing him in a respectful tone.

"Thank you for coming at us making the distress call for a mother ship to come here. We are in need some assistance to deal with an influx of humans who are looking to take down my clan brothers and take our mates away from us."

His gaze watched the elder turn his attention to where Bridget and Marion were standing with one another before turning his attention back onto him as he spoke up in response of discovering that their mates were the same species that were trying to take them out.

"These two human females are your mates?" The elder asked, speaking with a stern curiosity in his tone.

"Yes, my elder, they are the mates of my brother, Raven, and myself."

He could tell right away that they were about to get into a situation with those of his kind who were there to help when it came to discussing the thorny issue of their mates being humans and not yautjas. Drawing in a breath, he kept a strong posture while the elder begun to engage in the discussion with him even more.

"You have chosen to assign yourselves to these human females as your mates instead of trying to find a female yautja of our kind to be with?"

"That is correct. I have waited for several centuries for the right mate to come along into my life, believing it to be that of a female of our species, but I have found that my mate is that of a human female named Marion who has shown no fear when it came to defending the lives of those she cares for and who has even assisted me in the taking down of several human soldiers in the last twenty-four hours."

Almost immediately, Cohra noticed the elder perking a little at him making the statement about how his mate had killed her own kind to keep him safe. His eyes noticed the other yautjas that were with the leader to be in curiosity that one of the seemingly normal looking female mates had the capacity to be a predator like they were. He moved his sole focus back onto the leader of the mother ship as he spoke up with the same stern tone to his voice but it had a lingering sense of curiosity to it.

"I wish to meet this human mate of yours who chose to kill her own kind for you."

He nodded to him and looked over towards where Marion was standing with Bridget. One of his hands lifted up and motioned her to come over towards him. Cohra watched her hesitate at first before she made the walk over to where he was standing. He gazed upon her sliding her hand into his for a moment before shifting his attention towards the elder who had his eyes fixated on her looking to him. His mouth drew in a breath of air and released it along with his response to him.

"My lord, this is my mate, Marion."

He watched the leader scan over her some with his eyes since he didn't have a mask on over his face for the time being. His body remained tense with nervousness as he found the yautja starting to talk to her in her native tongue instead of his own, showing no change in the serious sound in in his voice from how he had been talking.

"Cohra tells me that you assisted him in taking down some human soldiers in the last twenty-four hours, Marion. Is he being truthful with those remarks or is not being honest?" The elder asked. He kept his eyes on her as he found her to be speaking back in response to him with no fear for him in her voice which surprised him.

"That is correct, sir." Marion replied, calmly. "There have been three human soldiers to enter the jungle and only one of them survived when he gave me the sign that he was surrendering."

"How did the first soldier die?"

"He died due to trespassing on the land that Cohra and I live on and injured him with a wound to his abdomen that I helped him to bandage up." She motioned with one of her hands to where the bandage she put on him was dirty from sweat and how they were moving through the surrounding jungle, pointing it out to him as she spoke. "When he was injured, I wasted little time in assisting him with the taking of the human's life by using a switchblade knife that I had on hand to stab it deep into his spinal cord, causing him to drop to his knees and letting Cohra to take his prize of his head with the spinal cord attached to it."

"And what of the second human soldier?"

"We were exiting Raven's tunnel to his home when I saw the two soldiers. I warned Cohra and Raven to remain hidden while I took them on. I told the humans to back off or I would have to take drastic action against them. They didn't listen. So..."

Cohra watched her pull his gun out of where it had been in the back of her shorts to reveal what she had used. He watched the yautjas take notice of this while she returned to explaining what she had done.

"I used this gun that Cohra gave me to take the life of one of the soldiers while allowing the other to leave since he had surrendered and showed no sign of wanting to fight us."

"That is very impressive for a human mate to do for their yautja."

"He is not just my yautja." She was a little hesitant as she tucked the weapon away about telling him the other bit of news that she had to share. Marion waited for Cohra to give the sign that it was okay for her to reveal the news before she focused back onto the leader as she gave her full answer. "He is my husband, my protector, my lover, my friend...and the father of the child that I am carrying inside of my body as we speak."

Instantly, Cohra found the yautjas whispering to one another at the knowledge that a human female was pregnant by one of their kind since they had always been told by others of their species that they were not able to breed with them and grow a family with them. He watched the leader turn his attention to where her stomach was and made the move to touch her stomach just lightly in a spot for a few seconds when he yanked it away at the realization that she was with child. His eyes remained on the leader as he looked to him and motioned him to come onto the ship to speak. Cohra nodded his head to him prior to looking back at Marion for a few moments and making his way up the ramp to speak with him on board the vessel at the discovery that there existed a human female that could carry their offspring.


	68. Chapter 68

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Sixty-Eight

 _Perhaps I made the mistake of telling the elder that I was pregnant with Cohra's child and allowed him to touch my stomach like he did._

Marion waited at the bottom of the ramp, nervously, for her mate's return from his talk with the leader of the mother ship who had arrived there from the distress call that they had made for their kind to arrive. She questioned her decision to reveal to the elder of the ship she had been able to conceive with Cohra as the time started to grow longer from when he had left her alone where she was to talk with him. Her hands clung to her arms while she remained where she stood, patiently waiting for his return. She glanced over towards a spot to catch some of the yautja soldiers that were on the ramp quickly looking away from her and trying to appear as if they hadn't been gawking at her.

 _I'd be careful doing that boys if you don't want to end up dead like the other soldiers._

She couldn't help but chuckle underneath her breath at how they were trying to hide the fact that they had been staring at her and she caught them doing it. It surprised her that his kind would be interested in human females, but it also made sense to her at the same time. After all, his kind didn't really seem to be in high numbers on Earth and the idea that a human female such as herself could look past the differences between their species and be able to bare a child with one of them was a desirable one indeed. It wouldn't be a smart thing though for Cohra to walk out there to find them gawking at her since he seemed to not be someone to beat around the bush when it came to protecting her, especially if it is from people who started to fancy her when she belonged to him.

The sound of footsteps against metal had her to turn her gaze to the top of the ramp to find Cohra making his way down with the elder. She tried to figure out what was to happen, but was unable to due to him having his mask over his face to hide his facial reaction at that moment. Marion wished he didn't hide his face behind the mask at a time when she wanted to find out for herself if they were in danger or if they were not at that moment. She waited for him to walk up to her before she got the answer to what was on her mind by him speaking to her in her native tongue in a soft whisper.

"The elder has decided that he will assist us with our battle with the human soldiers that are planning to invade the jungle."

 _Thank god he had good news for me. I was getting a little concerned there for a moment that he had bad news for me._

She kept her eyes on his face while her body started to feel a sense of relief. It was only after a few seconds into the momentary reprieve that she picked up on a vibe coming off of him that what he told her was only partially what was decided upon on the ship away from her eyes. Before she could look into it further, Marion found Cohra proceeding to tell her the other half of the news that he had to tell her that she wasn't expecting.

"He has also decided to send out calls to other mother ships for them to come to assist in a new era here on this planet, our original home planet, where we will be the dominant race once more and the humans will either be our allies and mates if they choose to submit to us."

"And...What if they do not?" Marion asked the question she didn't really want to know the answer to. Every fiber in her being screamed at her to not ask it out of fear of finding out the truth to it, but she had to know the truth. There was no denying that. She maintained her line of eye contact with Cohra while her ears listened to the answer he had for that sent her body shivering up and down her spine.

"If any of the human males refuse to obey him, they will be murdered on sight without any hesitation."

"And if they are women?"

"He...He indicated that the women and children would be spared regardless of either decision, but that they would be reassigned to a male yautja."

"Reassigned? You don't mean-"

"Unfortunately, I do. He means that the human female and any children she may have will belong to that male yautja and they will become a family unit with one another with him being the father and husband."

 _You have got to be fucking kidding me right now, Cohra! This is not right for him to decide on this! He can't do this!_

Marion was against what he had told her. She had heard of cases of something similar like this happening but it was among some fundamentalists who threw out the husbands of wives and children because they were not behaving in a way that the prophet told them was respectful of god, and gave their wives and children over to men that they decided for them to belong to. Shaking her head, she spoke to him softly with a shaky voice that wasn't above a whisper.

"Cohra, he can't do this. It is not right for him to do this."

"I don't agree with it either...but we have to do what he commands because is an elder of my kind."

"But-" She fell silent from the feeling of him placing a hand on a side of her face while his other one came to rest on her stomach where her child was growing deep inside of her womb. Her eyes remained on his mask while he spoke to her.

"Marion...I just want you to focus on us and the child that is growing inside of your womb right now. Don't worry about what is going to happen right now for the time being. Just focus on our family."

As much as she wanted to argue with him, there was no way that she was going to win the argument with him when she knew he was right. There would be no point in her arguing about it with the elder of their kind. He called the shots and what he said went. Despite her being firmly against what he wished, Marion understood that she had to do what was best for Cohra, herself and the child that was growing inside of her body. She had to put them above anything else at that moment. She nodded her head to him and moved into an embrace with him. Her lids to her eyes shut as the yautja soldiers rushed towards the jungle, making their way out into it as other ships were on their way there to begin a full scale invasion that would be unlike anything the world would ever see

The End

(I am going to be working on a new Predator story that will take place during the time of the invasion and it will grow from there. It is not over for Marion and Cohra yet. I just think it is time for some more characters to come into the mix)


End file.
